All Over Again
by Blizzard20
Summary: The Next Step goes to Internationals after winning Nationals. But as usual, it won't go without any problems. CHAPTER NINE UPLOADED!
1. Chapter 1

**All over again**

 **Hello dear readers! As you can see this is a new story at this fandom. This is my first story about The Next Step either, so I am completely new with this and I am very excited to see how this story will work out.**

 **Second, thanks for giving this story a chance. Just reading it means a lot to me**

 **And a small apologize forward; I am Dutch, and English is not my best subject at school. So sorry for eventually grammar mistakes**

 **And finally; This story takes place after TNS won the Nationals. And The Next Step had never received a moving warning… And I surely do not own The Next Step.** _ **Much respect for the makers and owner of TNS btw .**_

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter one!**

''It seems like yesterday that we have won Nationals.'' West stated as he praised the magnificent glory of the large golden trophy on the table in Ms. Kate's office. The other nine dancers and Ms. Kate and the head choreographer praised the glory of the trophy as well. They all had proud smiles on their faces by winning the Nationals previous week.

''Yeah, I still can't realize that we actually won Nationals.'' Michelle added as she pictured back the moment by beating Life of Dance in the finals.

''Me neither. It is like a life-long dream has finally become reality.'' Emily replied without looking proudly away from the trophy. Currently Emily was still walking with crutches to support her weakened knee, coughed up at the semi-finals at Nationals. However she slowly recovers from her injury everyday and since yesterday she slowly started practicing by putting a bit pressure on the by standing and walking without her crutches. All the dancers of A-troupe try to help Emily as much as possible. Because they think that everybody deserves to dance no matter what. And they all consider like a family.

''Well believe it or not guys. Because we have really won Nationals!'' Ms. Kate exclaimed excited as the dancer respond cheering excited and with a lot of enthusiasm. As the cheer stopped, Chloe was about to say something

'''However, I think the trophy should be stalled some were else instead of Ms. Kate's office, no offence Ms. Kate.'' Chloe said as she turned to the studio owner and pardoned herself. Ms. Kate gives a smile and a nod in return.

''I think that's not a bad idea, Chloe.'' Ms. Kate reacts as she scanned the group of dancers while waiting for their reactions. After a while there were a couple of nods and 'good idea's' and finally they whole A-troupe agrees.

''Yeah, we need to show the people how big we actually are!'' Eldon added with a smile on his face.

''Totally agree with Eldon.'' Hunter said as he fist bumped Eldon who was standing next to him on his left.

''Okay! What are we waiting for? Let's go!'' James said with much energy while he was about to pick up the trophy and probably would have put it into a random spot.

''Ho, ho, ho! James, not so fast! We first have to find a vital location to place this beautiful trophy on!'' Ms. Kate quickly said as she hoped that James wouldn't grab the trophy and would ran out of the office with it. To her luck James stepped back and started to think with the rest of the dancers who were also his friends. After a while, Riley stuck her hand in the air.

''Yes, Riley?'' Michelle signed, that meant that Riley had the opportunity to share her ideas with the rest.

''Do you know that empty showcase we have at the entrance of our studio?'' Riley asked, in return she got a couple of nods. ''Well the showcase is totally made of glass and has locks and cameras as well. The people who are walking past by the studio can see our _proud_.'' Riley said hopefully. Hoping that people would agree with her idea.

''I think it is a great idea!'' James replied excited as he shoved his arm around Riley's shoulder.

''Do you say that because you think it is a great idea, or because Riley is your girlfriend?'' Thalia asked as she crossed her arms as she gave James a glare.

''Both.'' James grinned his teeth out followed by a few chuckles from his teammates. Riley just rolled her eyes.

''So what do you think?'' Riley asked. Instead of responds to her suggestion, Emily suggest something else.

''What if we vote about? Please raise your hands up if you all agree with Riley's idea.'' The co-captain said as she herself raised her hand, immediately followed by all the other A-troupe dancers, Ms. Kate and the head choreographer Phoebe. Riley smiled as clearly everyone agreed with her plan. ''It sounds like a good plan to all of us I guess. Congrats Riley!'' Emily congrats while still being supported by her crutches.

''Great that we were able to finish this quickly. Phoebe and I will make sure that the trophy will be in the showcase by the end of the day. Now further with more important cases.'' Ms. Kate said as she sat down behind her bureau and typed some things on the keyboard of her laptop.

''What do you mean with _important cases_ , Ms. Kate.?'' Giselle asked curious.

Ms. Kate looked up at the group. ''The auditions for A-troupe of course.'' She said.

''What!'' The dancers shouted in disbelieve. Some of them were sharing panicked and confused looks and some of the dancers complained like ' _We don't want this group apart!' 'We won Nationals wit this group'_ and _'Why didn't you tell us earlier Ms. Kate?'._ The whole group panicked. It was like zoo. People were going like crazy. Some of the female dancers became so emotional that they almost wanted to start crying. Ms. Kate gave everyone a strange look. ''Everybody, silence!'' Ms. Kate shouted, everyone froze and had their attention to the female studio owner. ''I do not know where you guys are talking about, none of us gets to leave the A-troupe.'' There were a lot of relieved looks but also confused.

''Then what do you mean with Auditions for A-troupe?'' Amanda asked.

''Well you see, were about to go to Internationals. And there is a rule that your allowed to go to Internationals with 12 dancers including 2 alternatives. Currently A-troupe has 10 dancers and we don't want to have the same issue that happened on Nationals , do we? So we are holding auditions for the two alternatives spots of A-troupe. It could be a kid from J-troupe, someone from B-troupe and even someone from another studio. Secretly Phoebe and I hold pre-auditions while you had your free day. From that we have selected the best ten and today only two people will survive and get into A-troupe for Internationals.'' Ms. Kate informed as you got a few understanding nods and understanding looks as responds. A moment later Giselle raised her hand up.

''Why haven't you told us earlier? We could at least do something to help you and Phoebe.'' Giselle asked.

Ms. Kate gave a smile to Giselle. ''I understand you Giselle. But all of you had made a fabulous prestation at Nationals. I thought it would be fine if all of you had some rest after a difficult year. So you guys had this previous week free.'' Ms. Kate answered Giselle's question. Giselle gives an understanding nod in return.

''But is there something we could do, since we are here right now?'' Michelle asked.

''Well there is something. All of you could help making a choreography for the final auditions that will be hold later this afternoon. '' Phoebe suggested with usual soft and relaxed voice. Michelle turned around the face the whole A-troupe. Everyone gives nods to Michelle and she got the message clear.

'''For the whole group I speak that we'd love to help you with the choreography.'' Michelle said to Michelle and Ms. Kate with a smile.

'''That's great! Please listen and do what Phoebe says. Make sure that the dance choreography for the auditions is ready by the end of the afternoon! I wish you all good luck!'' Ms. Kate with a lot of confident. ''Phoebe, the group is yours.'' Ms. Kate finally said as Phoebe now took charge of the A-troupe.

''Thank you sister. A-troupe, follow me!'' Phoebe commanded in her usual voice. She made her way to the exit of Ms. Kate's office followed by the dancers.

''Hey wait a second!'' Emily halted and everyone stopped immediately and turned around to face Emily. ''What about me? I can barely dance with these stupid things.'' Emily said sadly as she mentioned the crutches.

The whole group was silent. They all felt really sad for Emily and didn't know how the help her at the current moment. Until Ms. Kate suggest something. ''You are the co-captain of A-troupe, so you have the right to decide with Michelle, Phoebe and I who are the two future dancers of A-troupe.''

''Yeah, Ms. Kate is right. Since you can't dance at the moment you probably have the best eyes to focus on the dancers who audition. So you can tell who are the best based on technique or what ever. '' West added as walked towards Emily to rub her arms comfortingly. Emily gave a small to West and the rest of the group.

''Thanks for your support. But I just miss dancing so much. I just want to get rid of this stupid injury and dance with all of you again.'' Emily said. Riley stepped towards her sister and embraced her with an hug.

''Don't worry Ems. I am sure you will dance as soon as possible. And not only I will help you with it, but everyone of A-troupe will help and support you, no mather what. We will help you.'' Riley said comfortingly to her older sister. Emily responded with a chuckle.

''Let's not get emotional. Please go rehearse.'' Emily laughed as everyone except herself and Ms. Kate left to office to go rehearse at Studio A. Emily saw threw the window of the office whole Studio A. Everyone gathered around Phoebe to listen to the choreographer's plan for the dance routine for the auditions. As Emily was focused watching the A-troupe her phone vibrated. She has received a text message. She pulled her phone out of her pocket of her pants. She read the message on her phone screen and quickly putted pack in her pocket. ''Ms. Kate?'' Emily asked. Ms. Kate immediately looked of her laptop and has her attention to Emily.

''Is there something I can help you with Emily?'' The owner of the studio asked.

''My mother had sent me a message to tell that she is waiting for me in the car outside to bring me to the physical therapist. So could I go and return as soon as I finish to the studio?'' Emily asked.

''Sure, Emily. Make sure that you're back 30 minutes before the auditions. Good luck.'' Ms. Kate said as she gave a smile to Emily and wished her good luck.

''Thank you Ms. Kate.'' Emily said as you walked with her crutches towards the exit to the studio.

 **Studio A**

The nine A-troupe dancers were busy with the choreography for the auditions. The dancers stood in 3 rows; West, Amanda, Chloe and Hunter were behind at the last row. James, Riley and Thalia were in the centre. Michelle and Eldon took the lead in the front row along with Phoebe who danced a few dance steps followed by the rest of the group. ''One, two, three, four!'' Phoebe shouted and danced with the belonged dance moves. '' Five, six, seven, eight! Again! One, two, three, turn! Five, six, seven, pose!'' She commanded as she took a final pose with the rest of the dancers. ''Great job everyone! Take five!'' Phoebe commanded and went to the office to grab a bottle of water. The rest of the troupe separated from each other and took a chat with each other or they grabbed a bottle of water from their bags. Riley and James sat on a free bench.

''I am so excited about this routine! I can't wait to see who our possible two teammates will be. Will it be someone from B-troupe, or someone from another studio, or maybe it will be someone we already know. I really can't wait!'' Riley exclaimed excited about being curious their future teammates.

James chuckled at Riley's crazy and bubbly behavior. ''Relax, Riley. You will find out in just a few hours okay.'' James said as he pulled an arm around Riley's shoulder.

''Aren't you curious?'' Riley asked to her boyfriend.

''Me? Nah. If there are both good dancers it doesn't matter to me.'' James said. Riley chuckled and looked up to James who is a bit taller than her.

''So it doesn't matter if they aren't nice and they don't have a good personality?'' Riley asked waiting for James's answer.

James laughed a bit. ''Why should I? Everyone likes me.'' James said confidently. Riley rolled her eyes.

''I shouldn't be so sure about that…'' Riley said as you stood up from the bench and walked away. James left behind somehow confused. He know he isn't everybody's friend but he is sure that everybody likes him. He ran up to Riley.

''Riley, wait!'' What do you mean with; that I shouldn't be sure about that everyone likes me.'' James repeated the same thing Riley said.

''What I mean is that your lying. I can name up a people who don't like you.'' Riley betted. James chuckled, he was so sure that everyone liked him, the thing Riley said, sounded like a joke.

''Alright, name three people.'' James said as he crossed his arms and waited for Riley's respond.

''Okay let's see… Oh, right! Your driving instructor. The really funny yet scary one. He doesn't seem to like you.'' Riley stated. James grinned at Riley. The driving instructor did like him at the end.

''He does like me. It doesn't seem so in the beginning. But we actually sang songs in the car together. He is an awfully singer by the way. And do you remember when I finished driving we pulled this prank toward my mom and you? I think that is evidence enough.''

''Oh really? What songs did you sang with him?'' Riley asked.

''You know, I don't really know the titles of the songs, but I know there is this part in the songs that goes like; _no YOLO!_ '' James said as he sang the two words that came in the song. Riley laughed at James's terrible singing. It were only two words but it was still awful.

''Okay, I believe you. And what about that medical guy?''

''Oh, were not each others bff's or something but we are okay since I finally got my first aid certificate. He even called me a vital student… I really don't know what that means… However, two for moi and zero for you!'' James cheered as Riley just rolled her eyes while she thought about a person who didn't like James at all.

''Don't cheer too early! I know the person who probably doesn't like you.'' Riley said. James just kept smiling.

''Oh yeah? Who?'''

''Beth.'' Riley said as she crossed her arms. James jaw immediately dropped as he heard the name of his ex-girlfriend.

''Well, we still are like each other's friends…'' James said somehow not completely honest.

''Oh, yeah?'What was the last thing you did together with Beth? And when?'' Riley asked. James started to get slightly nervous. He barely gets nervous! He thought quickly for what to answer to Riley.

''Uhmm, we lately chilled at Culture Shock together…'' James lied.

''Sure, when was _lately_?'' Riley asked while definitely not believing any word that James is saying. James thought quickly.

''Three weeks ago…'' James said not so confident.

''Was that before or after the break-up? Riley asked. James sighed.

''Before…'' He said disappointed. Riley laughed in a kind of victorious way.

''James, let me teach you a short lesson about girls. You see, most girls don't like it whenever a guy breaks up her or if a guy _cheats on her during a relationship._ The girl will probably hate or at least don't like the guy anymore if he has done one of those two things.'' Riley said as she putted an emphasis at the cheating part. James scratched himself behind his ears.

''Okay, I get your point. Not everyone likes me. But not for long.'' James quoted meanwhile he was stretching himself.

''What do you mean?'' Riley asked confused at her boyfriend.

''It means that I am going to talk this out with Beth. As soon as possible.'' James said as he currently stretched his legs.

''Okay, you should probably do that…'' Riley said kind of slightly unsure. James looked confused at Riley.

''Is there something wrong?'' James asked. Riley kept silence, you could see her struggle do tell something. But after a moment she spoke.

''I am just a bit afraid and a bit unsure about you and Beth… hanging around… It's just that I don't want to lose again and-'' Riley blurt until she got interrupted by James.

''Riley, just relax. Nothing is going to happen between me and Beth. I would never let you down and you know that. You know I love you right?'' James said comfortingly those lovely words to his girlfriend. Riley just had a huge smile on her face. Every time she heard those words rolling of James's mouth, she feels so happy and knows that James always will be on her sight. No matter what.

''I love you too.'' Riley said softly as James pulled her in a warm, comforting hug. After a while they both pulled away from each other.

''What about a smoothie after today's dancing?'' James suggest his girlfriend. Riley shook her head.

''Sorry James, I really can't. Today an old friend of Emily and I come visit us today. He will be in Toronto for the whole week.'' Riley apologized to James. James face looked somehow disappointed, but his disappointed look changed into a confused one.

''Wait, wait, wait… He? As in a boy?'' James asked a bit stunned. Riley has gotten confused as well. Wasn't James thrusting Riley? Or was he jealous?

''Uhm, yeah.. That's what a _he_ means. A boy, Do you have a problem with it?'' Riley asked. James shook his head immediately.

''No, no. No problems at all… But could you tell me more about… _he_?'' James asked curiously. Riley had this confused look in her face again.

''Sure, his name is Wyatt, he is my age, he currently leaves in Boston, United States. Uhmm, he was my best friend at fifth and sixth grade until he moved to America. He plays soccer I think and he street danced a lot.'' Riley informed. James just nodded.

''He sounds okay to me.'' James said.

''Well there is something more… Promise you won't get mad.'' Riley said. James just nodded. ''Well… Wyatt is my ex-boyfriend…''

''What?!'' James exclaimed loudly. Everyone in studio heard James voice and everyone has their attention to the couple.

''Is there something wrong James?'' West asked slightly worried. James just laughed awkwardly.

''No problems bro, don't worry. Riley had just told me a stunning fact about cola…. And bananas!'' James exclaimed. Everyone at the Studio A looked confused towards the couple. Except West.

''Okay, bro! Sounds all logic to me!'' He said as he went back to what he was doing, so did the rest of the A-troupe. Then Riley continued their conversation.

''You seem a bit tense. Are you okay?'' Riley asked worriedly.

''Yeah, I am all good. I was just a bit surprised. Because I didn't know you had a boyfriend before.'' James stated.

''I am sorry I haven't told you earlier. But you have to know that there is nothing playing between me and Wyatt.'' Riley blurred. James grinned.

''No problem, Riles. I completely trust you.'' James said. Riley just smiled and gave James a peck on his cheeks.

''Thanks, James.''

A moment later Phoebe walks into the studio. ''A-troupe, take starting positions! We have 90 minutes to finalize this routine!'' Phoebe shouted and the dancers listen to her and took their positions. So did Riley and James. As they took their positions , Riley slap James's arm out of nowhere.

''Auw! What the heck was that for?'' James asked while rubbing his painful spot on his arm. Riley crossed her arms.

''Cola and bananas? Come on James! That doesn't sound logic at all.'' Riley said.

''West said it does…'' James chuckled, a second later Riley hits him again. ''Auw!''

 **TWO HOURS LATER** . . .

After two hours the A-troupe has finally finished their choreography. A few dancers sat exhausted on the floor with a bottle of water while other dancers took a quick chat with each other. A short moment later Ms. Kate walked the studio in.

''Everyone, gather around please!'' Ms. Kate commanded. Within seconds everyone gathered around Ms. Kate and Phoebe. ''First of all, my compliments for setting this choreography up in such a short time and I want to thank you all for today's effort. Secondly, I want to tell you all how the auditions will work out. Firstly, we show the _candidates_ the choreography we set up. After we finished they will have thirty minutes to learn the whole dance. They are allowed to ask help from all you. As the time limit has passed, the _candidates_ will dance for the two final spots in A-group. After they danced, Phoebe, Emily, Michelle and I will decide who will be the two best dancers who will go with us to Internationals, Miami. Is this all clear?'' Ms. Kate explained and asked. Everyone nodded. ''Good, just wait here. I will get the dancers.'' Ms. Kate finally said as she walked out of the studio to.

''So, I don't really know what to expect from those dancers.'' Giselle said as she started a new talking subject.

Other A-troupe members started talking about it as well. ''I know right! I definitely do not know what to expect. I hope it isn't such a selfish dancer, like… What is his name again…? Oh yeah! Daniel.'' Hunter stated .

''I totally agree with you Hunter.'' Eldon said as he fist bumped Hunter. ''I think this dancer has to be someone who is committed immediately to the team. On and off the dance floor. Like a team player.'' Eldon added. Giselle didn't agree with Eldon and Hunter and decided to start a discussion with both boys.

''How could you say that about Daniel! Okay, he left the studio because he didn't get the solo right before the Nationals, but that doesn't make him selfish. He worked very hard for it and he just went to Super Star because they had something to offer Daniel that we couldn't gave him. I know a lot of you guys don't agree with me, but a still respect Daniel as a good dancer and friend.'' Giselle said as she grabbed everyone's attention. Everyone was silent. Until Phoebe broke it.

''Giselle, I think you made your point. But can we please stop yelling at each other? It gives such a negative energy.'' Phoebe said with her soft and relaxed voice. Everyone kept silence and just waited for Ms. Kate to return with the group of dancers. Two minutes later Ms. Kate finally arrives followed by the 10 dancers. The dancers came the studio in, one by one. The first faces were kind of unknown for everyone. Then there was this young boy from J-troupe called Noah, he is considered one of the best younger dancers at The Next Step. After Noah came there was another familiar face for the most of A-troupe. James ex-girlfriend Beth from B-troupe walked the studio in. Both James and Riley looked Beth after with these big eyes. They couldn't believe they saw Beth. Beth looked in James's direction and gave him a small smile and wave. The last person who walked behind Beth was surely the surprise of the day. Daniel walked the studio in. The whole team was surprised and confused at the same time. What the heck did he do here?

''A-troupe, here are the ten final dancers.'' Ms. Kate announced. Whole A-troupe was silent and still, until Giselle runs up to Daniel and embraced him with a hug. She couldn't believe she saw him right in front of her in the studio she danced at. Daniel firstly was surprised by Giselle's attack, but after a while he slowly puts his arms around Giselle's body.

''Oh my gosh, Daniel! What are you doing here? I thought you went to that highly rated dance school.'' Giselle asked Daniel while she still couldn't believe he just stood in front of her.

Daniel smiled at Giselle. ''I am here do dance with you guys again. I really missed all of you.'' Daniel said softly to his red-headed best friend. Giselle looked slightly confused.

''But wasn't it your dream to go to that school.'' Giselle asked.

''It is. But I decided I had to take it easy. I am still young and I surely have a lot to learn. And there isn't a better place to make this step than the place where it all started. And winning Internationals with The Next Step is definitely more worth it.'' He said with a smile. Giselle laughed.

''Well I am glad you're here!'' Giselle said.''

''A-Troupe take your positions! We are about to start!'' Phoebe commanded as almost everyone took their positions immediately.

''Well, I have to go. Good luck Daniel! And do your best!'' Giselle said as she headed to take her position.

''Thanks Giselle!'' He replied.

As the music starts A-Troupe without Emily who was watching at the sides, danced their routine.

 **One hour later (** **Huge time skip, I know, I am sorry)**

The candidates had danced the routine made by A-Troupe. Currently Emily, Michelle, Phoebe and Ms. Kate discussed who should be the two next A-Dancers . The eight A-troupe dancers waited in Studio A for the results. As the ten candidates waited in Studio B for their results. After a few nerve-racking minutes the two co-captains, the head choreographer and the studio owner walked Studio A in. Ms. Kate finally decide to say something.

''Can I have a big applause for our new A-Troupe dancers?'' Ms. Kate announced. Everyone started clapping and cheering as Beth and Daniel walked in the studio.

 **End chapter one!**

 **So what did you think about this chapter besides the bad ending. Should I continue?**

 **Did you want the chapter too long or too short? Because this is the largest chapter I ever wrote.**

 **Oh, and if I continue this story, you have to know that this story is mostly about every character, just like the show.**

 **However, I enjoyed writing it and spent a lot of time in this work. Let me know what you think in a review. I would really appreciate it!**

 **Enjoy the last weeks of summer sun and I will hopefully see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All over again,**

 **Hey everyone, how are you doing? I am so happy to have a positive reviews. It makes me want to write more and I really appreciate it! So thank you for your support!**

 **ASsianSuccessor2012- I know I already reacted on you on PM, but I couldn't thank you enough! So thank you! I can't wait to read your story** **(If you decide to write one)**

 **TrueDreams4All- Thanks for your review** **And I agree that there should be more TNS fanfics.**

 **TheNextStepLover- Thanks for your review** **, and yes there should be some romance in this story. If you want to know who and who… I guess you have to keep reading :P**

 **Holly- Thank you very much! I will (Your English is also very good!)**

 **LPereira- Thank you, glad you like it! I surely enjoy the summer! Badly its almost over since I have to go to school on Monday** **But thanks for your review!**

 **I wanted to upload in the weekend. But in some kind off I accidently deleted the file and couldn't find it back. I was very upset and started re-writing this whole chapter. But with a lot blood, sweat and tears I managed to finish it! Woohoo! But I have to say that I found the original better.**

 **Chapter two**

 **Four days later**

The A-Troupe was rehearsing. It's been four days since Beth and Daniel joined the group. At the beginning it was kind of awkward for a few dancers, especially for James, Riley and Eldon. But after a day or two the whole team accepts the fact that they are all together as one team. So at the moment A-troupe was rehearsing. Eldon was practicing his pirouettes, James, West and Hunter were teaching each other awesome dance tricks. Michelle and Emily and Riley were having a chat while they were stretching. Emily has fully recovered from her knee injury, the physiotherapist was surprised how fast Emily made process, however he said that she have to take it easy first and if it goes well after some time she has to come back for one final check. She was glad that she can fight together with the A-troupe to win Internationals. Further Giselle and Daniel were laughing and chatting with each other while they were helping each other with their dance moves. Amanda and Thalia were retching and stretching at the ballet bar. Beth was sitting all by herself watching the group as she took a sip of her bottle of water. Kate and Phoebe were having a conversation in Kate's office. A-troupe wasn't rehearsing seriously at all. The mainly reason of that is because they don't have their line-ups for Internationals. By example; They haven't selected a female or a male soloist yet. And the Internationals are coming closer every day. While James was showing West and Hunter a flip she saw Beth all sitting by herself. He thought of the conversation he had with Riley a few days ago. He promised to himself that he'd make sure that everything will be fine between him and his ex-girlfriend. He decided this was might the right moment to talk with her.

''Yo guys, I am right back. I have to do something quickly.'' James pardoned to West and Hunter as he walked into the direction of Beth. After a few steps of walking he stood next to Beth. Beth didn't notice anything. She was surely thinking of something. James ticked Beth gentle on her shoulders. She was a little startled when she saw me. ''Hey Beth.'' James greeted. Beth gave James a smile in return. ''Can I sit here?'' James asked as he pointed at the empty spot next to the girl. Beth just nodded without saying anything. James silently sat next to Beth. Without both of them noticing Riley watched them from the corner of her eye at the other side of the studio. Both James and Beth sat their slight uncomfortable. ''So how are you doing? It has been a long time?'' James asked as he broke the ice first. Beth looked at James confused.

''James.. Why are you here? And why are you talking to me?'' She asked confused. James chuckled in response.

''Can't I just have a small chat with a friend?'' James said slightly awkward. Beth looked confused and slightly upset on his response.

''I thought you didn't want to hang out with me anymore.'' Beth said rudely to her ex-boyfriend. James rubbed behind his ear uncomfortable.

''Uhm, yeah… About that.. We need to talk. Whether you like it or not.'' James commanded secure. Beth putted one eyebrow up. She was surely not taking a person serious who speaks with this tone to her. ''Please?'' James added so sweetly as kind as possible. Beth shrugged and James decided to talk on. ''I want to apologize for hurting your feelings Beth, I really am. I knew you liked me a lot and I understand if you're still mad and don't want to talk to me. I just hope were okay now, and that we one day could be friends again…'' James apologized. Beth gave a small smile in return.

''Apology accepted.'' Beth said.

James smiled. ''So we are good now?'' He asked excited.

Beth chuckled. ''Oh James… Of course, we are not good with each other now.'' James jaw dropped. He was totally confused.

''But you said that you accepted my apology…'' He stated. Beth nod her head.

''You're right, I said that, but that doesn't mean that we are good.'' Beth said as she took another sip of water from her bottle. James was silent for a moment but he came up with idea that might help.

''Okay Beth, please listen. I have a suggestion.'' James said as stood up right in front of the sitting Beth.

''Which is?''

''Okay, you can ask me to do one thing. Just one thing. If I succeed it, were are okay and we will be friends again.'' James suggested, he thought of that idea while he remembered the list he had to succeed for Riley. Beth thought about it for a second and she finally agrees .

''Okay, deal.'' Beth said as she stood up and walked up to an empty corner of the studio the stretch herself. James jumped in the air of victory.

''Great! What do I have to do?'' James asked while jumping in the air with a lot of energy. Beth looked slightly sad.

''Well, since I joined A-troupe, I have gotten the feeling that no one likes me. I mean you're are the first person who is talking to me since I joined the group a couple of days before. Have I did something wrong? '' Beth asked sadly as a fresh tear rolled down her cheeks.

''No you haven't… So what do you want me do to for you?'' James asked.

''You've got the make sure that A-troupe likes me, I don't even know if I want to dance if the people around don't have any sign of connection or communication with me. I at least want to have one friend.'' Beth said. James thought for a little while.

''Okay, sure. I'll will make sure the whole group will like you.'' He admitted, Beth smiled at him.

''Thanks James!'' Beth smiled.

''No problem. And just remember that I always have your back. Even when you think that I haven't.'' James said with a smile.

'''Thanks, James.. Again.'' Beth thanked. Beth embraced James in a short friendly hug and walked away from James to retch and stretch. James sighed confidently and walked up in the direction of Hunter and West until he got stopped by his girlfriend Riley.

''And how did it go?'' Riley asked to James as she gives him her attention and waits for his reaction.

''Well, it went okay… I guess.'' James answered as he flashbacked his conversation with Beth. Riley just crossed her arms and laughed. ''I think it went better than _okay._ I saw Beth and you hugging..'' Riley grinned.

''Actually, were still not okay yet.'' James stated. Riley looked confused at James.

''Then why did you hug her?... And why are you smiling like that?'' Riley asked more confused than first.

''Oh, I am smiling because I know that everything is going to be fine between Beth and me.'' He said while he kept a wide grin on his face. Riley smiled.

''And what about that hug?'' Riley asked slightly curious. James chuckled again.

''It's nothing Riley.'' James said as he walked away from Riley and straightly went to West and Hunter. Riley stood their slight confused. Was James hiding something from her, she thought. She doesn't know if she has to take a short hug seriously or not. I mean, she trust James, right? Seconds later Riley decided to rejoin Emily and Michelle in their conservation.

A few moments later Kate and Phoebe walked the studio in. Phoebe held a clipboard in her hand. ''Everyone, gather around please!'' Kate shouted as everyone gathered around here and Phoebe. ''I have a few announcements to make. Firstly, the Internationals board sent us a letter that said that we have to send our list of twelve names definitive by next week. So may questions is: Is everyone an one hundred percent sure that they will make Internationals?'' Kate asked as she looked around to the group of dancers. Everyone nodded and made clear that they are surely will be at Internationals. ''That's great everyone! Second thing is that we have to select the line-ups for Internationals. We have to select two solo's, male and female. Three duets, male, female and mixed. Two trio's. And one small group. And finally two group dances. So it's our task to select dancers for these line-ups. Phoebe and I actually already made one, but it's not permanent. Phoebe will call the names and the dancer's line-up or possibly line-ups. Phoebe?'' Kate explained and gave the word to Phoebe.

Phoebe smiled and continued. ''It was a very hard decision to select, but we mostly looked at the quality and technique and most important. Teamwork. For a few of you we also look at the prestation at Nationals. I hope it's clear and let me start at the solo's. Like always, ladies first. After some long talking we decided that Michelle will represent The Next Step for the female solo's. Congratulations!'' Phoebe announced. The whole group clapped and cheered for Michelle. Michelle who stood there with just big smile on her face, got congratulated by everyone.

''Really? Wauw… I don't know what to say… Thanks, and I will not disappoint all of you.'' Michelle said excited and stunned as well.

Phoebe gave her a smile and continued. ''And now on to the boys, it wasn't hard to make a decision. Our male soloist is Eldon. Congratulations!'' Phoebe congratulated, the rest did the same as well and cheered. Eldon's face was mostly covered by his big smile. You could mostly see happiness and joy in his face but it was also filled with a lot of pride.

''Thanks you very much, Kate and Phoebe. I will surely give everything I got at Internationals.'' Eldon thanked with a smile on his face. Phoebe smiled at him as well and continued with the list.

''So that were the solo's, and now further with the duets. As always ladies first. We want to deserve these two female dancers with a duet; Giselle and Riley! Congratulations!'' Phoebe announced and congratulated the two dancers. The group cheered and congratulated again. ''From the girls we will go on to the boys and from now on we will speed up a little. The boys duet will be performed by James and Hunter. Congrats'' The two best friends were surprised and proud at once, the two fist bumped each other. Phoebe looked at her notebook and continued the list. ''The mixed duet will be performed by West and Emily.'' West and Emily looked at each other and Emily gave West a smile, West smiled back and gave her the thumps up. ''From the duets we will go to the triples. The first trio will be performed by; Chloe, Thalia and Amanda. The second will be performed by Daniel, Eldon and Michelle. And finally the small group that will be formed by James, Hunter, Riley and Beth.'' Phoebe concluded.'' I hope everyone agrees with the selection and choices, if you have any questions, you can always find Kate or me in Kate's office. Do you have anything to add, sister.'' Phoebe finally concluded and asked her sister.

Kate just thought for a second. ''Well you guys can take the rest of the day of, but I expect that all of you have ideas by tomorrow.'' Kate said and warned. All the dancers promised to Kate and thanked Phoebe and her.

''I think we have to celebrate it! Who wants to go to Culture Shock? My threat!'' West exclaimed as everyone gathered around him and cheered excited as well, they whole group left the studio on their way to Culture Shock.

 **Culture Shock**

Whole A-Troup were gathered around a table in the juice bar. Everyone talked about their positions and of course the Internationals. They congratulated each other both mostly they were enjoying their free juices and drinks bought by West. After a short hour everyone separated from the table and they all went their own ways. Some left Culture Shock, and some went sitting somewhere else and others were having chat with a person the recognized at the juice bar. The only dancers who were in the juice bar were Daniel, Eldon, James, Hunter, West, Emily, Giselle Beth and Riley. Daniel, Eldon, Hunter and West were talking about something randomly. They actually do have fun with each other. Especially, with Eldon and Daniel. Eldon didn't like and trust Daniel since he left The Next Step by not getting his solo. But Eldon slowly moves on and seems nicer to Daniel at the moment. James who didn't hang out with the boys, was currently having a conversation with Riley.

''What do you think of your duet with Hunter?'' Riley asked while sitting across James on a table. James reacted excitedly.

''I think it's so dope! I am sure Hunter and I are totally go-''

''Hey, Riley! Congratulations with your duet! Emily texted me, and I am so happy for you!'' An unfamiliar voice too James interrupted him. He turned around and sees this boy around his length, messy brown hair, hazel eyes, muscled posture, seems active, he wears a track suite with the colors red, blue and a big gold star in the middle of it. In the stars stood the name; Golden Stars Academy, Boston.

''Hey Wyatt!'' Riley said enthusiast and stood up the gave her ex-boyfriend and friend as well a hug. ''Thank you so much!'' She said as she pulled away. ''But what are you doing here?''

''I am here to say goodbye. My plane to Boston will leave at midnight and yeah…'' Wyatt stated.

''Oh… It's surely seems too fast, I certainly hoped that you could stay longer here in Toronto. But have a seat.'' Riley said and offered her friend a seat. He gladly accepted and took a seat. He gave a smile too James.

''So Riley? Who's your friend over here?'' Wyatt asked kindly.

''Oh right! I am sorry. Uhm, Wyatt this is James, my dance partner and boyfriend. James this is Wyatt, my good old friend.'' Riley introduced. Wyatt stoked his hand out.

''Nice to meet you! Riley had told me a lot about you these last couple of days.'' Wyatt said. James accepted his hand and shook it.

''Did see? I hope she didn't bothered you too much about it. And it's nice to meet you too, dude.'' James said. Wyatt laughed.

''No she didn't. But she surely told me enough about you. If I were a girl, I swear I would date you.'' Wyatt joked. James chuckled confused, he definitely felt very awkward at the moment.

''Okay, thanks, I guess…'' James said, after that is was all silent at the table. It was pretty awkward at the moment. ''Uhm, you know what. I should probably leave you two alone. You should say your goodbyes to each other and enjoy the rest of the day together.'' James stated.

''Are you sure James, you don't have to leave now.'' Riley responded.

''No, it's okay. I have to go brainstorming with Hunter anyway.'' James stated.

''Okay, good luck with your dance, dude.'' Wyatt said.

''Thanks man, have a save journey to the States, dude.'' James responded. Wyatt smiled as response. ''I'll call you later, okay?'' He said to Riley as he kissed her fore head. Riley smiled.

''Sure, have fun and good luck!'' Riley said as James left to the direction of the group of boys were Hunter was sitting. Riley and Wyatt continued laughing and talking.

West walked away from the guys as he went to his way to Emily who was sitting on a couch reading a magazine. West was really interested into Emily. Emily was interested in West as well, but after Nationals they both thought it would be better to stay friends. Now Phoebe and Kate paired both of them up for a duet, so West thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to have a short chat with Emily. ''Hey Emily! What's up?'' West greeted trying to sound as smooth as possible.'' Emily looked up from her magazine and automatically smiled when she saw West standing in front of her.

''Hi West! I'm just reading a boring article about how to repair a vacuum cleaner.'' Emily said as she threw the magazine on the table. ''What about you?'' She asked curious. Emily knew that West had a lot to tell about everything on every moment. So she was curious to see what he would came up to that time.

''Well I am mostly excited.'' West said with a smile as he took a seat across Emily. Emily chuckled.

''Tell me why you are so excited. It's definitely more interesting than that stupid magazine.'' Emily said as she gave her attention to West. West smiled.

''Well, I am so excited because I got paired up with the most smartest, funniest, beautiful and coolest girl in the studio.'' He said kindly and smooth at the same time. Emily blushed and smiled as she playfully hits West's hands which were on the table.

''Aw, that's so sweet of you. I am also happy I am paired with you.'' Emily replied.

''Why?'' West asked.

''Because I think I got paired with the most smartest, funniest, handsome and coolest boy in the studio.'' Emily complimented with a smile. West face lit up and you could tell he was blushing, but you couldn't see it clearly though.

''Thanks! I think we belong to each other on the dance floor. When I am which you I feel this… chemistry, that I can't describe. Even if it is or isn't in the studio.'' West stated with a small smile.

''I feel the same way, West.'' Emily replied with a smile.

''That's great! I have something for you by the way.'' West said as he pulled a rose out of nowhere and gently gave it to Emily. Emily just blushed and laughed.

''Wauw, West, I don't know what to say. Why actually?'' Emily asked.

''Let's just see it as a beginning of a successful duet and a long and good friendship.'' West responded with a smile.

Emily couldn't stop smiling. ''Do you want to go to the studio for brainstorming some idea's for our duet?'' Emily asked gentle with still a huge grin. West chuckled.

''Sure, let's go.'' West said as he stood up from his chair.

''Okay, but I first have to say goodbye to a friend of mine…'' Emily said.

''No problem, I will wait outside for you.'' West said as he winked at me and left the juice bar. Emily smiled and made her way to Wyatt and Riley who were still sitting at the same spot.

'''Hey Wyatt, I have to go. I wish you a save flight home and you should definitely call me if you're back in America.'' Emily claimed with a smile as Wyatt stood up and gave her a tight hug.

''Thank you for everything Emily! I will surely call you when I reach! And good luck in Internationals!'' He said.

The friends said one last goodbye to each other and Emily left out of the bar.

 **Three hours later**

It was now seven o'clock. Everyone of the studio left. Except Riley who was still talking to Wyatt.

''Why haven't you told me that you were competing in Internationals as well?'' Riley asked completely surprised. Wyatt laughed.

''Doesn't my track suite says enough?'' He asked. Riley looked at his track suite, nothing grabbed her attention.

''I don't see it?"

Wyatt laughed. ''My suit says; Golden Stars Dance Academy.'' He exclaimed.

''So? You dance their?'' Riley asked still confused.

''Yeah, I am actually dance captain of GSD Academy. We have won Internationals last year.'' He said like it was a regular thing.

''What! Why haven't you told me earlier?!'' Riley asked. Wyatt laughed.

''Well I wanted to surprise Emily and you in Miami, but since this isn't Miami… Surprise!'' He exclaimed.

''You know, I am actually surprised, confused, happy and mad at once.'' Riley said. Wyatt laughed as he looked at his watch.

''Oh geez! Time flies! I need to get the bus to the airport! As much as I love to stay, I really have to go!'' Wyatt said. Riley had a disappointed look on her face.

''You sure you can't stay a day longer?'' Riley asked. Wyatt chuckled.

''No, I'm sorry. I have to train as well… I guess I'll see you in Miami in a few months!'' Wyatt said as he dragged her into an hug.

''Do not try your best, because The Next Step is going to take the trophy to Canada.'' Riley exclaimed as they pulled away but still holding each other. Wyatt laughed at straightly looked into Riley's brown eyes. Riley did the same and they both leant in until the gab of space closed, they kissed.

''Riley?!'' A familiar voice said at the doorway of the juice bar. 'Wyatt and Riley both pulled in shock away. ''What the heck are you doing?!'' James exclaimed loudly.

 **END CHAPTER THREE**

 **So after three cups of dark coffee and a lot sugar I am finally able finishing this chapter at a right moment. Its now 4 AM in Holland and I am happy I can finally sleep.**

 **I hope you did enjoy it! Please let me now watch you thought of this chapter. Its very appreciated.**

 **Enjoy the last bit of summer sun and I will see you the next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter 3 of All Over Again!**

 **Firstly, I am extremely sorry for not updating in such a long time. The previous month I was moving with my family to another house, and we didn't had internet till the end of August until yesterday. I could have upload at school though, but I was too much busy with schoolwork as well. So sorry for that. I will try to upload as much as I can.**

 **Further I'd like to thank everyone who read my previous chapter and reviewed as well. You don't mean how much this means to me**

 **However let's get on with the story. I hope all of you will enjoy it.**

 **Chapter three.**

''What the heck are you doing?!'' James exclaimed furious. ''Are you freaking kidding me?'' He said furiously as he left to the exit of the bar. Riley slightly has gotten into panic and she didn't know what to do.

''Oh my gosh… Riley, I am so sorry… This was definitely not mine intention. I really feel bad.'' Wyatt said sadly to Riley, he definitely felt all guilty about it. Riley slowly shook her head. She knew Wyatt shouldn't get all the blame. It's her fault as well.

''You shouldn't be. It's not all your fault after all…'' Riley said softly. ''I'm just afraid I ruined it with James after all. I really don't know what to do.'' Riley said softly but panicked all at once. Wyatt tried to calm the short brunette down.

''Riley, please listen and take a breath! Take a breath…'' Wyatt said slowly while trying to do an attempt to try to calm Riley down by making her breath in and breath out. ''Good. You should go after him. He is surely not far away after all. And I am sure James is not mad at you. He is just shocked about what happened at the moment. If you tell him your side of the story, he would definitely understand.'' Wyatt said trying to sound positive and trying to make the best of it at the moment.

Riley nodded her head in tried to think positive as she wiped away her fresh tears. ''You are right! But what do I have to do?'' Riley asked. Wyatt didn't hesitate any moment and pushed Riley in the direction of the exit.

''Go, go, go! Run after him before he's gone!'' Wyatt exclaimed. Riley got the message and started running out of the juice bar to catch up with James. ''And I am really sorry Riley!'' He shouted quickly afterwards.

Wyatt sighed and quickly thought about what happened minutes earlier. He just got in town for a few days and he ruined a love relationship of a friend and possibly his friendship. The guilty thought rushed threw his head. He surely knew he had to make it up to both of them, but he didn't know how. It made it even harder because Wyatt himself is back in Boston by tomorrow and he certainly didn't had enough time to make this clear. He must to come with an idea and fast.

Wyatt grabbed his wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill and putted it on the table Riley and he sat. The ten dollars should be enough for the drinks Wyatt and Riley ordered. Wyatt sighed once again as he got down to get his suitcase and bag. He took a final look at the juice bar and made his way to the exit. Just as he was about to leave Culture Shock he got stopped by a thought. He only knew one person that can help him out. That person could definitely help Riley and James as well.

Wyatt grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed the person's number. After a few beeps the person finally answers.

'' _Hello?''_ The voice on the other line asked.

''Hi Emily, it's me, Wyatt. I have caused some problems and you're the only one that can help me out… Could you help me please? I feel extremely guilty…'' Wyatt begged to Emily threw out the phone.

It was silent for on the other line for a moment. _'' Wyatt? What's your problem.''_

Wyatt was silent for a second, he didn't know how Emily will react. And how do you tell too someone that you are the one of the main reasons for ruining the person's little sister's relationship.

''I kissed your sister!'' Wyatt said quickly.

'' _You did what?! You know she has a boyfriend right?!''_ Emily said, you could hear that she is more surprised than angry after.

''Well that's not everything…'' Wyatt softly said threw his phone. Wyatt could swear that he heard Emily growling threw out his speaker.

'' _What did you do, Wyatt?''_ Emily said slowly but in a threatened way. Wyatt has gotten the chills by hearing Emily's voice like that.

Uhm… her boyfriend caught us kissing and... uhm… Now, I guess he will break up with Riley.'' Wyatt stated as he said the last sentence as soft and fast as possible. But it was clearly enough for Emily to hear.

'' _He did?! Why the heck did you kiss her in the first place?!''_ Emily shouted threw out her phone. Wyatt pushed the phone straight away from his ears in reflection of Emily's shouting. Wyatt decided to put the phone on the loud speaker instead of putting his phone on his ears.

''Could you please talk less louder… I may be deaf in a few seconds if you will continue shouting like that.'' Wyatt said softly.

'' _Dude, focus! Why did you kiss Riley?''_ Emily asked as she slowly lost her patience. Wyatt actually didn't know an answer to that question. Did he had feeling for Riley again? Or was it just the moment?

''I really don't know Emily, I definitely don't have any feelings for Riley… It just happened. I really feel guilty about it. We had our goodbyes, we hugged and out of nowhere, we kissed.'' Wyatt said to the slight angry Emily threw his phone. Emily shrugged on the other side of the line.

'' _Listen, Wyatt… I know you didn't do it on purpose and that you feel guilty about it… But you definitely screw up, mate.''_

''I know Ems, what should I do? You are the only one that can help me.'' Wyatt stated sadly threw out the phone. There was a moment of silent on the other line. Until Emily's voice appear again.

'' _Uhm… You just wait there at Culture Shock, we have to go on with this conversation in personal.''_ Emily suggested. Wyatt immediately disagreed with Emily's suggestion. He has to go to the airport as soon as possible.

''No Emily, I can't. I have to get a bus to the airport which leaves in five minutes. I barely know if I'll make it or not.'' Wyatt said.

'' _Ugh, you know what? I am going to pick you up and bring you too the airport with my car. Just don't say a word. I'll be there in five minutes. Stay where you are!''_ With that last sentence Emily hung up and Wyatt sighed and putted the phone back in his pocket. He quickly ran threw his mind of what had actually happened. He walked back into the juice bar putted his suitcase and back down and took a seat on his chair. After a few seconds a waitress came by.

''Can I take your order, sir?'' The young female waitress asked while she was holding a small note book to write the orders down.

''Give me the darkest coffee as possible, please.'' Wyatt said to the waitress with a small smile. The waitress writes his order down on the note book. Wyatt gave her a five dollar bill. ''Keep the change.''

The waitress smiled friendly. ''Thank you. Your order will be delivered soon.'' The waitress said as she left off.

 **(_)**

Riley ran out of Culture Shock searching for James. Since it was evening, it wasn't busy at all on the streets of Toronto. Yet Riley couldn't see any sign of James. She ran until the end of the street, but still nothing. James could be everywhere. After a while Riley decided to go and look for James at the studio. That was the only place Riley imagined James would be at the moment. A little moment later Riley walked in Studio A. She looked around but still no James. She couldn't found James but she did found Hunter who was packing his stuff from his locker. Hunter was probably the only person in the studio except Kate and Phoebe who were doing their own businesses in Kate's office.

Hunter is James partner at the Internationals duet. And they had spent a lot time this afternoon together to practice for their routine. So Hunter has to knew were James is hanging out at the moment.

Riley walked up to Hunter who hadn't noticed that Riley was there. ''Hi, Hunter.'' Riley said while she gave a tap on his shoulders. Hunter who currently held a sports shoe in his hands, threw it in the air as reflection by hearing Riley's voice.

''Oh my gosh, Riley! Do not ever sneak on my like that again!'' Hunter warned playfully, he immediately bent down to grab his shoe to put it in his bag. Riley gave a small smile in response, but she wanted to get as fast as possible to her point.

''Sorry… But have you may seen James?'' Riley asked hopefully to the brown-haired break dancer. Hunter thought quickly about it before he gave an answer.

''Uhm, yeah. A lot of times actually.'' Hunter responded. Riley clearly rolled her eyes in frustration and impatience at Hunter's childish answer. Hunter noticed Riley's look. ''But on the look on your face I can see that you didn't mean it in that way and I tell that's about something important… Is there something wrong between you and James?'' Hunter quickly added and asked.

''Well, there is an issue. Its kind of complicated and I don't have time to talk about it.'' Riley exclaimed. Hunter just nodded slowly. ''So have you seen James a couple of minutes ago? Or do you know where he is right know? Hasn't he told you something?" Riley asked while hoping Hunter would say; 'Yes.'. Hunter thought for a second again.

''James and I practiced for a few hours, and then… uhm… he left a few minutes ago… he said he was going to Culture Shock to bring a smoothie for his aunt… I think he is going to visit her aunt, if I heard it correctly. But if I see the time right now and the time James left the studio, which was less than ten minutes ago, I guess he is still at Culture Shock.'' Hunter said as he named everything he remembered.

Riley left a small sigh of relief. ''Thanks Hunter! I knew you could help me out!''

Hunter smiled. ''That's what team mates are for.'' Hunter said, Riley smiled and was about to ran out of the studio until Hunter stopped his fellow team mate. ''Oh wait! This is something totally out of topic, but James told me that his aunt is engaged today with James's old driving instructor… He wanted to ask you later if you wanted to be his date and perform with him at the wedding of James's aunt… and his driving instructor…''

''Ooh, thanks for the news Hunter. But I have to go right now.'' Riley responded sadly. She would love to perform with James at the wedding. But with this current situation she is afraid that there will not be a performance nor a relationship.

''No problem Riley. And remember; Keep your head up! I don't know what is going on, but I know it's going to be alright.'' Hunter said as he tried to cheer and motivate his teammate. Riley smiled and thanked him one last time before she was about to leave the studio. She walked out but stopped once again.

Riley has been once too James's aunt's house. She knew it was pretty far away from the center and it would take forever if you would walk there. And there weren't any busses who drove around that neighborhood. She knew Hunter had a car and has his driver's license. He would do Riley a huge favor if he drove her to James' aunt's place.

''Hunter?'' Riley asked.

''Yeah?'' He replied.

''Could you help me out with something?''

 **(_)**

''I don't know why she would do that me. I thought there weren't any problems between us. And before this Wyatt-dude came, Riley said that she didn't had feelings for him and that I shouldn't worry about a thing. But she lied and betrayed me, aunt Cathy. What do I have to do?'' James exclaimed sadly and mad at the same time as he tells his aunt everything what happened.

Cathy walked in the living room with two cups of tea and a plate of biscuit in both hands. She gently gave a cup too James who was sitting on the sofa. James gladly accepted the cup, and Kathy putted the plate of biscuits on the salon table and sat on a chair which faced James.

''I am so sorry for you James.'' Cathy said as she took a sip of her tea and putted the cup on the table. ''Riley seemed like such a nice, smart and gentle girl when I met her. I just can't realize that she did that.''

James took a sip of his tea as well. ''I felt the same way, aunt Cathy.'' James said as he putted his cup down on the table and grabbed a biscuit from the plate. ''We had everything together. We created a lot of memories… I can't believe one kiss could ruin it all.'' James said sadly as he took a small bite of his biscuit.

''Oh, Jamie.'' Cathy comforted. ''I just know that everything is going to be alright.'' She smiled as she grabbed her cup of tea again. James looked confused and curious at her.

''Why do you think that?'' James asked as he took another bite from his crunchy biscuit. Cathy smiled at her nephew.

''Because true love always wins.'' She said simple as she took another sip of her tea while not losing her eye-contact with James. James just shook his head and chuckled sarcastically.

''Why do old people say that every time? And it's not even true.'' James said as putted the whole rest of the biscuit in his mouth.

''Excuse me, thirty-eight is not old. I still have something that you younger people have. _Sweg._ Do I say it right?'' Cathy asked. James just shook his head. ''What is it, _swig_? Or is it called _coolness_?'' James's aunt continued wondering herself what that word was. James got slightly annoyed. ''I know it! It's called _Sw-''_

''It's called swag, aunt Cathy! It's called swag! S-W-A-G, _swag_! Now please go on.'' James said slightly frustrated. Cathy excused herself and went on.

''What I was saying; True love always wins.'' Cathy continued.

''Why? It isn't even true. If true love always wins then Riley wouldn't had kissed this guy, and this would have never happened.'' James stated as he completely disagreed with his aunt.

''James it is true. What you two have, I know it's real. I saw your duet with Riley of Nationals on TV. And when you danced on that stage with her, you seemed so happy and glad. You could tell that she enjoyed it either. You had so much chemistry with her. And let's not even mention about that kiss after your duet.'' Cathy mentioned.

''But that love is past.'' James responded easily. ''I do not feel any chemistry with her at the moment. I do not feel happy and glad either. I think Riley and I are over. I am sorry, aunt Cathy, but this time love has lost.´´ James concluded. Cathy sighed.

´´You think it´s over now. But love comes unexpected. Just like me and Arthur. I met him when he almost hit me with his car at the crossing of Main Street and Second Street. Who would ever think that someone who almost killed me l became my fiancée.´´ Cathy smiled as she remembered that day. James chuckled. ´´But it´s all to you, if you don't agree with me, it´s all fine. But you should definitely talk to her.´´

James sighed. ´´Okay, I´ll go talk to her. As soon as I see her.´´ James said as gave in on his aunt.

Cathy smiled. ´´That's good James. I know it´s going to be all fine.´´ Cathy said as she stood up and walked up to James to gave him a comforting hug.

 _ **´RIIIINNGGGG!´**_ The bell of the door rang.

´´Who will that be? Its surely too late to visit someone.´´ Cathy wondered and walked to the door. She opened the front door. Kathy was a bit surprised when she saw a nervous and a sad Riley at the doorway.

´´Oh, hi Riley.´´ Cathy greet with a friendly smile. James who could hear everything what his said, was in total shock by hearing Riley´s name. Why the heck was she here? And how did she find him?

´´Hi. I am so sorry to bother around this time, but James and I are having an… ´ _issue_ ´. And I wondered if James was here?´´ Riley sadly excused, explained and asked.

´´You just came at the perfect time. James is here, yes.´´ Cathy simply replied.

Riley was slightly relieved that she founded James. ´´Could I please talk to him?`` Riley asked hopefully.

Cathy smiled and nodded. ´´Sure you can, darling. He is right over there, sitting on the couch.´´ James heard what Kathy said. James has gotten in panic as he heard footsteps which came closer every seconds. After a few seconds Riley stood awkwardly across James. A little while Cathy followed Riley by walking in the living room. Kathy grabbed her cup of tea and a biscuit and made her way to her bedroom. ´´If will leave you two alone.´´ Cathy said as she gave a small smile to the teenagers and walked out of the room. Both James and Riley didn't say anything. What did they had to say, anyway?

''James, we need to talk.'' Riley said softly. James didn't react. He just stared blankly at the wall which was perfectly in his view. ''Please, James.'' Riley added. James remained silent again.

''There is nothing to talk about Riley.'' James finally said while not making any eye-contact with Riley.

''Yes, there is, James. Please let's talk.'' Riley begged.

''About what? That you betrayed me and kissed someone else?'' James asked with a angry tone towards Riley. Riley shook her head.

''It's not what it looked like, James. I swear.'' Riley said.

''So you didn't made out with Wyatt?'' James responded. Riley gave James a confused look.

''We didn't made out. It was just one innocent small kiss! It didn't meant anything!'' Riley said. James finally made eye-contact with Riley. He didn't looked happy at all.

''How could you say that?! So you think it's okay to kiss another guy if you are in a relationship?!''

''James, you are completely overreacting. Just let me tell you what happened, okay?'' Riley said. James shook his head.

''You don't have too, Riley. I saw everything, you remember?'' James exclaimed. ''How would you react if I kissed my ex-girlfriend in front of your eyes?'' James asked.

''I would be sad, disappointed, unsecure but mostly furious.'' Riley answered. ''But don't forget that you did the same thing to me, a few weeks before Nationals.'' Riley reminded.

''That's exactly how I feel right now. And that I did something bad in the past, doesn't mean that you can do the same thing I had done. Is this some kind of payback?'' James said.

''James, please listen carefully. I know what I had done is wrong. It weren't my meanings to kiss Wyatt. We just said our goodbyes to each other, we hugged and we kissed. It was just the moment. And I swear that I would have told you as soon as possible that Wyatt and I kissed.'' Riley exclaimed. ''And no, this isn't a payback James. I would never hurt a person's feeling on purpose.'' James was silent.

''But still you did kiss him, Riley.'' James said sadly. ''I don't know what to do Riley. You did hurt me.''

Riley carefully sat down on the sofa next to James. She slowly laid her hand on James's. As soon as their hands touched James immediately pulled his hand away. Riley sighed and decided to continue her talk. ''James, I am so sorry. Not only for kissing someone else, but hurting your feelings as well… I love you James.'' Riley apologized as tear rolled down her cheek.

James looked away from Riley. He didn't know what do. Should he forgive Riley and move on with their lives like nothing ever happened. Or should he reject Riley and leave both Riley and himself heartbroken and reduce the chance of winning of winning Internationals, since Riley and James were in the same group.

James slowly shook his head. ''I am sorry, Riley… But I can't.'' He said softly while still not watching over at Riley's direction.

Riley gave James hurt look. ''You can't what, James?'' Riley asked as a couple of more tears rushed down her cheeks.

James slowly turned his head to face Riley's. '' I can't trust you anymore.'' He said softly right in front of her. ''And I don't know if I still love you anymore.'' James softly added.

Riley had a shocked and sad look on her face, she couldn't imagine what James had said. ''Please don't say that James. Give us one last chance…'' She said as her voice started trilling, that surely meant that she was about to cry in a moment.

James shook his head. ''I am sorry Riley, I surely would have seen it in another way. But I think it's better I we take a break.'' James said sadly. Riley's face was completely shocked.

''Are you breaking up with me?'' Riley asked with disbelieve.

James didn't respond for a while. He took a big sigh and nodded slowly. ''Yes.'' He simply responded.

More tears started to roll down from eyes. Riley sobbed and cried softly. ''It hasn't too end this way. There are a lot of things that we have to discover and do together as a couple.'' She said sadly between her tears.

James felt very bad when he saw Riley like this. He never wanted to see Riley upset. He always wanted to see her smile, laugh and happy. But he had no choice. He don't know how to move on with Riley if he sees the picture of Riley and Wyatt kissing in his head. He just can't imagine Riley with another boy besides himself.

''We surely can discover a lot of things. But not with each other. After seeing you kissing with this Wyatt-guy… I don't know anymore. I guess were not the right one for each other.

''Yes we are! Please James, you can't give up on us now.'' Riley begged with tears.

James took a sigh before he responded. ''Riley, please don't cry.'' James said as he tried to calm Riley down. Riley muted her crying and gave her attention to James. ''Please don't get it all wrong Riley. You are the most funny, smartest and prettiest girl I have ever met. And I can't deny the fact that I always want to be around you, no matter what. But after I saw you kissing your ex-boyfriend… It became too much for me. My thoughts say that they always want to be with you, but my heart tells something else. And I always follow my heart… If I move on with you, I would be lying to myself. I can't be around you if I… don't love you…'' A tear rolled down from James eyes as well.

Riley was silent for a moment. She still had to get a few things straight while her tears were still running.

''I hope we still can be friends.'' James added softly.

Riley looked at James directly and shook her head. ''No James, we can't. I can't be friends with someone who breaks my heart as well.'' Riley stated sadly. ''I don't even know if I still want to dance with you anymore.'' She said as she stood up from her couch and made her way to the exit sad and slowly.

James had a questioned look. ''What do you mean?'' James asked, but Riley ignored him and she opened the door. She turned around too give James one final look.

''Goodbye James.'' She said sadly as she slammed the door behind.

 **(NEXT DAY AT THE STUDIO)**

Everyone at the studio was busy with their routine. Eldon and Michelle were mostly busy with practicing and helping each other with their solo's. Mostly a few other groups were brainstorming for a routine. Just like the small group, which include James, Hunter, Riley and Beth. They are currently practicing for routine they made up. It wasn't much but it was a start and it wasn't bad as well.

But it didn't go that easy as planned. Beth and Hunter were the only one who were actively busy with the routine. The made the steps, positions etcetera. James and Riley on the other side, were not paying that much attention at the routine at all. They neither spoke too each other nor making eye-contact. They were largely inactive.

Beth and Hunter thought they behaved strangely. They didn't want to be a part of their problems, so they didn't said or asked anything to the ex-couple. Instead of going to James and Riley, they decided to go too Kate. They knew she always had a solution too any problem. So after rehearsal Riley and James had to come for a conversation at Kate's office.

''Riley, James. Please take a seat.'' Kate said kind as she gave the teens a sign to get seated. ''Your probably wondering why you're here?''

The teens didn't react. They surely knew where this was going about.

''Well, a number of dancers complained about you two. You guys didn't paid much attention to the dancing, the group and too each other. You two were despicable silent today. Is there something I should know? You know you can tell me everything, right? Kate asked as she confronted James and Riley. They still remained silent until James spoke up.

''The truth is… Riley and I broke up again by yesterday.'' James said softly while not looking Kate in the eye. Kate looked slightly shocked and disappointed to the couple. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe she had to face this problem again. It's like they call in France, _déjà vu._ Kate took a small sigh and leaned to the back of her chair with her arms crossed.

''Why?'' That was everything Kate could manage to say at the moment.

''Its somehow complicated too explain.'' Riley replied softly. Kate slowly shook her head in disappointment.

''I am extremely disappointed in both of you. This is not only causing any problems for you two. But it's also affecting the team as well. And right before Internationals… You know I don't want any drama like before Nationals right?'' Kate stated. The ex-couple just nodded in understand. ''I don't want to hear anything negative of both of you from other dancers. Do you understand?'' Riley and James nodded again. ''Good, you can go.'' Kate simply said. But James and Riley sat on their seats.

''Kate, there is something more.'' James said with slight a slightly nervous tone.

''What is it?''

''James and I don't want to dance with each other anymore in the small group routine.'' Riley responded. Kate has got another shocked face. But this time it quickly faded, you could see that she was slightly getting more and more stress and that she was frustrated as well.

''No, no. That's not going to happen. You guys have to work it out. If you won't, then I'll do it. Wait, I'll better do it. I am calling a therapist. Tomorrow nine o'clock in the morning. In my office. You two have to come whether you like it or not.'' Kate threatened.

''And what if one of us decides not to come.'' James asked.

''That will not be smartest plan. Because if you two will not get along with each other in five days, then I don't see another option than demoting you two too B-Troupe, and that means no Internationals for both of you. And of course your places will be replaced by other dancers.'' Kate explained. She could see that the teens were in slight worry in panic. ''I am sorry that I have to be harsh, but this is Internationals, guys! I don't want any drama nor problems in the period before the competitions. And I want to make your that everyone is committed to the studio, do you understand?''

Riley and James nodded again as they didn't say a word.

''Listen, you two are one of the better dancers and Internationals would be nothing without you two. So will you guys please try your best to get this threw? If you don't do this for yourselves, please do it for the team.. So will I see you two tomorrow?'' Kate asked hopefully.

James and Riley made eye-contact for the first time since they broke up. They both wanted to dance and win Internationals. ''Yes.'' They both said in unison. Kate gave both of them a relieved smile.

''That's great guys. You can both go. I'm crossing my fingers for you two.''

 **Culture Shock**

Rehearsal finished and as always you could find most of the dancers at Culture Shock. Only James and Riley weren't there. Michelle and Chloe were ordering some drinks at the desk. Giselle and Thalia were sitting across each other at a table. Daniel and Amanda shared a chat as well. Emily enjoyed herself with a mug of coffee and a magazine. Beth was sitting all by herself at one of the empty lonely corners of the juice café. Hunter, Eldon and West were chilling on a bench and they were having a weird conversation like always.

''I definitely think that West and the rest, sounds the best.'' West exclaimed. The two other boys tried their best not to laugh.

''That sounds ridiculous, dude.'' Hunter joked. Eldon nodded in agreement.

''I totally agree.'' Eldon replied. West face turned slightly disappointed.

''Come on! Its catchy! It even rimes! West, rest… Do you get it?''

''Hey guys, what about… E-Boys!'' Eldon suggested with fake-enthusiasm. Hunter and West laughed their heads out.

''Dude, my name is thousand times than that of yours!'' West laughed.

''Hey, but in the letter E comes in all names. _E_ ldon, W _e_ st, Hunt _e_ r and Jam _e_ s.'' Eldon exclaimed.

''You forgot Daniel.'' Hunter added. Eldon's face changed immediately.

''I know, because I did that on purpose.'' Eldon responded rudely. West's face turned confused.

''Why would you do that?'' West asked confused.

''I don't know. Ever since he betrayed us before Nationals… I don't have a good feeling with this guy. I am thinking he is planning something that will ruin our way to Internationals. I don't know what it is but I'll find out.'' Eldon proclaimed. Hunter and West gave Eldon a confused look. They thought he was completely overreacting.

''Dude, chill. You are making a fool of yourself. No one is going to leave the studio before Internationals.'' Hunter said as he calmed Eldon down.

''Yeah, it's not like anyone would get an offer from another dance school or something, and if they do, they will surely reject it.'' West added. Eldon took a short relieved sigh and took a sip of his juice.

''Yeah, you guys are probably right, but I still not trust Daniel hundred percent.'' Eldon stated.

''Whatever you want, dude.'' Hunter said. ''But don't think about it too much.''

The three boys remained silent for a while. Until West decided to say something.

''Can I tell you two something?'' He asked as he put his drink down on the table in front of him.

''Sure, man. What is bothering you?'' Eldon responded.

''Well, there is this girl and-'' West started as he immediately got interrupted by Hunter.

''Aha, a girl. I knew it was about time that you get a girlfriend.'' Hunter joked.

''Who is it? Do we know her?'' Eldon asked curious.

''Does she dance in our studio?'' Hunter continued.

''That's not the mean reason. I am asking for your permission to date her.'' West stated. The break dancer and the contemporary dancer gave each other a confused gaze and gave one to West as well.

''Dude, why do you need our permission to date someone?'' Hunter chuckled. Eldon chuckled as well.

''It's your life, man. We can't tell what you can or can't do.'' Eldon added.

''Well, I asked that question because, that girl I am talking about is Emily. Both of you dated her, so is it okay if I ask her out on a date.'' West wondered as he was hoping that they had move on with Emily.

''Dude, I am over Emily. A long time ago… Next time you don't have to ask mine 'permission'. You should just hang out with whoever you want.'' Hunter said.

''I am cool with it too… Just have fun with her.'' Eldon said. ''Not too much fun.'' He quickly added.

West gave them a relieved smile and a fist bump. ''You guys are awesome.''

''Nah, that's what bro's are for right?'' Eldon said.

''Yeah, we support each other, no matter what.'' Eldon added. ''Now you should go ask her out.'' He said as he was searching were Emily was sitting.

''Good luck, man.'' Eldon said as he pulled West up from the bench and pushed him towards Emily's direction.

West stopped halfway and took a big sigh. He putted a bright smile on his face and walked up smoothly to Emily, who was still reading a magazine. ''Hey, Emily.'' He greeted with still a smile on his face.

Emily looked up from her papers and gave a smile to West as well. ''Hi West. How are you doing?'' Emily asked friendly.

''I'm all fine. Thanks for asking. So what are you doing?'' West thanked and asked.

''Oh, nothing. Just randomly reading a magazine about Holland.'' Emily responded.

''Aha, The Netherlands. Did you know that I speak fluently Dutch?'' He asked, as he took a seat right next to her on the bench.

Emily putted her magazine down and gave her full attention to West. ''Really?'' Emily asked curiously.

West nodded his head. ''Yes, I am serious. Ten full sentences.'' West exclaimed proudly.

Emily chuckled. ''Okay, prove it to me.''

''Sure.'' West said with a smile, he quickly thought about something. ''Okay, I got something. _Je hebt hele witte tanden._ '' West said smoothly in a funny accent.

Emily laughed when she heard West talking a strange language. ''What the heck does that mean?'' She laughed.

''I will tell you on our date.'' West exclaimed.

Emily's laugh slightly disappeared. ''What date?''

''The date you promised me?'' West said with a smile.

Emily chuckled because she clearly doesn't remember anything. ''When?''

''Right before the semis at Nationals, don't you remember?'' West asked.

Emily took a deep thought. After a short while she remembered again. ''Oh, know I remembered. You asked me on a date during Nationals. But I thought that after Nationals we made clear that it's better that we remained friends?'' Emily remembered.

West nodded his head. ''Exactly, we said it was better to remain just friends, but you had never cancelled our date. So it is officially a fact that you should go on a date with me.'' West smiled.

Emily thought for a second. ''You have a point right there… You are freakishly smart… You know what? Pick me up at 6.30. I want to know what that sentence means.'' Emily joked.

''Is that a yes.'' West asked.

Emily nodded her head. ''Yes.'' Emily confirmed.

''That's cool.'' West smiled. ''You know, you actually can translate that sentence threw the internet or something…''

Emily chuckled. ''I know. But it's more fun if it's coming out of your mouth.'' West smiled. ''And what are we going to do on our 'date'?'' She asked.

''I don't want to say too much, but all I can say is; Be as much as possible yourself.'' Emily gave West a confused look. That wasn't an answer to her question. ''Don't ask. You will see yourself.'' He said with a wink.

Emily smiled to West. A little while later Emily heard her phone vibrate in her pocket. She probably had gotten a text message. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and read the message that she had received.

''Uhm, sorry West. I have to go. I guess I will see you tonight.'' She said as she stood up from the bench.

''Sure.'' West said as he stood up as well. ''I will see you tonight.'' He said as he embraced Emily with a quick hug.

Emily smiled as she pulled away. ''Bye.'' Emily smiled as she left the café. West waved in return.

As Emily was out of his sight. He sat down and gave himself a compliment. Next to him on the bench he noticed the magazine Emily was reading of. The magazine seemed interesting to him because Emily was reading it. So he grabbed the magazine, but something fell out of it. He grabbed the thing that fell out. It was a golden envelope. On it was written; _For Emily_. The envelope was already open and the letter was sticking out. He was thinking whether he should read it or not. It wasn't his. But on the other side, Emily would never find out as West gave him the envelope like nothing ever happened. After West flipped a coin he decided to read it. He grabbed the letter and quickly scanned it. After he finished reading the letter, he was totally shocked. The letter he was holding in his hands was an invitation from a dance school. Not a regular dance school. But surely one of the highest rated dance schools in the world. He knew it because of the name. Golden Stars Dance Academy, Boston. They won Internationals last year. And they are amazingly good. West was afraid that Eldon might be right. The Next Step may lose a dancer before Internationals. The only difference is that it isn't Daniel. But it may be Emily.

 **END CHAPTER THREE**

 **I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please let me know what you thought while reading this chapter. The feedback can help me out by making this story better**

 **Ideas, suggestions, questions? PM me or put in your review**

 **I'm trying to update as soon as possible. This weekend will come too early for me. So I guess I will update chapter four next week.**

 **Sorry again for the late update.**

 **Enjoy the autumn season! I will see you soon with another chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas everyone. I hope it will be a day with a lot of joy and happiness!**

 **Extremely sorry for not updating in such a long time, since school started I didn't had much time to write. I totally can't schedule school, sports and spare time, I just can't schedule. I'm just fourteen, but I can't use that as an excuse.**

 **I also had missed some creativity last couple of weeks. I just somehow got stuck in a middle of a plot and I couldn't move on until three days ago... So I would really appreciate it if you may want to share your idea's threw a PM or a review. *Already, thank you.***

 **I just want thank you for still reading this story after my long absence from FanFiction. I will** **try** **to write and update more often.**

 **However, here is my small Christmas present to you! Hope you will enjoy it!**

''Thanks for the wonderful evening, West. I had a great time.'' Emily thanked as she slowly walked next to West threw the park in the middle of a chilly summer evening. It was almost ten, but it wasn't that dark after all. The two spend the whole evening together

Firstly, West brought Emily to a baseball game. They only watched the first period of the game, but that didn't meant that they didn't had a fun time. It was Emily's first time in a baseball stadium and she enjoyed herself. She ate bags of peanuts, drank large bottles of rude beer and if that wasn't enough, the home team hat a home-run. They ball flight towards the audience were Emily and West were sitting and Emily caught a ball. After that they immediately went to the go-kart factory. They raced against each other and Emily was surprisingly good. Emily won two out of the three races from West. She even made a new record by setting the quickest time on the track. Emily's name and time are written in the road of fame in the go-kart factory. After racing each other they went for a dinner at West's favorite food place which was surprisingly enough Emily's favorite food place too. So an half hour later they went to a fun park, full with roller coasters and other attractions. They enjoyed themselves with some crazy rides on some nerve-wrecking roller coaster. After some few rides they were both a bit dizzy and decided to go on a attraction which didn't had that much speed and loops. So they went on a Ferris Wheel. When they were on top of the wheel they could see a stunning sunset. They even hold each other's hands and enjoyed their moment together. A short time later they were walking in the park in the middle of a beautiful evening.

West smiled at Emily. He was relieved Emily enjoyed herself. ''I'm glad you liked it. I had a great time myself either.'' West said. ''But this date isn't over yet. I still got two points that have to be done by tonight.'' West added.

''What are we going to do next?'' Emily asked. She is extremely curious what West had planned after this amazing evening. West only chuckled as response. A moment later he whistled and a few seconds later violin music came out of nowhere. The sound came closer every second.

''We haven't danced. And what is a date without closing it with a dance?'' West smiled as he offered a hand to his date. Emily smiled and she gladly accepted the hand. Emily putted her hands on West's shoulders and West puts his hands around Emily's waist. They slowly moved on the music which came closer. ''I still have a surprise for you. Just a little one.'' West said while he was still dancing.

''What is it?'' Emily asked. West chuckled.

''You'll see.''

After a few seconds a violinist walked out of the bushes. That wasn't the surprise. The surprise is the violinist himself. Emily squeezed her eyes to make sure that it was the person she thought it was.

''Hunter? Is that you?'' Emily questioned while she laughed. Hunter was wearing a classic black and white tuxedo with a black tie. Hunter tried to hide his face when he was slightly turning red while he kept playing.

''No. Word. To. Any. One. About. This.'' Hunter warned while he kept playing the slow song. Emily chuckled and gave her attention back to the dancing with her date.

''How did you manage to get that?'' Emily laughed as she pointed to the blushing, tuxedo wearing, violin playing Hunter.

''Well, I found out.'' West said with a smile while he stepped with the rhythm of the music.

''This is so not worth $20.'' Hunter complained softly but loud enough for Emily and West to hear. Emily kept chuckling.

''How?'' Emily asked again. West sighed and quickly. He shortly laughed as he thought back about how he discovered.

''I actually found out today. After rehearsals today we went to Culture Shock, right? So I chilled with the guys and after a short while Hunter left. But he forgot his back pack. So I decided to bring it to his aunt's house where he was currently staying. So I drove to his house and rang the on the door. Hunter's cousin opened the door. She told me that Hunter-''

''Dude that's enough. 30 dollars, or I am gone.'' Hunter said as his face turned red again, while he kept playing the violin.

''20 dollars and a mug of Starbucks coffee.'' West negotiated. Hunter immediately stopped playing.

''No, way. I am out!'' Hunter stated.

''Okay, its surely no problem if I tell whole A-Troupe that you are the best violin player I ever know.'' West said with a somewhat evil grin. Hunter groaned in frustration and finally gave in.

''Can I get a chocolate chip muffin with the coffee?'' Hunter finally asked. West smiled to his friend.

''Of course, man.'' West replied.

''I mean those big ones. I heard they were delicious! Crunchy on the outside, soft in the-'' West interrupted.

''Yeah, sure. Can you please continue playing?''

Not a second later Hunter placed the violin back on his shoulder and finally continued playing. ''I want a caramel frappuccino with whipped cream.'' Hunter quickly added. West shrugged and gave his attention to Emily while dancing.

''So, were was I?'' West began.

''You were telling a story about how you found out that Hunter plays violin.'' Emily reminded while still holding West's shoulder and moved along with music.

''Oh, right! So Hunter's cousin opened the door. She told me that Hunter was practicing upstairs in his room. I thought his cousin was talking about practicing dance. So I made my way up to his room and I clearly heard classic music. I reached in front of his door and found out that the music came from his room. So without knocking I entered his room and there I saw Hunter playing violin with the assistance of YouTube-video's. You must have seen his face! It was priceless! It was like this.'' West laughed as he imitated Hunter's shocked. Emily laughed as well.

''Your evil, bro. Pure evil!'' Hunter exclaimed with a blush on his face as he finished the key of the song. Emily even laughed harder.

''So in change that I will not tell the group about his 'secret'. He has to play violin on our date.'' West added.

''So you actually blackmailed him?'' Emily asked with a serious tone.

''Yes, he did!'' Hunter exclaimed frustrated.

''West…'' Emily said serious. ''What you did is… the nicest thing anyone has done to me.'' Emily said kind and thankfully. Hunter opened his mouth in disbelieve. West smiled proud ''Blackmailing your friends, just for me. That is surely the nicest thing anyone has done to me.'' Emily thanked.

''And what about me? I'm the victim.'' Hunter started.

''Oh, right! Thanks for the amazing show, man! You were great!'' West complimented.

''Thanks Hunter, you played amazing.'' Emily complimented.

''Well, I didn't had a choice.'' Hunter said softly. ''And will you please not talk about this to anyone? Please?'' Hunter almost begged.

''Your secret is save with me.'' Emily promised.

''Promise is promise, I won't tell anyone. And here..'' West said as he pushed 30 dollars in Hunter's hand.

''Uhm, this is ten more dollars than we have compromised.'' Hunter said confused as he watched the money in his hands.

''Well, you deserved it man. Just see it as a tip.'' West said with a smile as he tapped his good friend on his shoulder. Hunter smiled and thanked West. He was about to put the money in his wallet, but something stopped him. He quickly stopped West.

''Wait, keep the money.'' Hunter said as he handed the money back to West. West gave a confused look at Hunter.

''No, no. It's yours. Why would you give it back?'' West asked confused.

''Because were bro's. Bro's don't ask money if they are asked to do things for each other.'' Hunter explained.

''Are you sure?'' West asked.

''Let's just see it as a free private show because you two are my first audience.''

''That's cool, dude. I really owe you this one.'' West said as he gave him a bro-hug.

''It's nothing dude. You two just have fun and enjoy your weekend. I'll see you Monday in the studio.'' Hunter as he walked off with his violin case in his hand.

''See you, Hunter!'' Emily replied. Hunter gave a final wave before he said something to West.

''West, you still owe me a coffee and _two_ chocolate-chip muffins!'' Hunter shouted.

''You said one!'' West replied.

''No, no! I said two! See you on Monday!'' He shouted as he ran off.

 **(A SHORT MOMENT LATER)**

''Thanks again for this amazing date, West. I really appreciate it.'' Emily thanked as the stepped right in front Emily's front door.

''I should thank you for going on a date with me. I had a great time too.'' West smiled. ''It felt good, I think we should do this more often.'' West suggested.

''Are you asking me out on another date, West?'' Emily asked hopefully.

''If you want.'' West said. Emily gave a smile.

''I'd love that.'' She replied. The two remained in a comfortable silence. After a short while Emily broke the silence. ''Well, I guess I'm heading inside… Thanks again, West.''

''Wait, before you leave, I want to say something.'' West wanted to mention about the invitation Emily has gotten. He was doubting whether he should mention it or not. He didn't want to ruin the mood so he decided to keep it for himself.

''What do you want to say, West?'' Emily asked with a small smile. West quickly thought what he would say right now.

''You have very white teeth!'' West blurred. Emily chuckled confused but blushed.

''Thanks, West. Why this compliment?''

''Well, je hebt hele witte tanden.'' West simply said. Emily looked confused at West until she realized it.

''Oh, is that what that sentence mean?'' Emily asked. West nodded. Emily smiled. ''Thanks West! You have white yourself.'' Emily complimented. ''But I want to tell you something too.''

''What do you want to tell me?'' West asked. Instead of answering the question Emily walked up to West and gave him a kiss on his lips. West was shocked. It came so unexpected that he froze and didn't react. After five seconds Emily pulled away and West was still frozen. Emily didn't know how West would so she blushed and apologized.

''Uhm, sorry. I didn't know why I did that…''

''It's okay… It came unexpected but… I liked it.'' West said. Emily blushed again.

''Well, I am glad you liked it. Once again, thanks.''

''But what does it mean for us?'' West suddenly asked out of nowhere.

''What do you mean?'' Emily asked confused.

''Well, does this mean that we are dating?'' West asked. Emily just smiled.

''If you want.'' Emily replied playfully. West smiled back in return.

''I'd love that.'' West said happy.

''Great.'' Emily finally said. She opened her and gave West one final look. ''This was an unforgettable night, West. Thank you.'' Emily thanked one final time. West just smiled at his new girlfriend.

''Sweet dreams.'' West said. Emily smiled and softly closed the door. After the door was completely closed, West cheered loudly in himself. He even made a back flip to celebrate the success of this night. This was surely the best night of his live. After a few seconds he remained smooth and made his way to his house. ''Smooth job, West!'' He said proudly to himself.

 **(NEXT DAY AT CULTURE SHOCK)**

It was Sunday. So that meant no rehearsals, but the studio was open. Surely a few dancers came by to practice but a lot of other dancers were spending their free day with other activities. Just like Hunter, who spend his day at Culture Shock, he was studying. It was the ideal place and time to study. He couldn't learn at home because it's always to noisy there. And during the weeks he was too busy focusing on dance. And since it was Sunday he had the all the time he needed, and it wasn't busy at all in the juice bar. Besides Hunter, Beth was also in Culture Shock. They were actually the only two persons of the studio who where there. Beth was sitting all by herself at one of the lonely corner of the juice bar enjoying herself with a strawberry smoothie. She didn't made any friends in A-Troupe besides James. Sometimes she felt kind of lonely lately. She missed to have a friend. Just someone to talk to. About the fun stuff or problems, just about everything. While she sat there she noticed Hunter, she saw that he was struggling with his homework. She didn't paid any to Hunter after. Until, she thought of something. She saw how much Hunter was struggling, if she'd help him he would be so thankful that he may see her more as a friend-figure.

Beth also could see Hunter was slightly getting tired of studying. So she thought giving him a mug of coffee would be a good start of 'introducing herself'. She often saw Hunter drinking coffee though. Beth was kind of a wallflower after she joined A-Troupe. She noticed things that others didn't saw. Even the things with the smallest details. So did she know that Hunter's favorite coffee was a Caramel Frappucino with whipped cream on top. So a little moment later Beth stepped without doubt towards the counter and ordered two mugs of coffee and she decided to order some muffins too. After her order has been received she steps slowly but confident towards Hunter who was still with his eyes on his book. Beth reached her destination and she but the mug of coffee and muffin on the table where he was studying on. Beth decided to speak to grab his attention.

''Uhm, hi.'' Beth managed to say. Hunter laid his books down and turned his head and body ninety degrees to the right. He gave a short quick friendly smile to Beth before he immediately went learning his books.

''Hi Beth.'' Hunter replied slightly rushed and impatience. By hearing Hunter's voice Beth knew Hunter wasn't in the mood or didn't had any time to talk to her.

''Oh, I see your busy. I'll just leave now…'' Beth said softly as she slowly walked back. Hunter felt quilt when he discovered how rude he sounded towards Beth.

''Beth, wait. Come back, please.'' Hunter said. Beth slowly turned around and walked back at Hunter's direction. Hunter laid his hand on his forehead in slight frustration.'' I'm sorry for my choice of sound and volume. You see, I am stressed because I have exams in two week and nothing gets stuck in my head.''

Beth silently took a seat next to him. ''I noticed…'' She said. ''That's why I brought you that.'' Beth said as she pointed at the coffee and muffin. ''I thought you can't study without an empty stomach.''

''Ooh, I didn't even notice.'' Hunter responded surprised. He grabbed the mug of coffee and took a sip of it. ''Mm, Caramel Frappucino! My favorite! How did you know?'' Hunter stated enthusiastic. Beth just smiled. ''And even a muffin! A CHOCOLATE CHIP?!'' Hunter exclaimed in disbelieve. Hunter started crying out of nowhere. ''You don't know how much this means to me, Beth. You really made my day.'' He cried dramatically as he laid his hand on Beth's shoulder.

''Uhm, are you okay?'' Beth asked awkwardly.

Hunter nodded as a few after-tears fell were rolling down his cheek. ''Yeah, I'm just so happy that you brought me this. It's just what I needed. But I am also so stressed with those exams. I barely know anything… And I am so exhausted with studying all day. I can't even control dance, school and spare time anymore, It's just too much at the moment.'' Hunter explained.

''Maybe I could help you?'' Beth offered. Hunter smiled friendly in return.

''That's really kind of you, Beth. But I don't know what you could do to help me.'' Hunter said.

''Well, I can make you a schedule for dance, school and spare time. And I could help with almost all the subjects and test you, and most important; Giving you motivation. Please let me help you, I know I can make a difference and let you pass your exams.'' Beth stated.

''Do you promise that?'' Hunter asked.

''With whole my heart.'' Beth promised as she putted her hand on her heart. Hunter smiled as he shook Beth's hand to make it official.

''I guess we should celebrate!'' Hunter suggested.

''I'd love that, after you finished learning for today.'' Beth replied. Hunter sighed.

''You don't even know which subjects I have to learn. I'm sitting here two full hours already.'' Hunter complained. Beth nodded understandingly.

''Let's make a deal; Right now you have a twenty minutes break, enjoy your muffin and coffee, get some energy, have a small chat. But after that, we're focusing on your schoolwork, deal?'' Beth offered.

Hunter nodded and accepted the offer. ''Sounds good to me.'' Beth gave a small smile to Hunter and grabbed her mobile to set an timer.

''Twenty minutes to grab your breath, from now.'' Beth said as she confirmed the timer on her phone.

''Cool. Thanks for the drink and the snack, I really appreciate it.'' Hunter thanked. Beth smiled.

''No problem, I guess you deserve it after studying such a long time.'' Beth said as she looked at the muffin on the table. ''That muffin looks delicious, though. I wish I had bought one for myself as well.

''We can share it together, if you want?'' Hunter offered. Beth shook her head.

''No, it's okay. It's yours.'' Beth said surely.

''Come on. You paid for it, and you offered to help me. So the most fairest thing to do is to at least share this beautiful looking chocolate-chip muffin with me.'' Hunter said as he tried to convince Beth. Beth took a deep sigh and finally gave in.

''Fine, only because its bothering you that much.'' Beth said.

''That's cool to me.'' Hunter stated.

''So, shall we split up the muffin?'' Beth asked.

''Nah, just take a bite of it and pas it to, then I'll take a bite and pass it to you and so on.'' Hunter explained.

''Isn't it much easier to just split it up?'' Beth asked.

''Uh, yeah, if you want to do it the hard and fancy way…'' Hunter responded.

''You didn't hear me complain.'' Beth stated as she grabbed the muffin and took a small bit out of it. ''Oh wauw! This taste amazing!'' Beth said as she praised the muffin and handed it to Hunter. ''It taste even better than I could imagine! Crunchy on the outside and-''

''Soft and warm on the inside.'' Hunter said as he finished Beth's sentence. Beth and Hunter laughed. ''You know Beth, you're okay.''

Beth replied with a smile. ''And so are you.'' Beth replied. The two remained comfortingly silent for a short moment until Beth spoke. ''Wait are you waiting for? Take a bite of the muffin."

Hunter gave smile and gently took a bite and rested his eyes as he was chewing it slowly. He seemed to enjoy it.

"And what do you think?" Beth asked curiosly waiting for Hunter's reaction. Hunter didn't reply and instead of reacting he took another bite of the muffin. "Hunter?" Beth tried again as she gently shook Hunter's arm. Hunter finally reacts. "Wauw, you really seem to like that muffin." Beth said.

Hunter shook his head. "Nah, I had better once before." Hunter said nonchalantly.

Beth was confused. "How could you say that if you seemed to enjoy- You know, I don't even going to ask."

"That's my way of eating a muffin, get used to it, because their a lot of other things you don't about me." Hunter said.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Beth wondered.

"Well, you have to discover it yourself." Hunter said playfully. Beth chuckled.

"That's easy." Beth said.

"You think?" Hunter chuckled. "I'm not an open book or open door or something in that direction."

"Me neither..." Beth said.

"Okay, lets make it a bit interesting." Hunter said.

"I'm listening." Beth said.

"You against me, a challenge. We have to know as much as possible things of each other. The person who can name the most facts about the other wins." Hunter suggested.

"Sure, it isn't hard. Since I am surely going to win, what does the winner get?" Beth asked.

"Well, since you have an high self-esteem, the loser will leave The Next Step." Hunter offered.

"What?! Are you f-"

"No, just kidding! The loser has to throw a bucket filled with extreme cold water on his or her head and have to dance with his or her's wet clothes in public. And you have to dance the Whip... In Miami." Hunter explained.

"Wauw, you clearly thought about it for a long time, didn't you?" Beth wondered.

"So do you accept the challenge?" Hunter asked as he stook his hand out.

Beth didn't hesitate for a second and immedaitly shook Hunter's hand.

"Awesome, we have three months. That's when Internationals will start." Hunter stated.

"That's cool." Beth said. "Break is almost over, shall we start with studying?" Beth suggest.

"Fine, but hey, since Riley and James aren't 100%... How will I say it? 'Commited' to dancing at the moment, I suggest we could brainstorm for our small group after studying?"

Beth smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Awesome. So shall we start with geography?"

 **(** **AT TNS STUDIO, MUSIC ROOM)**

Michelle had the whole music room for herself since there weren't many dancers who came to the studio on Sunday, the other dancers she knew were in the studio were Chloe, Giselle and maybe Eldon, because he came to practise everyday at the studio, just like Michelle, but she wasn't sure.

However, she was brainstorming a few ideas for her solo. She didn't came up with any ideas, because she had something else on her mind, her birthday was coming up, actually the following day. Michelle is so excited that she can barely think about anything else. She is wondering what kind of presents and gifts she will get, or that her friends are organisizing a surprise party for her. She was mostly excited because it was going to be her first birthday in Toronto and with The Next Step. So she surely don't know what to expect this and she hoped it will be a birthday she'd never forget.

 **A/N: *Short scene, it will continue next chapter***

 **(EMILY'S AND RILEY'S HOUSE)**

"Riley, it's me Emily. Can I come in?" Emily asked gently as she knocked softly on her little sister's door.

"Yeah, come in, the door is open." Riley said from her room. Emily opened the door to see that Riley was laying on her back on her bed staring blankly at the white ceilling of her room.

"Hey." Emily started. Riley just turned her head and gave a small smile.

"Hey." Riley simply replied as she turned her eyes back to the ceilling.

"How are you doing?" Emily asked as she slowly walks towards Riley's bed.

"Fine." Riley simply answered as she kept focussing on the ceilling. Emily took a sigh and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come on Riley, don't you want to talk about it?" Emily wondered.

"Why should we talk about it when I'm feeling so fantastic." Riley replied.

"Because you don't. Riley I know the break-up was hard, I have been threw this before, it's surely helps when you talk about it." Emily said.

"I'm not in the mood right now..." Riley mumbled.

"Riley... I'm slightly worried about you. You haven't been out of your room for since yesterday. You should atleast eat or drink something." Emily said worried.

"Yeah, I'll do that later." Riley said. ''Anyway, how did your date with West go?" Riley asked.

"Do not change the subject Riley, we're talking about you and about nothing else."

"Ugh, Emily, I'm fine okay. Can you just leave me alone for a moment?" Riley saidas she slightly got annoyed by her older sister.

"Riley, please talk to me. I know you're not okay. You don't have to try to be strong in front of me. I'm your sister, you can tell me anything, alright?" Emily said as she gently putted her hand on top of Riley's. Riley just nodded in response. "So, how do you feel?"

Riley sat down on the edge of her bed. She started sniffing softly as a few fresh tears start streaming out of her eyes. "I feel bad." Riley said softly as more tears started to form and as she cried to harder. "I m-miss, J-James."

Emily putted her arm around Riley to comfort her. "I-I just don't understand why he gave up on us so qu-quickly." Riley cried.

"Shh, it's okay Riley. Take your time." Emily whispered as she tried to calm Riley a bit down.

"I thought, he would forgive... I just don't understand why. I said to him that I was sorry... and I said that I loved him. But he doubted if he still loved me. And possibly because of me, I ruined all our chances to win Internationals, if I hadn't kissed Wyatt anyway, this all would have never happened. It's all my fault."

"Hey, don't say that, it isn't your fault. It isn't anyone's fault. Not Wyatt's nor James's fault. It could have happened to anyone. And I'm sure the team isn't mad at you or James. I'm sure they'll be shocked and slightly panicked at first, but they will support you whenever its needed. And about you and James, it's going to be alright. It just need a little time. I heard from Kate that you two go on relationship therapy together, that's atleast one step. But anyway, keep hangin', it's going to be all fine on one day."

Riley was slightly calmed and gave a small smile to her sister as she dryed up her tears. "You just said that because I am your little sister, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. But I meant the things I said." Emily said.

"What would I have do if it weren't you Emily? You helped and supported me since we were young, I just love you." Riley said to her older sister.

"Awh, I love you too." Emily chuckled as she pulled Riley into an hug. "But Riley, I have to confess something to you." Emily said as she pulled away from the hug.

"What is it?" Riley asked confused.

"Well, I got a lettre, from a school, from a dance school... In America. Threw Wyatt the GSD Academy asked me to join their studio... So I may consider... To leave The Next Step."

 **End chapter 4.**

 **What did you think? Good? Bad? Mwah? Let me know! :)**

 **I guess my next update will be on the new year, 2016.**

 **2015 wasn't a good year for me, I hope 2016 will give me a lot of luck, happiness, love and creativity :). I wish you all the best for 2016 and may luck, happiness, love and creativity be on your side!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!**

 **I am very sorry for the long waiting for an update. I don't really have an excuse. But from today I WILL update every week a chapter until the first week of September. :)**

 **This is not a regular chapter. I will make two chapters about Michelle's birthday. It is a bit different and I hope that you will like it.**

 **Thanks for your patience. Here is chapter five! Enjoy :)**

It was a beautiful Monday morning as Michelle woke up by the loud and annoying sound of her alarm clock. She pushed her blankets away so she can easily sit on the edge of her bed. She pressed the 'mute'-button on her alarm clock and stood up from her bed. After a few stretches and a final yawn, she putted a bright smile on her face. It wasn't a regular day for her, because today is her birthday.

The good-mooded Michelle stepped into her house shoes and excitedly headed downstairs to see if her dad did anything special for her. As Michelle stood down the stairs, she didn't hear any noises. Not from the TV, not from the stove, nothing. Michelle decided to look around the house, hoping to find her father. A moment later Michelle entered the kitchen, she couldn't find her father, but she did find a note and a covered plate on the kitchen table.

 _Dear Michelle,_

 _Happy 18th Birthday, sweetheart! As you can see on the table, there's a covered plate on the table. Underneath the cover there's a delicious birthday breakfast waiting for you._

 _As you may notice, I am not at home. I am extremely sorry for not being at home celebrating your special day with you, a colleague of mine got sick, and work scheduled me to replace him. I hope I will be back at home before evening strikes, but I can't promise anything._

 _I am so sorry, Michelle. But I promise that I will make it up to you soon. I promise._

 _A lot of hugs and kisses,_

 _Your dad._

Michelle sadly read the letter from her father, she was sad, but she couldn't blame her father for this. Lucky for her is that she got all her friends around her, that can cause for a lot of fun.

Michelle putted down the letter and removed the cover from the plate. The plate was filled with pancakes covered in melted chocolate, surrounded by sweet fruits like strawberries, raspberries and blueberries. It was Michelle's favorite breakfast. The breakfast did make Michelle feel better after the absence of her father.

Michelle took a seat at the kitchen table. She was about to get a bite of her breakfast until her phone rang. It was Hunter who was calling.

"Hello?" Michelle answered as she waited for a response on the other side of the line.

"Hey Michelle, it's me Hunter! I was calling you to ask if I can borrow your math book, because I lost mine book and I really need to study for my exams.'' Hunter replied. Michelle actually didn't really know what to say, he thought Hunter was calling her to wish her a happy birthday, not to ask her if she could borrow her math book.

"Uhm, sure-"

"I'm just messing with you Michelle! Happy birthday!" Hunter shouted excitedly on the phone.

"Aww, you remembered!" Michelle chuckled.

"Of course! How could I ever forget your birthday? I know you since kindergarten, remember? I know almost everything about you. You are one of my closest friends." Hunter stated.

Michelle felt a happy feeling threw her body, at that moment she knew she would always have a true friend in her life. "Thanks Hunter, you don't know how much this words meant to me. You are a good friend to me as well."

"Thanks Michelle." Hunter said. "So how do you feel on your birthday?"

"I feel excited." Michelle said with a soft voice.

"Well, you definitely don't sound that way. Is there something wrong?" Hunter asked slightly worried.

"No, it's nothing to worry about it. It's just that my dad had to work earlier than usual today and now he isn't at home celebrating my 18th birthday with me. It just makes me slightly upset, but I'm alright." Michelle responded with a small hint of disappointment in her voice.

"That sucks, Michelle."

"I know."

"No one should be alone on their birthday." Hunter stated.

"It's okay, Hunter. I am not alone all day. In an hour or three I get the bus towards downtown, grab a cup of coffee at Culture Shock and dance at the studio until the end of the afternoon." Michelle described.

Hunter yawned loudly on the phone. "No offense Michelle, but that sounds boring. Shall I keep you company the coming three hours before we head to the studio." Hunter suggested.

"Oh no, I'm good Hunter. Don't bother and waste your time. Despite don't you want to use this couple of hours to study for your exams?" Michelle wondered.

"Come on Michelle. You only turn eighteen once in your life." Hunter replied. "And I studied yesterday whole day long with Beth. So no need to worry about that."

"With Beth? Did I miss something yesterday?" Michelle asked.

"I will tell you within 20 minutes... When I am at your house." Hunter said.

"Hunter, you really don't -"

"Michelle, I am coming, whether you like it or not." Hunter interrupted.

Michelle gave a big sigh. "Fine." She said as she finally gave in.

Hunter chuckled. "Awesome, see you soon!"

( ^ )

A small 15 minutes later, Hunter stood in front of Michelle's door. He rang the doorbell and a few seconds later Michelle opened the door. Michelle gave Hunter a wide grin when she opened the door.

"Happy birthday, again!" Hunter shouted enthusiastic and embraced Michelle with a hug.

Michelle hugged him back. "Thanks Hunter!" Michelle thanked as they pulled away. "Come in."

Hunter followed Michelle towards the living room. They both took a seat next to each other on the soda. "Can I offer you something to drink?" Michelle asked kindly.

"No, thanks I'm all right." Hunter said. A short moment later Hunter grabbed something out of his backpack. It was something flat, small and square that was wrapped in a shiny silver paper. He handed it to Michelle. "A small present for you." Hunter said.

Michelle gave a surprised look to Hunter and gave him a smile as she gladly accepts the present. "Aw, you shouldn't have done that."

"You deserve it, Michelle. You've put a lot of effort in The Next Step and I know you had a rough time with the divorce of your parents. I know that sucks, but today I want to give you a reason to smile, and I'll try everything to make this the most unforgettable birthday ever."

Michelle slightly blushed. "Since when did you became a good speaker?" Michelle wondered with a giggle.

"Just open the present."

Michelle gave Hunter one final smile before she unwrapped the paper. As Michelle unwrapped all the paper, she could see a pink framed picture. A picture of Hunter and herself when they were younger.

Michelle kept smiling at the picture. "I love it. Thank you so much." Michelle said as she embraced Hunter with a tight hug.

"You're welcome." Hunter responded relieved. "I was afraid that you wouldn't like the present."

"Are you kidding? I totally love this. It brings a lot of memories back from our time in Madison." Michelle said with a smile. She stared at the picture and gave a glance towards Hunter. She gave him a smile. "Do you still remember where we took this picture?"

Hunter chuckled. "I will never forget that moment, this picture was taking right after our first duet ever. We were like seven years old."

"We were nervous so, because we had to perform in front of all the pupils parents." Michelle remembered.

"I remember that you were so nervous, that I had to hold your hand for a whole two hours straight." Hunter added.

Michelle laughed. "I remember that, you were so nervous too that your hand palms sweat. You barely could held my hand the right way."

"Actually, I wasn't that nervous for the show. I was shaking because I got to hold your hand." Hunter confessed.

Michelle chuckled. "Really?"

"Yeah, you may not even know, but I had a serious crush on you years and years before we dated." Hunter said.

"I knew that already." Michelle said.

"You knew?'' Hunter wondered.

"Yeah, for example. Since you were six you had sent me anonymous love letters once in a while, I once betray you putting a letter in my bag, since then I knew it was you and I always kept my mouth." Michelle told. Hunter scratched himself behind his ear. "Oh, and there were those times where you brought muffins to school. You didn't shared the muffins with all your friends, but you'd always gave me one."

Hunter blushed slightly.

"But there is one question though." Michelle continued.

"What is it?"

"It took you freaking ten whole years to ask me out on a date?" Michelle asked.

Hunter chuckled once again. "You knew how shy I was in those days."

"That's what I liked about you so much. You was so cute when you struggled if you wanted to talk to me." Michelle and Hunter shared a laugh together.

"Hey, why don't you take a look on the other side of the frame?" Hunter suggested. Michelle gave Hunter a confused look, she then flipped the pink photo frame around. There was a blue USB-stick on it.

"An USB?" Michelle asked confused.

"Yeah." Hunter replied with a grin. "It has 16 GB of space." He added.

"Um, okay. Thank you?" Michelle thanked in a confused way. "Does it have anything in it?"

"Find out yourself." Hunter said.

"I'm getting very curious right now. I'm grabbing my laptop, so I can plug-in the USB-"

"No, no, no!" Hunter interrupted.

Michelle got scared. "Why not?" She asked confused.

"It may contain some personal stuff, so you must watch it by yourself." Hunter said.

"Okay." Michelle said as she slowly stood up. "I will put this USB in my room, I will be back in a minute." She said as she headed of to her room. A moment later she returned and took a seat next to Hunter again.

"So, tell me. What were you planning to do this two and a half hours?" Hunter wondered.

"I don't know. Listen some music, watch a movie, take a walk." Michelle answered.

"Really? Those are the things I do on a regular day." Hunter replied.

"I'm sorry I'm not having a very exciting life." Michelle apologized sarcastically.

"You do have a exciting life, you just don't realize it yet." Hunter said.

"What do you mean?" Michelle wondered.

Hunter stood up and pulled Michelle up of the couch as well. "Let's go!" Hunter said full with excitement.

Michelle chuckled. "Where are we going?"

"Having some fun!" Hunter replied.

"But where?"

"You'll see soon!" Hunter said as he pulled Michelle towards the front door with him.

"Could I at least go dress up before we leave?" Michelle asked.

"Why?" Hunter wondered. "You always look amazing! Even with your pj's." Michelle blushed slightly.

"Thanks Hunter." Michelle said with a wide grin. "But I can't go like this in public."

Hunter thought quickly. "Fine, but you better hurry!" He warned playfully. "I'll wait in my car outside, what about I meet you in like five minutes?"

"That's cool. I'll see you then." Michelle said as she rushed to her room.

( In the car )

"Where are you taking me?" Michelle wondered while she looked through the front window of the car.

"Be patient, you'll see." Hunter replied.

"You had this already planned, haven't you?" Michelle asked as she looked directly in Hunter's hazel eyes. Hunter kept his focus on the road.

"Why do you think that?" Hunter chuckled.

"I don't know, it just popped up in my mind. Just forget it." Michelle said.

"Okay." Hunter responded. "We're almost at our destination." He added.

"Cool." Michelle reacted. "And I really appreciate it again that your spending time with me instead of doing other important stuff, like your exams."

"It's nothing Michelle. It's just a small gesture." Hunter said. " And about the exams, I got it all covered up. I got a great learn schedule, and I'm very confident I'm going to pass class. Thanks to help of Beth."

"Wauw, I'm impressed Hunter." Michelle complimented. Hunter smiled.

"Didn't expect that?" Hunter chuckled.

"Of course I did! I had always knew that you're a hard worker." Michelle stated. "But tell me about your new friendship with Beth."

"Sure, two days ago I was studying at Culture Shock, I had a very hard time studying and focusing. Beth noticed and bought me some coffee and a muffin. After that we talked a bit and she offered to help me studying." Hunter told.

"That's very sweet of her." Michelle said. "I thought she was very shy, because she always stands and sit alone during practices."

"I know, she hasn't have many friends on A-Troup, but I often see her talk to James." Hunter said.

"Yeah, maybe you don't know it, but Beth is James's ex-girlfriend." Michelle said.

Hunter was slightly surprised. "Really? James haven't told me that."

"Now where talking about James," Michelle added. "I heard that he have broken up with Riley."

"Yeah, I heard that." Hunter said. " I hope they'll make it up soon, because this not what we need at this moment." It was silent for a minute until Michelle said something.

"But Hunter, do you... uhm... Like her?" Michelle asked.

"Who? Riley?" Hunter wondered.

"No, not Riley! Beth." Michelle corrected.

"Well... I don't know. She is very nice, smart, talented... But I don't know very much about her. Firstly, I would love to know her better as a friend. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering..." Michelle said.

"What about you? Are you seeing someone?" Hunter asked.

"No, I think I'm done with dating boys from the studio. It just causes a lot of drama, as example; Eldon and Emily, Riley and James, you and Emily-"

"My relationship with Emily was going pretty well." Hunter interrupted. "If only Amanda hadn't forced me to break up with her, I'm pretty sure we still would be dating."

"Maybe,'' Michelle said. "What about Eldon and me? If you didn't came to Toronto, Eldon and I were still dating as well."

"So, do you have some regret that I came to Toronto." Hunter asked.

"No, of course not. I love having you around here. The others do as well." Michelle said.

"That's nice of you Michelle, thanks." Hunter said with slight relieve.

"No problem, Hunter." Michelle said as she rubbed Hunter's knee in a friendly way.

"But can I ask you question?" Hunter asked.

"Sure."

"This actually bothers me for a while now." Hunter started. "Why didn't you tell anyone that you were leaving Madison? You haven't even told me or Marlena. We haven't heard from you for days, until our coach got a phone call from your mother that you left the studio. Did you knew how devastated we were? We had to find a new captain, a new dancer. But we couldn't find someone who has the same qualities like you. So we couldn't join Regionals, so a lot of dancers went to other studio's. I stayed at the studio with Marlena, Simon and Jamie. The studio named me as captain, and we got to the Regionals, but we've got knocked out in the first round. Again a lot of dancers left, including Marlena and Simon. That was the sign for me to leave the studio. I didn't enjoyed dancing anymore, without you, my dance partner, girlfriend and best friend. You were my everything Michelle. As I left, I went searching for you. I few video's of you popped on YouTube dancing at the Regionals with The Next Step. So I moved in at my aunt's place her in Toronto and joined The Next Step."

"So you left Madison, quitted dancing and left your friends, just for me?" Michelle asked with slight disbelieve.

Hunter didn't say anything, instead he just gave a short nod. "Hunter, I am so sorry, I didn't I have created so much damage... I didn't tell you, because I was afraid, afraid for your reactions. I didn't knew what to expect, I didn't knew if you would get disappointed or sad or angry... I'm just extremely sorry, for everything." Michelle apologized as a few fresh tears were rolling on her cheeks.

"Michelle, please don't cry." Hunter comforted. "It's okay, Michelle."

"If there just was a way I can apologize to everyone of our old studio." Michelle said sadly.

"You were afraid, such things happen in life." Hunter said. "I'm sorry for mentioning this, Michelle. I forget it was your birthday. Madison just popped up in my head, and it just blurred out of my mouth."

"It's okay, Hunter. Again, I'm sorry that I left, without telling you, I didn't knew how much impact it had for you. I truly understand how mad you were when I left."

"I was never mad at you, Michelle. You are and always will be one of the most important people in my life." Hunter said.

Michelle smiled. "This is a really good moment for a hug." Michelle suggested.

"Yeah, but I am driving right now, so-"

Michelle interrupted him by giving him a tight hug around his waist. After Michelle pulled away, the two listened to the radio music and completed the car ride in a comfortable silence. After a minute or three the car finally came to a stop.

"We're here." Hunter finally said as he putted the engine of and stepped out of the car. Michelle stepped out of the car as well.

"Why are we at your aunt's house?" Michelle asked confused as she recognized the house and neighborhood.

"Well, because my room is a huge mess, and I hoped you could help me clean it up." Hunter said.

"Uhm... No!"

"Just kidding, Michelle." Hunter said. "I took you here, because someone wants to meet you."

"Really? Who is it?" Michelle wondered.

"It's my little cousin." Hunter answered.

"Your cousin?" Michelle repeated just to be sure.

"Yeah, she saw you on TV during Nationals, and she thought you were amazing. She became a huge fan of you." Hunter explained.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Michelle said.

"Yeah, now she is practicing almost every day at her studio, because she just want to be as good as you." Hunter said as they started to walking towards the house.

"Really?" Michelle asked slightly proud. "I never had a 'fan' before... What's her name?"

"Her name is Hailey, she is fourteen years old." Hunter said while he pressed the key in the hole and pushed the door open. "Welcome in."

"Thank you." Michelle said as she stepped in the house.

"I'll call her." Hunter said to Michelle. "Hailey, can you come downstairs please? There is someone that wants to meet you!" Hunter shouted.

"Who is it?" Hailey shouted from upstairs.

"Come see yourself!" Hunter replied. A moment later Hailey walked down the stairs, Hailey was a girl who was only a few inches shorter than Michelle, had waving brown hair and heaven blue eyes. When she was downstairs, she was surprised to see Michelle. Michelle walked up towards her and gave her a smile.

''Hi, I'm Michelle. Hunter has told me a lot of things about you. Hailey right? It's nice to meet you." Michelle introduced.

''Oh, wauw. It's amazing to finally meet you!'' Hailey said excited. ''I saw your performance at International on TV, and I thought it was amazing!''

''Thank you, Hailey! That's very sweet of you.'' Michelle thanked. ''So, Hunter told me that you danced too.''

''Yeah, that's right.'' Hailey replied. ''I actually wanted to stop dancing, but since Hunter came to town and saw your performance, I promised myself that I will be as good as you two on a day.''

''That sounds great!'' Michelle said. ''But if I may ask you, why did you want to stop dancing?''

''Well, long story short. I wasn't the best dancer at the studio, and everyone wasn't really what you can call nice… But I continued, mostly because of you and Hunter.'' Hailey said.

''It's good that you continued, Hailey, nothing or anyone can stop you from doing everything.'' Michelle said.

''You're right.'' Hailey smiled. ''I still can't believe that you're here.''

''Believe it or not Hailey, but she is here.'' Hunter said. ''So do you want to say or ask something to Michelle?''

''Yeah, I have a lot questions for you. I hope you have the time.'' Hailey said.

''Of course, I have the time.'' Michelle said.

''To begin… Hunter said that it is your birthday today, so happy birthday!'' Hailey said.

''Thank you, Hailey!'' Michelle thanked.

''So I baked a cake for you so Hunter could bring it to the studio to give it to you.'' Hailey said. ''But since you're here, I hoped that Hunter, you and I… Could sit around the table and eat it together and talk?'' Hailey suggested.

''We'd love that.'' Michelle said.

Hunter, Hailey and Michelle walked to the kitchen. Michelle and Hunter took a seat at the kitchen table, at the meantime Hailey went to the fridge to get the cake out. She putted the cake on the table and grabbed three forks, three plates and a knife.

''Wauw, this actually looks delicious.'' Hunter complimented. It was an one layer cake covered with whipped cream. She decorated the sides with sweet fruits and wrote the line: ' _Happy Birthday!'_ with strawberry sauce.

''What did you expect then?'' Hailey asked.

''Well, I expected the cake would be all burned and that it wouldn't be decorated at all.'' Hunter said.

Michelle chuckled ''I'm afraid you thought wrong Hunter, it looks amazing.'' Michelle said. ''Did you baked the cake just for me.''

''Yes, it's just a small gesture.'' Hailey said with a smile. Michelle smiled back.

''So shall we cut the cake?'' Hunter suggested.

The three ate the cake and talked for about an hour.

''The Next Step sounds amazing.'' Hailey said.

''It is'' Michelle replied. ''Maybe Hunter or I can show you around one day.''

''I. Would. Love. That!'' Hailey exclaimed excitedly.

''So tell me, how is your dance studio.'' Michelle suggested.

''Okay, my dance studio is called Elite, there are a lot of-''

''Ho, ho, ho,'' Michelle interrupted. ''I'm sorry but you dance at Elite?''

''Yes, why?''

''You don't have to tell me anything, we know Elite.'' Michelle started. ''You said the people aren't really nice, now I understand. Why won't you switch studio's. There are a lot of other dance studio's that have really nice people and dancers.''

''I don't know. I don't really have that much friends at Elite. It isn't that bad actually… I can put all my focus into dance now, and that helps me improve my dance qualities.'' Hailey explained.

''But dancing is something that you do with a lot of fun and share it with others.'' Hunter said. Hunter quickly thought. ''Why haven't I thought of this earlier… Hailey, did you ever considered joining The Next Step?''

''That's actually a great idea, Hunter!'' Michelle agreed. ''There is a spot open for J-Troupe since Noah left to B-Troupe.

''I know!'' Hunter said excited. ''What do you think Hailey?''

''Do you guys think I'm good enough for the Next Step?''

''Of course you are, you're a great dancer!'' Hunter said. ''And I know that J-Troupe doesn't have a lot street dancers, so that's a big advantage for you.''

''And I'm sure the owner of our studio, would be happy with someone like you. You have years of dance experience at Elite, and that's what we kind of miss at J-Troupe.'' Michelle added.

''We will ask her during practice today.'' Hunter said.

''Would you guys really do that for me?''

''Of course!'' Michelle and Hunter said in unison.

''Thank you!'' Hailey thanked happily as she gave Michelle and Hunter a hug. ''You two are amazing.''

''No problem, Hailey.'' Michelle chuckled. ''That's the least what I could do after the cake and the compliments.''

''I think it's time to go, Michelle.'' Hunter announced. ''Practice starts in an hour, and we still have to go by your place so you can dress up. I'll be up, changing real quickly.'' Hunter said as he left the kitchen.

''So, thanks again for the cake, Hailey. It was delicious.'' Michelle said.

''No thanks.'' Hailey said. ''It was great to meet you.''

''It was great to meet you too.''

''But can I maybe have a selfie with you?'' Hailey wondered.

Michelle chuckled. ''Sure, everything for a fan.'' Hailey took out her phone and took a selfie with Michelle.

''Thanks, a lot Michelle!'' Hailey said as she gave Michelle a hug. ''Enjoy the rest of your birthday!'' She said before she left the kitchen.

A minute later Hunter walked in with his dance clothes on. ''Are you ready to go?'' Hunter asked. Michelle nodded.

''Your niece is a sweet person.''

Hunter chuckled. ''I know.''

(-)

Hunter and Michelle were entering the studio building. After they went to the studio, they went to Michelle's house, so she could dress up. After that they drove to the studio. They still had enough time for coffee at Culture Shock before practice started.

Almost everyone was at the studio when Hunter and Michelle reached. Beth was the first one to walk up to the two. ''Hi Hunter, hey Michelle.'' Beth greeted.

''Hey Beth.'' ''Hi Beth.'' They both greeted.

''So Hunter, have you used your schedule?'' Beth asked.

''Yeah, I have.'' Hunter answered. ''I know everything, I am ready for my exams.''

''That's sounds great.'' Beth said.

''But Beth, don't you have anything to say to Michelle?'' Hunter asked.

Beth thought while scanning Michelle quickly. ''Of course! I like what you did to your hair.''

Michelle gave Beth a small smile. ''Thanks.''

Beth smiled and walked away. ''She just joined A-Troupe, so she probably didn't know that is your birthday today.'' Hunter said.

''Yeah, it doesn't matter, though.'' Michelle said.

Kate walked out from her office to call everyone together. ''Everyone gather around please!'' Kate shouted. Everyone made a semi-circle around Kate. ''It's good to see almost everyone of you. As you can see, Phoebe isn't at the studio yet. She'll be coming a bit later, so just start stretching.'' Kate said. ''Ooh I almost forget! Michelle?''

''Yes, Kate?''

''I think your idea for your solo is amazing!''

''Oh… Thanks Kate… But actually, I don't feel very well today, is it okay if I skip today training?'' Michelle asked sadly with a few tears that were about the fall from her eyes.

''Sure Michelle, I hope I'll see you tomorrow then.'' Kate said. Michelle grabbed her bag and quickly walked out of the studio.

''What is her problem?'' Eldon asked.

''Come on guys!'' Hunter started. ''It's her birthday today and none of you even knew! I even told all of you last week! What a shame!'' Hunter said as he ran after Michelle.

 **End Chapter 5**

 **I hoped you liked it.**

 **The other chapter is almost done** **J** **So I will upload it next week.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry that I updated a few days later than I promised, this chapter came out a big longer than expected.**

 **However this is the second and last chapter about Michelle's birthday, I really enjoyed writing these two chapters and I hoped you liked it as well :)**

 **However here is chapter 6 , I hope you enjoy it :)**

''Michelle?'' Michelle heard Hunter shouting her name through the hallways of the studio, but she ignored him. She just wanted to be alone for a moment. She walked out of the studio and crossed the busy street. After a few blocks of walking, Michelle noticed a bench. She sat down on the bench and thought about a few things. About her birthday that no one remembered. She also thought about Hunter's story, about how he told how Madison was after she left to Toronto. She thought about all the people she had let down back in Madison. She thought about the divorce of her parents, how terribly she misses her mom. But she mostly thought of Hunter.

While she was thinking she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. So Michelle grabbed her phone and she saw that she got a voice message from a blocked number. She unlocked her phone and clicked on the message to listen to it.

'' _Hello Michelle! Happy birthday, sweetie! It's your mom. I hope you have a wonderful day with all your friends in Toronto. I wish I could have visited you today, but I am so busy with work… So you're finally eighteen! Officially an adult now. I still remember holding you as a tiny baby in my arms, it's just unbelievable how fast time runs… However honey, I'll call you soon! I miss you very much and I love you Michelle. Enjoy your day!''_

After hearing the message, Michelle putted her phone away and a few tears escaped from her eyes.

''Michelle, is that you.'' A voice asked. Michelle turned around to see who it was. It was Chloe, who was wearing her regular dance clothes, she seemed like she was in a hurry.

''Oh, hi Chloe.'' Michelle greeted as she quickly wiped away her tears.

''Are you crying?'' Chloe asked. ''Why are you crying on your birthday? And why aren't you in the studio.

''At least you remembered my birthday,'' Michelle replied.

''What do you mean?'' Chloe asked slightly confused as she took a seat next to Michelle on the bench.

''Everyone forgot my birthday.'' Michelle said sadly.

'' They did?'' Chloe responded slightly shocked. ''I'm so sorry.''

''It's okay, I guess.'' Michelle said.

''But don't let them ruin your birthday.'' Chloe stated. ''So they have forgotten your birthday, but I'm sure there are plenty of other people who didn't. For example, me.'' Chloe said.

''Yeah, you're right.'' Michelle replied. ''I guess I'm overreacting.''

''It doesn't matter.'' Chloe smiled. ''But can I tell you something?'' She asked.

''Sure.'' Michelle responded.

''To be honest, I am not very excited when my birthday comes.'' Chloe said.

''Why?'' Michelle asked confused.

''Because my family hasn't have that much money, they can't afford much presents for me. That kind of bothers me, every year.'' Chloe said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Chloe." Michelle said.

"Don't be." Chloe replied. "Because every year on my birthday, my mom invites the whole family over, she then also cookes a fantastic diner and bakes a delicious apple pie. And we play a lot of games with the family, sing karoake, dance and watch a movie all together. But what I am trying to say, don't let one negative thing ruin your day, just forget about it and enjoy your day. You only celebrate your birthday once a year." Chloe told.

Michelle gave a small to Chloe. "Thanks for sharing that Chloe, I feel a bit better now."

"Any time, Michelle." Chloe smiled back. "So are you coming, because I think we're pretty late."

"No, I am skipping practise today." Michelle answered.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked one final time. Michelle nodded.

"Alright, stay strong Michelle." Chloe said. "And a happy birthday."

"Thanks." Michelle smiled. Chloe smiled back and headed towards the studio. A little while later Hunter walked around the corner, worried and slightly tired.

"Michelle, there you are." Hunter said. "I've been searching for you. Luckily I found Chloe on the way." Hunter said as he took a seat next to Michelle.

"Well, you found me." Michelle responded.

"I am very sorry for what happened at the studio a moment ago." Hunter apologized.

"Why would you apologized?" Michelle wondered. "It's not like you did something wrong."

"Are you okay, Michelle?" Hunter asked. "I am slightly worried about you."

"I don't know Hunter." Michelle replied. "I've been thinking since you told me the story about Madison.

"Thinking about what?" Hunter wondered.

"Home." Michelle said.

"Can you be a bit more specific?" Hunter asked.

"I miss home, Hunter." Michelle said sadly. "I miss Madison."

"I totally understand Michelle, you're just a bit homesick." Hunter said. "I'm sometimes homesick as well."

"No, you don't understand." Michelle said. "Since you told me about how I left Madison and 'broke' the studio, I felt very guilty. I wished there was a way I can fix things again. Also I thought a lot about my mom, I miss her extremely. And when I think about her, I immediatly start thinking of our house in Madison. The house where I learned to speak, to walk, how to eat with a spoon, how to dance... My whole childhood is in Madison. I guess my whole life is in Madison as well, Hunter. I spend over seventeen years there, with school, dancing, all my friends..."

"What are you trying to say Michelle?"

"I want to move in with my mom, in Madison." Michelle finally said.

"No, no, no, Michelle." Hunter reacted. "You can't be meaning that. Your whole life is her now. You go to school here, you made some amazing friends, we are going to Internationals together, you can't leave it behind just like that. Do you know how deveasted A-Troupe will be if you left the studio? Especially before Internationals?"

"That's why I want to move after Internationals." Michelle said.

"But still, they never can replace someone like you, you're the sweetest, nicest and most caring person of the whole studio, and you are the captain. We all look up to you." Hunter said frustrated.

Michelle shook her head. "I am sorry, Hunter."

Hunter took a big sigh. "Michelle, just forget what I just said okay. It's your choice and I know I can't change that. But please think about, you don't have to decide immediatly, take the time you need. But think please, this is a huge decision. "

"Alright, I will think about it, Hunter." Michelle said.

"Great, I just hope I won't lose you again, Michelle." Hunter said as he gave Michelle a tight hug. Michelle hugged him back. After a while they pulled away. "I'm sorry for being so emotional. Is there any chance we could forget this conversation?"

"Which conversation?" Michelle asked. Hunter chuckled.

"So what do you want to do?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing, I guess I want to be alone for a while. I'm going to Culture Shock drink a milkshake and read a magazine or something."Michelle said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Michelle answered.

"Okay, but if you need something, you know where to find me." Hunter said as he stood up and walked into the direction of the studio.

"Hunter!" Michelle called. Hunter stood still and turned around. "I want to thank you for your gift and the great morning you gave me, I really appreciate it."

Hunter smiled. "Happy birthday Michelle.'' He continued his walk to the studio. During the walk he grabbed his phone. He needed to discuss with A-Troupe what just happened. So he opened WhatsApp and created a group with everyone A-Troupe dancer on it, except Michelle. He quickly sent a message.

 **Hunter:** _What the heck was that guys?_

A few seconds later he immediately got a reply.

 **Beth:** _We're so sorry Hunter_

 **West:** _We feel very guilty, we didn't knew_

 **Hunter:** _I reminded all of you last week, how could you forget it so quickly?_

 **Giselle:** _We don't know Hunter… I guess we were so focused on the dancing_

 **Chloe:** _Come on guys, stop arguing, instead we could think of a way how we could make it up to her_

 **Talia:** _You're right Chloe_

 **Hunter:** _What is your plan Chloe_

 **Chloe:** _I don't know yet_

 **Eldon:** _What if we organize a surprise party, I'm sure she will appreciate it_

 **Hunter:** _That's actually a great idea, Eldon_

 **Eldon:** _I know :-P_

 **Amanda:** _That's not a bad idea, Eldon. But how are we gonna organize a surprise party in a few hours?_

 **Hunter:** _I think I got a plan_

 **Giselle:** _Tell us_

 **Hunter:** _I will be at the studio in just a minute. In the meantime, could one of you ask Kate if we can get this day of? It's really important_

 **Emily:** _Sure, I'll ask_

 **Hunter:** _Great, see you all in a minute_

After he sent that message he putted his phone back in his pocket and headed towards The Next Step. As he almost reached the studio, he realized something. So he quickly dialed a number and called someone.

'' _Hello?''_ The person on the other line asked.

''Hey Hailey, it's me Hunter.'' Hunter started.

'' _Hey, what's up?''_ Hailey asked.

''I am just wondering, are you done with your dance training?'' Hunter asked.

'' _Uh, yeah… I just finished five minutes ago, I'm waiting for the bus to take me home._

''The bus you take, drives through downtown Toronto right?''

'' _Yeah, why do you asked.''_ Hailey wondered.

''Because I need you to do a favor for me.'' Hunter said.

'' _Sure, what is that favor?''_ Hailey asked.

''Well, you need to go to Culture Shock.'' Hunter said.

'' _And grab you a caramel frappucino?''_ Hailey wondered.

''No, not that-''

'' _Of course, I'm sorry… You want a chocolate-chip muffin.'' Hailey interrupted._

"No Hail, just listen.'' Hunter said. ''I need you to go to Culture Shock and distract Michelle for a while, okay?''

'' _Why? If I may ask?''_

''Well, it's a bit of a long story. But we're organizing a surprise party for Michelle.'' Hunter explained.

'' _That's very sweet of you guys.''_

''I know.'' Hunter said. ''So do you want to do that?''

'' _Of course I will.'' Hailey said. ''For how long do I have to distract here?''_

''That's a good question, I don't know yet.'' Hunter said. ''I'll send you some texts soon.''

'' _Alright.'' Hailey replied._

''Remember, don't let her go home! I am counting on you Hailey.''

'' _I won't let you down Hunter.''_ Hailey finally said before she hang up on the phone. Hunter putted his phone back in his pocket and headed back to the studio. After two minutes he reached the main studio and met A-Troupe.

''Great to see you guys.'' Hunter began to grab the attention of the others. The A-Troupe dancers gathered with a half circle around him. ''So, we are going to organize a party for Michelle, I have a whole idea in my head about how we are going to handle this. But first let me take a quick call.'' Hunter said as he quickly walked towards a corner so he could take a call.

''Do you guys think this will really work?'' Daniel wondered. ''Because I don't think a surprise party will make everything better. We still forgot her birthday.''

''We know, she probably will not forgive us for hundred percent, but it's the thought that counts.'' Chloe said.

''Yeah, it shows that we care a lot about her.'' James added.

''Hope, you guys are right.'' Daniel said. The A-Troupe discussed some things before Hunter came back from his phone conversation.

''Great news guys!'' Hunter said. ''I had Michelle's dad on the phone, and he gave us permission to use their house for the surprise party.''

''That's amazing.'' West said. ''She surely wouldn't expect a surprise party at home.''

''Exactly.'' Hunter said. ''He said there is an extra key under the doormat. And we're only allowed to stay in the kitchen, living room and the garden.'' Hunter added. ''And Emily, did you ask Kate if we could get the day of?''

''She said it was okay.'' Emily said. ''But we have to practice as twice as hard tomorrow.''

''Great.'' Hunter said. ''And do you know why Riley isn't here today?'' Hunter wondered. Emily thought quickly.

''She… Doesn't… feel well.'' Emily said.

''Aw, that's too bad. She doesn't know what she's missing.'' Hunter said. ''However, back to business, I made a task list for everyone: Eldon and James, you guys take care of the snacks. Amanda and Talia you two take care of the drinks. West and Daniel you take care of the decoration. Giselle, you can make a music playlist for the party and Chloe I give you the task to supervice the group." Hunter said. "Because I think you're the most responsible." He whispered in her ear. Chloe smiled and nodded.

"Uhm, what's her address?" James asked. "Because I never went to her house before."

"Don't worry, I'll send you all the address." Hunter said.

"And what about Michelle?" Thalia wondered. "Who knows where she is, she could probably be at home now."

"Don't worry Thalia, I got it all covered." Hunter said. "Is everything clear for everyone? So yeah, let's get to work! Keep me up-to-date!" He said as the A-Troupe left the studio, except Beth.

"Hunter, you didn't gave me a task." Beth mentioned.

"That's right." Hunter replied. "Because I have a special task for you."

"What is it?" Beth wondered.

"Let me tell you." Beth started. "You may know that Michelle's parents are divorced right? And Michelle mentioned to me that she misses her mom extremely. Her mom lives in Madison and I am sure that Michelle would really love it if her mok would visit her in Toronto for her eighteenth birthday today. So I wanted to ask you if you could convince Michelle's mother to come to Toronto today."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Beth wondered.

"I don't know. Your the smartest out here, you can figure something." Hunter said. Beth smiled.

"But I don't know Michelle that well, and-"

"Please Beth," Hunter begged. "Do it for Michelle, for the team." Beth quickly thought.

"Fine." Beth finally said. "Do you have a phone number?" Hunter smiled.

"I knew I could count on you!" Hunter said as he gave Beth a hug, after a few seconds he pulled away. "I'll text you the number." Hunter said as he grabbed his phone.

"How did you get that number anyway?" Beth asked.

"You can google everything nowdays." Hunter said while he was sending the number to Beth. "And... Sent!"

"Great." Beth responded. "But what are you going to do?" Hunter chuckled.

"That's a surprise Beth. You'll see it in just a few hours." Hunter said.

(-)

Hailey stepped out of the bus as she finally reached the centre of Toronto after a 10 minutes drive. She made a walk to Culture Shock, the place Hunter asked her to distract Michelle for an undetermined time. After a walk of two minutes she reached Culture Shock. Hailey looked through the windows, hoping she would see Michelle, after a while she finally found her sitting on a chair at the corner of Culture Shock. After Hailey was sure Michelle was sure Michelle was sitting there, she walked in the shop. As she walked him she ordered a strawberry smoothie and sat a few tables away from Michelle. When Hailey got her drink from a waitress, Michelle noticed Hailey. This was a great way of killing the time, instead of walking immediately to Michelle.

''Hailey? Is that you?'' Michelle asked. Hailey looked at the direction where the voice came from.

'''Michelle! I didn't noticed you.'' Hailey lied. ''Is it okay if I join you?''

''Sure!'' Michelle said. Hailey walked up to Michelle's table and took a seat right across Michelle. ''What brings you here?''

''I go to Culture Shock once a week to threat myself a drink.'' Hailey said. ''What about you? Don't you have dance practice?''

(-)

''No, I found this one better.'' West said to Daniel. Daniel and West were currently at a party shop where you can buy decorations, costumes and other party stuff. They couldn't agree with each other about which kind of decorations they should take.

''Why, you clearly see this garlands are longer and cheaper.'' Daniel said.

''But that color…''

''What's wrong with the color?'' Daniel wondered.

''Well, it's pink.'' West said.

''What's wrong with pink, West?'' Daniel asked.

''I don't have a problem with color pink.'' West said. ''It just bothers me that the color is _just_ pink.''

''I guess you have to deal with it.'' Daniel said. ''Because pink is Michelle's favorite color.''

''So?'' West reacted. ''I don't want Michelle to think that here house has changed into a big piece of cotton candy.''

''What did you had in mind then?'' Daniel said as he crossed his arms.

''Glad you asked.'' West said. ''What I had in mind; Bright colors, happy color. Rainbows and smiley faces everywhere.''

''That's definitely not going to happen.'' Daniel said.'

''Why not? It's a great idea!'' West stated.

''A great idea if you want to organize a party for a group of hippies.'' Daniel said.

''Ey, hippies were a peaceful group of people!'' West said.

''That right, but they smelled badly, were very hairy and don't let me talk about the stuff they just to smoke!'' Daniel said.

''Dude, my idea is so much better than your girly unicorn-theme!'' West said.

''Hey, the color pink isn't girly at all!'' Daniel stated. ''And I didn't mention anything about unicorns!''

''You know what? Let me call Chloe and ask her which idea she founds better.'' West suggested.

''Great! An idea where we both agree on!'' Daniel said sarcastic. West gave Daniel a glare before he grabbed his phone and dialed Chloe's number. After a few seconds, they heard Chloe's voice on the other line. West putted the phone on loud speaker.

'' _Hello?''_ Chloe asked.

''Hey Chloe, it's West… and Daniel.'' West said as he gave a glare to Daniel.

'' _Okay, is there a problem?''_ Chloe wondered.

''Yes, there actually is.'' West replied. ''Daniel and I are having a small argument about the decorations for Michelle's party.''

'' _What were your ideas?''_ Chloe asked.

''Well I thought we would decorate everything in pink.'' Daniel said. ''Since pink is Michelle's favorite color, I thought it would be a great idea.''

''My idea was the decorate everything in bright and happy colors.'' West said. ''Since it is a party it has to be happy right?''

'' _Well, why not both?''_ Chloe suggested.

''What do you mean?'' West asked.

'' _Just do both! West you can decorate the garden and Daniel, you the inside.''_

''That's not a bad idea.'' Daniel said.

''Yeah, it could work.'' West agreed.

'' _See, there is a solution for everything.''_ Chloe said. _''I got to go guys, good luck.''_ Chloe hanged up.

''Yeah, Daniel. Good luck.'' West said.

''You too. May the best decoration win.'' Daniel said. ''And I certainly don't hope it will rain.'' West gave Daniel a final glare before he went searching for his decorations.

(-)

''That sucks, Michelle.'' Hailey reacted after Michelle told everything what happened. ''But can I tell you a story?''

''Sure, Hailey.'' Michelle said.

''As you know, I dance at Elite. And every year if it is my birthday I go dance at the studio. I've been dancing for almost nine years at Elite, and no one has ever told me 'congratulations, Hailey.' or an simple 'happy birthday, Hailey."

"Sorry to hear that." Michelle said.

"Don't be." Hailey smiled. "It did kind of bothered me, the first two or three years, but then I realised that it is my birthday. A very special day for everyone. On that day, I do the thing that I loved the most, dancing. I didn't let other people ruine that special day for me, dancing is all I need."

Michelle smiled. "Hailey, you are one of the most special person I met." Hailey smiled.

"Thanks Michelle." Hailey smiled. "But everyone is special, every human being has something unique. But there is one thing that everyone has common with each other: We all make mistakes. And you won't let that mistake what your team made ruin this special for you? Just do what you love the most." Hailey said.

"Dancing, I guess." Michelle said with a smile.

"Exactly! Let's go dance!" Hailey said.

"So Hailey, do you want to see The Next Step dance studio?" Michelle said.

"Of course, I would love that!" Hailey responded excitedly.

"Let's go then!"

(-)

"That is amazing! I'm sure Michelle will be very surprised! I really appreciate you're time. Thank you! Goodbye!" Beth said before she disconnected the phone call. Beth then immediately went to call Hunter.

"Hey Beth, what's up?" Hunter greeted.

"Well, I have great news, after a long phone conversation I had finally convinced Michelle's mom to come to Toronto!" Beth mentioned excited.

"That's fantastic news Beth! I knew you could do it!" Hunter complimented.

"Thanks Hunter." Beth said. "It wasn't that easy. She was working at the moment, so she had to leave her job few hours early. She then has to drive home from her work place which takes 30 minutes, and from there she has to drive two and an half hours to Toronto. So she really hopes she can make it before six, but she can't promise anything."

"It's okay." Hunter said. "We at least know that she is coming."

"Exactly." Beth said.

"Thanks Beth." Hunter said. "For helping at the party, and helping with my exams and stuff. I really appreciate it."

"It's no big deal, Hunter.'' Beth said. "The party you're organizing for Michelle, I think it's very kind of. Everyone of A-Troupe should be happy having you as a team-mate and friend."

"Thanks Beth, that's very nice of you." Hunter thanked. It was silent for a moment.

"So, I think I'm going to Michelle's house, helping the other." Beth said.

"Yeah, you should do that. I'll see you there." Hunter said.

"Bye."

(-)

 **Hunter:** _Hey Hailey. We just need to decorate the house and then we're done, so we just need another hour. Can you keep Michelle busy a bit longer?_

 **Hailey:** _Of course : ) , everything going well over there?_

 **Hunter:** Yeah it's going great. Good luck with Michelle and I see u later

Hunter putted his phone back in his pocket and he observed Michelle's house to make sure that everything went well. They still had to decorate the house though. But Daniel and West hadn't returned yet.

''It looks great, guys!'' Hunter complimented. ''But have one you heard something from West and or Daniel?''

''No, man. James and I tried to call and message them, but we got nothing back.'' Eldon said.

''Should I go look for them?'' James suggested.

''Please, we have waited long enough.'' Hunter said.

''Alright, I'll text Eldon or you if I catch something of time.'' James said before he left the house.

''Hunter.'' Giselle said. ''I was just looking through the storage room and I found a lot of decorations like balloon, confetti, party poppers and party heads. So is it a idea to start decorating this house, incase West and Daniel come late.''

''Good idea, Giselle.'' Hunter said. ''And have you made a music playlist by the way?''

''Yes I did.'' Giselle said. ''It contains some trending music, some dance music, dub step, trap and a slow song.''

''Great!'' Hunter said. ''So shall we begin with decorating?''

(-)

Hailey and Michelle walked in the main studio of The Next Step.

''This is the main studio of The Next Step.'' Michelle said.

''It's surely is a lot smaller than I expected.'' Hailey mentioned. ''This is half the size of Elite's studio.''

''I know it isn't that big, but this is surely my favorite place to be.'' Michelle said. ''I just wonder where everyone is, normally practice will end over 30 minutes.''

''Hey Michelle, what are you doing here?'' A voice behind the two asked. They turned around and it was Phoebe.

''Hi Phoebe, I'm just you showing around Hailey in the studio, Hailey is Hunter's cousin.'' Michelle said.

''Hi Hailey, I'm Phoebe, nice to meet you.'' Phoebe introduced and shook the hand of the younger girl.

''Hi, nice to meet you as well.'' Hailey said back.

''I hope you like this studio.'' Phoebe said.

''I like it, it's different than the others.'' Hailey said.

''Glad to hear that.'' Phoebe smiled.

''But Phoebe?'' Michelle said. ''Do you know where everyone is?'''

''Well, Kate canceled today's practice since Riley and you weren't joining today and I was a bit late., but I don't know where they went.'' Phoebe said.

''Thanks Phoebe.'' Michelle said. ''I guess we continue the tour and just leave afterwards.''

''Can I suggest something?'' Hailey wondered. ''This may sound be a bit silly, but since I saw you dance at Nationals it became a small dream of mine to dance with you. So I was wondering if-''

''It isn't silly Hailey. Of course I'd like to dance with you!'' Michelle smiled. ''Phoebe, is it okay if we use the studio?''

''Of course! Stay as long as you want! It's your birthday though.'' Phoebe smiled.

''You remembered.'' Michelle smiled.

''Of course I did.'' Phoebe said. ''You two have fun.'' She said before she went to the office.

(-)

''How long does it take to pick a buy some stuff?'' Daniel asked as he and West walked out of the shop with large bags in their hands. ''I'm sure everyone is waiting for us now.''

''We would be done 30 minutes ago, if you had agree with my idea.'' West mentioned. ''But you were so selfish as always and only think what's the best for you.''

''What does that mean.'' Daniel said.

''Just forget it Daniel, we're already late. I don't want to start an argument right now.'' West said as they walked towards Daniel's car.

''Right. It's not about us. We're doing this for Michelle.'' Daniel stated.

''Exactly.'' West agreed. ''Let's go.'' West and Daniel stepped in the car. Daniel started the car but it won't move from his spot. Soon Daniel realized his car is out of gasoline. ''Please don't tell me that you forgot to tank the car.'' West said.

''I would lie if I didn't.'' Daniel said.

''Then lie to me.'' West said. ''I don't want to hear or believe it.''

''Look West, it is normally a ten minutes drive to Michelle's, so walking wouldn't take that long. If we hurry we would reach Michelle's house in… 45… Minutes.'' Daniel thought out loud.

''What a drama!'' West said dramatic. ''We will never make it.''

''But we have to go West.'' Daniel said. ''Everyone is counting on us.''

West took a big sigh. ''Fine. Let's go.'' West said and the two boys both stepped out of the car and started a long journey towards Michelle's house.''

(-)

 **Hailey:** _Yo Hunter, we're on the bus towards her home ,I tried but I couldn't keep her longer_

 **Hunter:** _It's ok. We have everything done. Thanks a lot._

 **Hailey** **:** _Anytime Hunt, I actually had a lot of fun with Michelle today_

 **Hunter:** _Glad to hear that :) Remember that you have the step out the bus two stops before her actually stop_

 **Hailey:** _Sure no problem, see you later at the party._

Hailey putted her phone back in her pocket, she was sitting next to Michelle in the back of the bus. ''So Michelle, I have some school work I have to pick up at my classmate's house. He lives a few blocks away from the next bus stop. I had a great day with you, so thanks.''

''I had a great day as well Hailey. You've learned me some wise lesions today, and I want to thank you for that.'' Michelle said as she gave the younger girl a hug.

''I see you soon.'' Hailey said.

''Bye.'' Michelle said before Hailey exited the bus. Hailey waited on the sidewalk until the bus drove away and then she grabbed her phone. She texted to Hunter:

' _Hey Hunt, just wanted to let you know that Michelle will be home in less than five minutes from now_

(-)

Hunter putted his phone back in his back after he had read Hailey's Michelle. ''Okay, everyone! I just got a message that Michelle will be here in less than five minutes! So turn of all the lights and search for an hiding spot!'' The A-Troupe listened to his commands and turned off all the lights and hided under the sofa, tables and behind doors. A short moment later they heard the a door open. The person stepped in the living room and turned on the lights. Everyone jumped out of their hiding spots and yelled: ''SURPRISE!'' The person who just came in was in absolute shock, but it wasn't Michelle. It was James.

''Dudes, I'm not a chick!'' James said while holding his chest. ''I came to say that I couldn't find West and Daniel. But I saw Daniel's car at the mall though.'' Again the heard the door open.

''Doesn't matter, James turn of the lights and hide!'' Hunter said as everyone hides again. As the person walked in the living room and turned on the lights. Everyone jumped from their spots again and yelled: ''SURPRISE!'' This time it was Michelle, she stood there in quiet shock as well put her scared gaze turned unto a happy grin.

''What is this.'' Michelle chuckled confused.

''It's a surprise party.'' Hunter said. ''We all felt very guilty about what happened earlier this afternoon, so we wanted to make it up with you.''

''You definitely surprised me.'' Michelle chuckled. ''You guys shouldn't had to, I really appreciate, I see that all of you had put so much effort into it. I want to thank all of you. I guess I overreacted a bit though.''

''You really need to thank Hunter, it was all his idea.'' Chloe said.

Michelle gave Hunter a hug. ''Thanks Hunter.''

''No problem Michelle.'' Hunter smiled. ''You deserve a great birthday.'' Michelle smiled back and gave the rest of the A-Team a hug.

''I love the decorations, by the way.'' Michelle said. ''And where are Daniel and West?''

''We don't know.'' Eldon said. ''We tried to reach them, but we couldn't.''

''Should we be worried.'' Michelle wondered.

''Of course not, they're old and mature enough.'' James said. A little moment later Giselle started the music.

''Let's get this party started!'' Giselle shouted.

(-)

A small 30 minutes later the party was still successful, Hailey joined the party in the main time and Daniel and West still hadn't arrived yet.

At the moment Beth walked up to Michelle. ''Hey Michelle.''

''Hi Beth.''

''I want to give you my present, " Beth mentioned. "So do you want to come with me?"

"Sure." Michelle said as she followed Beth towards their front door. "Why did you brought me over here?"

"Well, Hunter told me lately that you missed a certain person these last couple of weeks. So Hunter asked me if I could ask this person to come over on your birthday. I did it, and luckily enough the person said yes. This person took free from work and drove hundreds of miles just to visit you."

A huge smile appeared on Michelle's face. "Did you bring my mom to Toronto?" Michelle asked slightly excited. Beth chuckled.

"She's waiting outside." Beth smiled.

"This is the biggest surprise I got today." Michelle said as she gave Beth a tight hug. "It means a lot to me that I can finally see my mother again. Thanks a lot."They pulled away.

"Happy birthday Michelle." Beth smiled. "Now go see your mom." Michelle chuckled one more time before she opened the door, and ran to her mom to embrace her.

"I missed you so much mom." Michelle said during the hug.  
"I missed you too honey." Her mother said back. "And a happy birthday." Michelle smiled.  
"I still can't believe you actually made it. You are so busy with work lately..." Michelle said.  
"I know," Her mother said. "Luckily, your friend Beth convinced me, I couldn't miss the most important birthday of my little gail. You are extremely lucky to have a friend like Beth."  
"I guess I am." Michelle smiled. "Let's go inside mom, it's getting chilly out here."

Another 30 minutes went by and people still enjoyed the party. Michelle , who was sitting with her mom in the backyard, got a phone call. "Excuse me mom, I gotta pick this call." Michelle excused. Her mom smiled.

"Of course, no problem." Her mom said. Michelle then walked away to get a less noisy spot.  
(-)

Meanwhile inside everyone was enjoying the party, they were dancing, talking eating and were having all a great time. During the party someone rang the doorbell. Thalia heard it and decided to open the door. When she opened the door she saw Daniel and West, exhausted and sweating while they were holding full bags in each hand.

''What happened to you two?" Thalia wondered. ''We were all waiting for you.''

We know…'' West said exhausted. ''Daniel… Car… Gasoline… Water!''

''Yeah, please water!'' Daniel mentioned as they stepped inside and immediately went to the table with all the drinks. Everyone looked the two with confused faces.

''They're you two are! We're were you?'' James asked.

''No talking, I just need water!'' Daniel said as he grabbed a bottle of water and finished it in a few seconds.

''Who are those?" Hailey asked to Chloe.

''That are West and Daniel.'' Chloe answered. ''Boys are weird, but West is crazy, crazy in a good way.'' She smiled. A moment later Michelle walked towards Hailey.

''Hailey, I have some great news for you!'' Michelle said excited.

''What is it?'' Hailey wondered.

''You remembered Phoebe right, she saw me and you dance this afternoon, and she thought that you were a great dancer. So you asked to me if you are interested at joining the open spot in J-Troupe!"

''That is amazing!'' Hailey said as she gave Michelle a hug.

''Congratulations Hailey.'' Chloe said.

''Thanks.'' Hailey replied.

''You just have to sign a few papers, but that won't be a problem, I guess.''

''Thanks, again Michelle! Today is surely one of the greatest day of my life.''

''Glad that I've been a part of that.'' Michelle said. 

''Your standing at front? That's amazing! Wait there I'll be there in a minute.'' Hunter said before he putted his phone back in his pocket. He made his way to the front door, when he opened it he saw a girl his age with straight honey blonde hair, she was a couple of inches shorter than Hunter.

''Hey Marlena! It's great to see you again.'' Hunter greeted as he gave the girl a hug.

''I know, it's been way to long.'' Marlena said back. Marlena lives in Madison, she danced, went to school and was best friends with Hunter and Michelle back in Madison.

''How is life in Madison?'' Hunter asked.

''It's kind of boring since Michelle and you left Madison.'' Marlena said. ''But it's okay, everyone else is doing fine as well.''

''Great, come in.'' Hunter said. ''I just can't wait to see Michelle's face when she sees you.''

''Me too.'' Marlena chuckled. Hunter let Marlena in and pointed were Michelle sat. She thanked Hunter and walked towards Michelle and stood right behind her. She tapped Michelle on the shoulder. ''You remember me?'' Michelle turned around to see Marlena.

''Oh my gosh, Marlena!''Michelle said excited. ''I'd missed you a lot.''

''I missed you too, Michelle.'' Marlena said. ''We have so much to talk about.''

''I know, but what or who brought you here.'' Michelle wondered. Marlena smiled and pointed at the doorway, the place where Hunter stood. ''Did he?'' Marlena nodded. Michelle smiled. ''Is it okay if I thank him, I'll be right back.''

'''Sure, I have the time.'' Marlena smiled.

''Thanks.'' Michelle said. She walked up to Hunter. ''Hey Hunter, can I speak to you outside?''

''Sure.'' Hunter followed Michelle to her front porch, they sat down on the bench. ''So what do you wanted to talk about.''

''Well, I wanted to thank you for everything, this party, last morning… I just want to thank for all those years. I'm so grateful that I have a friend like you, you're one of the most important person in my life and I wanted to say that I love you.'' Michelle said. Hunter smiled and looked directly right.

''I love you too, Michelle.'' Hunter said. Michelle blushed as she looked Hunter in the eyes as well. Michelle slowly leaned in and closed her eyes before she touched Hunter's lips with hers. After Michelle pulled away a few seconds later, she actually realized what she had done.

''Oh my-… I'm sorry Hunter, I didn't know why I did that.'' She said ashamed as she blushed like crazy. Hunter smiled.

''It's okay Michelle.'' Hunter calmed her down. ''Your birthday is over in just a few hours.'' Hunter stood up and took out his hand towards Michelle. ''Want to come and inside and dance with me?''

Michelle gladly took his hand and smiled. ''I'd love that.''

(-)

Michelle was preparing for sleeping. The party was over and everybody went home, including Michelle's mother and Marlena. When she was about to sleep she remembered something, the USB-stick Hunter gave her. So she quickly turned on her laptop, she attached the USB to her laptop. She then clicked on the file and saw-

 **I guess I can't show you what's in that USB. Michelle promised Hunter that she will be watching this alone since this was a personal thing. I'm sorry :P**

 **However this is the end of Chapter 6. I hoped you enjoyed these two 'special' chapters.**

 **I'm a sorry the party-part was a bit rushed. I didn't want the chapter to be too long.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter :)**

 **Just to let you know, next week's update will be a lit late as well, probably on Sunday, because I will be going away for a few days in Germany.**

 **Enjoy your weekend and I see you soon! :)**

 **Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys!**

 **Sorry for the late upload. I returned Sunday from a short vacation and unfortunately I dropped my laptop and it wouldn't open :( , so I brought it to a reparation store…**

 **But I still wanted to upload a chapter, so I decided to write this entire chapter on my phone, and believe me, it isn't easy. I know this chapter isn't really good and it is shorter than usual.**

 **I tried to make the best out of it, so I hope you enjoy chapter seven :)**

 **And by the way, thanks for the reviews :)**

Emily opened the door and stepped in her house after she had parked her car in the garage. It was currently 11.30 PM. Emily just returned from Michelle's surprise party, she was quite exhausted after a busy day of preparing the party with the rest of A-Troupe. She was so tired of today, that she wanted to go straight to bed, but she had to check one certain person, her little sister Riley. Riley didn't feel well the whole day, so she didn't went to the studio nor Michelle's surprise party. Emily just wanted to make sure that she is okay. Emily went upstairs and walked up to Riley's bed room door. She knocked softly on the door and waited for Riley's permission to come in. ''Riley, it's me. Can I come in?''. Emily didn't get a response, so she knocked on the door again. ''Riley?'' Emily asked. After knocking on the door four more times Emily lost her patience and opened the door and she stepped into Riley's bed room. Riley was laying in her bed, covered in her blankets with her body faced to the wall which was next to the bed. ''Riley?'' Emily asked.

''Just go away Emily.'' Riley said from under her blankets. Emily ignored what Riley said and walked up to her bed and sat down.

''Riley, I'm worried about you.'' Emily began. ''You haven't talked to me since yesterday and you didn't came to the studio today, and I know that you weren't sick today.''

''Just go away Emily.'' Riley snapped. ''I'm not in the mood talking to you!''

''Come on Riley.'' Emily said. ''You know I hate it when I can't communicate with my sister. I know you hate it too as well.'' Riley sighed and pushed away her blankets and sat next to Emily.

''Go ahead, talk.'' Riley finally said. Emily have a small relieved smile and looked at her little sister.

''Riley I know it isn't easy these days with the break-up with James, but I'm here for you.'' Emily started. ''I know you felt lonely sometimes, but you have to remember that I, our parents, your friends and A-Troup are here for you, your never alone, you can tell us everything, you know that right?'' Riley nodded. ''That's good, but I'm about to tell you something very important. Do you promise that you will wait talking until I finished my whole story?''

''Whatever, sure.'' Riley said.

''Well you remembered when I told you last night that Wyatt gave me an invitation to join Golden Stars, right?'' Emily mentioned. Riley nodded again and Emily continued. ''Well, I was very doubting considering to leave The Next Step after Internationals, so I could join Wyatt's studio, but after some long thinking I decided-

''You're going to stay!'' Riley exclaimed happy and excited. ''I'm so happy to her that Emily. You know, I was so down when you said that you were considering to leave The Next Step, but know that I know that you aren't leaving I feel pumped up! I thought you were leaving me, but I realized that you're my sister and that you would never leave me behind, right?'' Riley said with a huge grin on her face as she gave Emily a tight hug.

''Uhm… Right… That's not exactly what I wanted to tell Riley.'' Emily said.

''Okay… What do you want to say then?'' Riley asked confused.

''Well, it's right that I won't go to Boston after Internationals, but I am leaving The Next Step.'' Emily said, she could see Riley's smile disappear slowly on her face, she looked devastated.

''But you said that you decided not join GSD Academy after Internationals were finished.'' Riley repeated what her sister just told.

''I know I said that, but Golden Stars had sent me an e-mail this morning, which said… Wait I'll just show you.'' Emily said as she took out her phone and opened the e-mail she had received this morning. Riley took over the phone from Emily and ret the e-mail out loud.

''Dear Emily, as you know we had sent you an invitation for our beautiful studio, Golden Stars Dance Academy, Boston, a few days ago. We are really hoping that you are considering to join our studio after Internationals. But since we are so impressed by your dance abilities and your potential, the border of our studio had decided to give you a new offer: We want you to join our studio as soon as possible, so you dance with Golden Stars Dance Academy at Internationals. We are even prepared to offer you a solo this coming for this coming Internationals. We are sure that with you, we have a great chance to prolong our title. We hope that you choose to join us, we are sure that we can make you a better dancer. We hope to hear from you soon, the board of Golden Stars Dance Academy, Boston.'' Riley read out loud. She then looked up to face Emily. ''So… You're leaving?'' Riley said with disappointment.

''I guess so Riley.'' Emily confirmed sadly. Riley gave a confused look.

''But what about us? What about A-Troup and Internationals?'' Riley wondered.

''I know it's hard to believe Riley, but dancing at an international level and moving to America has always been a huge dream for me. I can't reject this huge opportunity.''

''Yes you can. I thought your biggest dream was to win Internationals with The Next Step, the studio that you danced at since you were three years old.'' Riley said. ''That dream can become reality Emily.''

''Riley, this is huge, we are talking about one of the best dance schools in the whole world.'' Emily mentioned.

''I know that Emily, but don't you join the studio after Internationals. The whole team is counting on you, you are the captain, everybody knows you here, everybody appreciates your hard work and everyone loves you here. If you left the studio right before Internationals everyone would be devastated and everyone would be so disappointed in you. The least person to expect it from…'' Emily remained silent. ''And when are you going to tell rest, that you are planning to leave? You were not planning to say it on the day that Kate will send in the names to the board of Internationals, right?'' Riley said slightly frustrated and upset.

''Of course I won't do that.'' Emily said.

''Because you have three days before Kate sends in the names. So you better tell them soon.''

''I will, but-'' Emily said as she got interrupted.

''No buts Emily!'' Riley said. ''You are going to tell Kate and the rest of A-Troup that you are going to leave as soon as possible, no wait: You are going to tell everyone tomorrow that you are leaving the studio.'' Riley said. Emily was about to say something but Riley continued talking. ''And if you don't tell them I will.'' Riley threatened.

''Are you blackmailing me?'' Emily asked shocked.

''Yes, I am.'' Riley said. ''And I really am sorry, but I don't another choice.''

''Riley-''

''Emily, please. It's late and I am done talking to you, you've disappoint me extremely and you will disappoint The Next Step as well. You are not the same Emily I have always admired.'' Riley said emotionally with a few tears on the corners of her eyes. ''Do not talk to me again, I need some time for myself. Goodnight.'' Riley finally said before she laid back in her bed and madly covered herself in her blankets. Emily took a sigh and silently stood up from her and made her way out of the room. On the doorway she glanced one last time at Riley and closed the door and went to sleep as well.

 _ **(**_ _ **The Next Day**_ _ **)**_

''So James, do you have some final words to Riley, since this session is almost over?'' The therapist asked. James and Riley were currently at a relationship therapy, they had to work on their relationship together, otherwise Kate won't let the two go to Internationals. Of course they would prefer to do other things right now, like practicing, taking a drink, chatting with friends, but they know how important it is to A-Troup and they surely didn't want to miss Internationals.

James nodded and looked Riley in the eye when he spoke. ''Riley, I am sorry how things went this couple of days… I know your probably upset about it, and I feel really bad about it. I just hope that we can put this behind us on one day. I don't want you as an enemy or something… I still love you as a very good friend, and I hope we can dance together without talking or thinking about this.''

''Thank you James.'' The therapist said. He looked at Riley. ''Riley, do you have anything to say to James.

''James, I'm sorry how things worked out bad these couple of days as well. It's just our break-up, dancing, school, work and a small situation at home, I am just so stressed out lately. I just feel so bad that the whole team has to suffer from our problem if we don't work this out. I just think it is for the best to put this problem aside and that we just completely focus on dancing. I don't think I'm ready to be friends with you again, but I'm sure I am able to be your dance partner for this coming months.'' Riley said while the therapist wrote some things down on his notebook.

''Do you want to add something James?'' The therapist asked. James shook his head. ''Then I think this session is over, according to me you two seem fine and that you two really want to make it up with each other. I can't think of a reason why you two should be coming back tomorrow, you're down.'' The therapist finally said. Riley and James thanked him, said their goodbyes and they left the therapist's room. The ex-couple left the building in silence.

''Do you need a ride home?'' James asked.

''No thanks, I will just take the bus.'' Riley replied. ''Thanks for the offer though.''

''Sure.'' James said. ''So will I see you in the studio this afternoon?''

''Of course.'' Riley said. James gave Riley a small and left towards his car.

''I see you then.''

( **A few hours later** )

For a few dancers it was a normal thing to go to Culture Shock every day before dance practice, for example Michelle and Thalia were having a drink and a quick chat, Beth was helping Hunter with studying for his exams, and Emily and West were spending some time together as a couple. Emily, who had decided to leave the studio haven't told anyone yet that she is leaving, except for Riley. Riley told her that she has to tell everyone today that she will leave The Next Step, she agreed to do it, but how? So Emily decided to tell the news to West, he could probably help her out.

''Emily, can I ask you something?'' West asked to his girlfriend.

''Sure, what do you want to ask me.''

''Well, this kind of bothered me for a few days and I'd like to hear your opinion about it.'' West mentioned.

''M opinion about what exactly?'' Emily wondered. West grabbed his backpack and took a golden envelope out of it and handed it to Emily.

''That.'' West said. Emily looked somehow panicked and felt a bit uncomfortable. ''Are you really leaving the studio?'' Emily sighed.

''I was about to tell you right now West.'' Emily said. ''But I won't lie to you, I am leaving the studio.''

''But why?'' West wondered. ''Don't you want to stay at the studio, close to all your friends and family?''

''I will miss all of you, but this a once-in-a-lifetime-opportunity. I can't reject this offer.''

''Have you told the rest of the group.'' West asked.

''No, I haven't, only you and Riley now about it.'' Emily said.

''How did she react?''

'''She was quiet upset, she was actually more shocked than upset. She never expected that her big sister would leave her.'' Emily sighed.

''Are you planning to tell the others?'' West asked.

''Of course I am. Did you thought that I would leave without telling anyone?'' Emily wondered. ''I am planning to tell them after practice today.'' West nodded and it became silent for a while before West probably asked the most important question.

''And what about us?'' He asked. Emily didn't knew, she was thinking so much about moving to Boston without thinking about her love relationship. She didn't knew what to say to him, she liked West very much, but does a long-distance relationship really work?

''I-I don't know West.'' Emily stated. ''Couple of days were going like crazy and I forget about us for a moment.''

''So let me get this straight.'' West started. ''When we started dating, you knew that our relationship will not be longer than three months?''

''No, of course not! I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay in Toronto.'' Emily said. ''But then they gave me a new offer.''

''Which is?''

''They offered me a solo at Internationals…'' Emily said as she didn't knew what West's reaction would be. West seemed kind of shocked but he tried to remain calm.

''So… That means you are not going to Internationals with The Next Step?''

''I am so sorry, West.'' Emily apologized while she hold West's hand.

''So, you leaving to Boston means… That we're breaking up, don't we?'' Emily looked West in the eyes as she wanted to say something, but she seemed to struggle with her words. ''The message is clear Emily.'' West said as he gently pulled his hand away from Emily. ''I understand it… We're over.'' He said as he stood up from his chair and walked towards the exit of the Culture Shock.

''West, please wait.'' She shouted after him, but he ignored her and left Culture Shock while leaving Emily fed up behind.

 **(-)**

''So afterwards I went to my friend's house to go and hang around with her, but then I saw-'' Thalia told Michelle while they were drinking their coffee at the corner of Culture Shock, but Michelle didn't gave her attention to her team mate. Michelle kept looking and staring across the other side of the bar, where Hunter and Beth were sitting together. Beth was helping Hunter with studying while drinking frappucino's and sharing a cupcake. Michelle kept thinking about Hunter, she thought about the kiss of last night with him. She didn't really knew if she liked him, but seeing him spending so much time with Beth makes her feel a bit jealous. Thalia noticed that Michelle wasn't listening to her story. ''Earth to Michelle, can you hear me?'' Thalia asked while waving a hand in front of Michelle's eyes.''

''I'm sorry, what were you saying?'' Michelle pardoned. Thalia chuckled.

''About what were you daydreaming Michelle?'' Thalia asked.

''What do you mean?'' Michelle asked while trying to hide her blush.

''I say you staring at someone behind me.'' Thalia stated before she sneakily scanned a quick look behind her. ''Is it Hunter?'' Thalia then asked. Michelle gave in and nodded. ''Oh wauw, do you have a crush on Hunter?''

''I don't know, I think…'' Michelle said. ''Can you keep a secret?''

''Of course.''

''Well… Hunter and I kissed last night.'' Michelle revealed. Thalia looked surprised and excited at once.

''No way! Did you tell him what you felt like.'' Thailia wondered.

''No, I'm still don't know if I like him or not.'' Michelle said. ''Besides, I don't know if Hunter likes me.''

''Why don't you find out.'' Thalia suggested.

''And how am I suppose to do that?'' Michelle asked confused.

''Well, you should go meet him, like a sort of 'date'. And just ask him a couple of questions, notice if he is flirting with you, that kind of stuff.'' Thalia explained. Michelle thought quickly and came with a decision.

''That doesn't like a bad idea.'' Michelle said. ''I will do that. It's worth trying.''

''You should do that.'' Thalia agreed. ''So when are you going to ask him out.

''Maybe after practice?'' Michelle wondered. Thalia nodded in agreement.

''That should work.''

''So continue with your story.'' Michelle said before she took a sip from her coffee.

 **(- Studio B -)**

Amanda and Eldon were at Studio B. Kate asked the two if they wanted to give a short lesion to J-Troupe, they didn't had any problems with it and now they were preparing for their master class until Eldon received a message on his phone. He grabbed his phone out of his back pack and opened the message, it was from West. Eldon sighed.

''Amanda I'm sorry, but I have to leave.'' Eldon apologized.

''What! Why?'' Amanda wondered.

''It's West. It's an emergency.'' Eldon said.

''Come on, it's West. He makes something small into an tragic drama.'' Amanda stated.

''I know, I know. But this isn't a joke.'' Eldon said. ''I know West, and I can tell when he is serious or not.''

''Fine, you go.'' Amanda gave in. ''But what about me, I can't control all these kids alone.''

''Come on Amanda, you were an Elite dance captain, a few kids can't stop you right.'' Hunter chuckled while he grabbed his stuff and was about to leave. ''Good luck Amanda, I will make it up to you.'' He promised before he left the studio. Amanda sighed and continued preparing for the master class. Five minutes later a slim and slightly tall boy walked in Studio B. Amanda noticed him and greeted him.

''Hi, you're Noah right?'' Amanda started.

''Yes, I am. And you're Amanda.'' Noah smiled.

''It's nice to meet you, Noah.'' Amanda said. ''But what are you doing here?''

''Well, I walked into Eldon in the hallways, he explained to me that he had to leave while you two had to give a master class to J-Troupe, so he asked me if I could help you since he is leaving.'' Noah explained.

''That is very nice of you Noah, but I'm fine.'' Amanda said.

''Come on Amanda, it could be fun! Besides I know the names of everyone in J-Troupe, that makes it easier for you as well.'' Noah said. Amanda thought and decided.

''Okay, why not.'' Amanda finally said. ''Show me what you got.''

 **(-)**

''So you equalize this number by ten and then you get… 439?'' Hunter answered slightly unsure. Beth cheered.

''Yeah, that is the answer!'' She said excited as she gave Hunter a hug. ''You are so ready for your exams!''

''Thanks Beth.'' Hunter smiled. Beth smiled back.

''It's not a big deal Hunter.'' Beth said.

''No, I mean really thank you.'' He said. ''If you hadn't joined A-Troupe I probably would be so stressed out, with the exams and dancing… Since you're here, life become so much easier. And I really want to thank you for that.''

''It's really-''

''-No Beth, please wait. I just want to ask you something important. Since the first day I talked to you, I really enjoyed being around you since, I have gotten a lot of mixed feelings when I am around you, and I think I have some serious feelings for you Beth, I really, really like you… So I want to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend."

 **End chapter seven**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Let me know what your thought about this chapter in a review :)**

 **So, since Emily is leaving there surely has to be a replacement. I'd been thinking a long time about this, my suggestions were bringing back Stephanie or Tiffany, but a few of you were asking for Noah. Another alternatives are Sierra or Max from Elite. So let me know who should replace Emily.**

 **I will try to upload a new chapter on Sunday since I can pick up my laptop tomorrow**

 **Thanks for reading and I see you the next time :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello dear, loyal readers,**

 **Thanks for checking out the eight chapter of All Over Again :)**

 **Three days ago, this story was publiced exactly one year! (Unbelieveable how fast time goes!) I want to thank you all for your support, reviews and positivity this whole year, you are all amazing and I love you all :)**

 **However I'm dissapointed that I managed to just upload eight chapters in twelve months time...**

 **Well here is chapter eight, and I'm sorry for the late upload, been quite busy...**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS OF THE SONGS AND MOVIES I MENTION IN THIS CHAPTER AND IN THE REST OF THIS STORY!**

 **Chapter eight**

 **(-)**

''Thanks for helping me out Noah.'' Amanda smiled towards the younger boy. Noah and Amanda helped to train J-Troupe. Actually Eldon and Amanda were supposed to train J-Troup, but since he had an urgent 'emergency', he had to leave. Luckily for Amanda, Noah offered her help and she gladly accepted it. They were finally done after a successful master class of an hour. They were currently cleaning B-Studio. ''I'm sure I wouldn't have handled it on my own.''

Noah smiled while he moved away a ballet bar. ''It's nothing. I love to help people.''

''That's very kind of you.'' Amanda said. ''I actually really had a fun time with you.''

''I had a really fun time with you as well.'' Noah smiled while moving away the last few things in B-Studio. ''That was the thing.''

''Great, thanks again Noah.'' Amanda finally thanked.

''Anytime.'' Noah said back. ''So I am going to grab a drink, do you need something?'' He wondered.

''No thanks, I'm fine. I'm practicing in a few minutes with A-Troupe.'' Amanda said.

''Well, good luck then! I'll see you soon.'' Noah smiled before he left the studio. Amanda grabbed her things and left the B-Studio as well.

( A-Studio )

All the dancers where currently at A-Studio, practice will start in a small five minutes. Some dancers started stretching and a some were having a small chat with others. A few dancers were having a moment for themselves, a moment of relaxation and a short moment to think about life. One of those dancers was Hunter, he sat down on the floor with his back against the wall, he sat down with his ear-plugs in while he closed his eyes. Everyone could clearly see that Hunter was enjoying the time he was having. While Hunter was listening his music, he felt that someone was tapping softly on his legs. Hunter opened his eyes and saw Michelle smiling at him. Hunter smiled back and pulled the ear-plugs from his ears.

''Hey Michelle, how are you doing?'' Hunter greeted.

''I'm fine thanks for asking.'' Michelle smiled. ''Can I have a seat next to you?''

''Of course.'' Hunter said before Michelle sat down on the ground next to Hunter.

''I'm sorry for bothering your moment of chilling.'' Michelle pardoned. Hunter chuckled.

''It's alright Michelle.'' Hunter smiled.

''So how have you been?'' Michelle asked.

''I've been fine. Thanks for asking as well.'' Hunter smiled. ''How does it feel, your second day as an adult?''

''It actually feels normal.'' Michelle said. ''It's strange realizing how fast time goes.''

''I know right." Hunter said. "I still remember our times together when we were still in kindergarten." He remembered.

Michelle smiled as she thought back as well. "And look at us now! We are about to go to Internationals, representing our country."

"Who would have thought that?" Hunter wondered.

"I know right!" Michelle said. The two of them became silence, until Hunter decided to ask something.

"But Michelle," Hunter started. "Imagine we win Internationals. What then?"

"What do you mean?" Michelle answered confused.

"Well, what will happen after we win Internationals?" Hunter repeated. "I mean, since we were little we'd always watch Internationals on TV together, we promised to each other that we'd make it that high some day, it was and still is our goal and dream to win Internationals. When we win Internationals, we completed our goal and then what?"

Michelle thought about what Hunter just said, she actually never thought about it, what do after you completed a dream were you have prepaired your whole life for.

"I actually don't know Hunter. I'd never thought about this before." Michelle said.

"So you never thought about what you are going to after you are 'done' with The Next Step." Hunter stated.

"Never." Michelle said. "I'm just living in the present. I just want to enjoy and spend my time with the ones I love and with the things. We will see what will happen in the future."

"That's nicely said." Hunter smiled. "But your right, let's just focus on the present and we will see what the future will give us."

"You get it." Michelle smiled. "You know, I really missed this."

"What did you missed?" Hunter wondered.

"Us talking." Michelle said. "Since you came to Toronto, the only time we actually had a good conversation was yesterday, on my birthday."

"Oh, I didn't knew... I'm sorry about that." Hunter apologized.

"It's okay Hunter." Michelle smiled. "I was just hoping that we could spend more time with eachother, just like before in Madison."

"Yeah, yeah. Of course we can. I love spending time with you." Hunter said.

"You don't know how relieved I am after hearing those words." Michelle said. "I thoughed I'd lose you after not talking to you for such a long time."

"Don't worry about that." Hunter smiled. "We will always stay good friends, no matter what."

'Friends'. That word seemed to hurt Michelle a little bit. Hunter probably didn't saw anything more in Michelle since Hunter started a relationship with Beth a few minutes ago, which Michelle didn't knew about.

"Do you promise that?" Michelle asked. Hunter nodded.

"Do you?" He asked back. Michelle chuckled and nodded as well. They then shook hands with it with their special hand shake, which they created when the were both eleven years old.

"So, do you want to have a drink with me after practise?" Michelle said.

"I was actually going straight home to study on my exams..." Hunter honestly.

"It's okay. Maybe another time."

"I'm sorry." Hunter apologized. "But are you free this evening? We can chill at my place, maybe watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Michelle smiled.

"Great! Is it okay that I'll pick you up around 7.30?" Hunter asked.

"That's fine." Michelle said.

"Great I'll see you then." Hunter smiled. Right after Hunter said that, Kate walked in the studio, followed by Phoebe right.

"Gather around everyone!" Kate shouted.

(-)

A-Troupe was currently practicing. Kate suggested that the group should focus today on the duets, triples and the small groups. So Riley and Giselle, who were performing a duet together on Internationals, were brainstorming and improvising some dance moves on their own in B-Studio.

''So do you have an idea for a theme?'' Giselle asked her dance partner. ''I was thinking about summer, because Miami have a lot of beaches, it's always tropical and sunny over there.''

''That's not bad thought, but I'm sure that in three months time, the summer is over Giselle.'' Riley said.

''Yeah right, I didn't thought about that.'' Giselle said disappointed while she scratched her idea away of her notebook. ''Come on Riley, you surely have a few ideas, I know your head is filled with them.'' Giselle said playfully.

''I don't know Giselle.'' Riley said as she thought of a few ideas. ''Maybe we can do an emotional dance.''

''Emotional, I like that.'' Giselle said as she wrote in down. ''Tell me more, what's popping in your head.''

''Uhm…'' Riley thought. ''What about we do it about a friendship?"

''Friendship.'' Giselle wrote down. ''Go on.''

''It's about a life-long friendship, which ends after an huge argument. But eventually the power of our friendship wins.''

''Wauw Riley!'' Giselle smiled. ''I really like that idea. And have you maybe thought about the music?''

''Well I was thinking about some electronically chill or emotion music.'' Riley mentioned. Giselle thought quickly.

''What about; Hard to Forget of Jane XO?'' Giselle suggested. ''The lyrics is emotional, the beat is chilly and electronic.''

''Great choice, I love that song.'' Riley smiled.

''So far, this is going smoothly.'' Giselle stated. ''Let's see what we got so far.'' She said as she named the things on the list she wrote down. ''We got modern dance, theme friendship, and emotional music.''

''That doesn't sound bad at all, does it?'' Riley stated slightly proud.

''Not at all.'' Giselle said. ''But there is one thing that I am wondering.''

''What is it?'' Riley asked.

''Well, when you named all this things, I would almost think this is something about you and James. You just have to change friendship into a relationship, and everything sounds common. So I was wondering; Aren't you over James yet?''

''Of course I'm over James.'' Riley said. ''It's just a co-incident.''

''Are you sure?'' Giselle asked.

''Yes, I'm sure.'' Riley confirmed. ''I really understand your concern Giselle, but I'm doing fine.''

''So, there isn't anything bothering you at the moment?''

''Well… There is something, but I don't feel like talking about it at the moment.''

''Well, if you say so Riley.'' Giselle said. ''But if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you.''

''Thanks Giselle.'' Riley said as she gave the red-haired girl a hug.

(-)

Meanwhile in A-Studio, a few other dancers where practicing and brainstorming their dance routines. For example, James and Hunter we're showing each other some awesome dance moves to see which of them they could use in their duet.

''Dude, that was awesome! We surely have to use that!'' Hunter exclaimed excited after James finished doing a windmill.

"We should!" James said. "Now you do it."

Hunter took his position and tried to windmill, but after a few bad turns he failed completely.

"Dude, I'm dizzy!" Hunter chuckled as he tried to manage to stand up on his feet. James laughed.

"Try it again!" James chuckled. "It can't get any worse."

"I'm not sure about that man." Hunter doubted, he still felt a bit dizzy from that last windmill.

"Come on." James said. "You want to learn the windmill as soon as possible right?"

Hunter finally gave in. "Fine, I'll do it." Hunter took position and tried the dance move again, and again he failed. James laughed again. "James I'm going to be sick mate." Hunter said weakily.

"I know it's going to make you sick." James said. "But this move is going to make our duet sick as well! Come on, try it again."

"No mate, I'm done!" Hunter stated. James sighed and bent down next his friend.

"Hunter, look at him." James started while he pointed to Eldon who was doing countless pirouettes next to Daniel. "Eldon doesn't get sick. It just needs some practise."

"Exactly, it needs practise, so don't think I know the windmill in a few hours.'' Hunter said.

"You're right, but just try it one more time, and we call it a day okay?" James said. Hunter said yes by slowly nodding his head. James stood up on his feet and took a step back to give Hunter some space. Hunter took position again and tried the dance move, but this time he improved it a bit.

"That looks better!" James said excited.

"That's great James!" Hunter exclaimed. "But I don't feel well mate."

"Come on! Man up!" James chuckled.

"I'm serious James." Hunter said as he tried to stand on his feet but failed. "I don't feel stable and I feel like I came out of a rollercoaster. I need some water."

"Fine, I'll bring you some water." James said. "Just wait there."

"Like if I can go anywhere when I am dizzy as heck!" Hunter exclaimed. James chuckled and left A-Studio to grab a bottle of water for his friend.

When he reached the hallway where the drinking machine was located, he noticed Beth sitting on a bench on the other side of the hallway writing some things down. He firstly just wanted to grab a bottle water and return to Hunter, but after he saw Beth sitting all alone on that bench, he couldn't resist to at least not to say hi to her. So he bought a bottle of water and an orange soda and walked up towards Beth. As he reached the bench, he sat down on the bench and greeted her.

"Hi Beth."

She looked up and greeted back. "Hey James." She said back with a small smile. James handed her the can of orange soda.

"Aww, that's sweet of you."Beth smiled as she gladly accepts the can of soda.

"No problem." James smiled back. "So what are you doing?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Beth said as she putted her notebook back in her back pack.

"Come on, tell me." James asked. Beth sighed.

"Well, since Riley, Hunter and you were busy with your duets, I decided to write a few ideas down for our small group performance." Beth said. James felt slightly quilty that Riley, Hunter and himself forgot practising for the small group.

"Beth, we're so sorry for forgetting about the small group." James apologized.

"Don't be. We all have stuff on our minds now nowadays." Beth said. "Riley and you just broke up and Hunter has his exams coming. I totally understand."

"But it's not fair that you're doing all the work by yourself." James said. "Why don't you join Hunter and me, so we can all brainstorm together."

"Aren't you two busy with your duet?" Beth wondered.

"Nah, we're good. We brainstormed a lot of ideas, so we now what to do." James said.

"And what about Riley, don't she has to join us?" Beth wondered.

"Actually she does." James answered. "But Riley and Giselle are rehearsing for the first time together so let us give them some time."

"Okay." Beth nodded. "But you and Riley are alright right?"

"Of course we are." James said. "We are hundred precent commited to the team and Internationals."

"That's good to hear James." Beth said.

"Thanks." James said. "And I'm sorry."

"About what?" Beth asked confused.

"I promised you earlier that I would help you to find some friends on A-Troupe, and I didn't. I'm sorry about that." James said.

"It's okay James." Beth smiled. "Like I said, we are all busy lately, you can't do anything about it. And besides I already made some friends.

"That's great!" James exclaimed. "Tell me more."

"Let me see, Michelle, Thalia, Chloe, Giselle, Hunter and I started talking to Daniel today." Beth mentioned.

"And what about me?" James wondered. "We're friends right?"

"Of course we are." Beth smiled. "I just wanted to hear it coming out of your mouth." James chuckled.

"But James, since we are friends, I can tell you a secret right?"

"Of course you can." James said.

"Well... The secret is that I still have huge crush on you..." Beth whispered in James ear.

"Wait... wait?!"

Beth laughed. "Just kiding man! You should have seen your face!"

"You really got me there Beth." James chuckled slightly relieved.

"But what I really wanted to tell you is that Hunter and I are dating."

"Dating? You and Hunter?" James wondered slightly surprise.

"What is it?" Beth noticed the expression on James' face.

"Nothing, I knew you guys were hanging a lot, this slightly came as a surprise, but I'm very happy for both of you." James said.

"That's very kind of you James." Beth smiled as she gave James a quick side. "But don't tell anybody that Hunter and I are a couple, we don't want A-Troup think that we aren't commited for Internationals."

"I promise." James swore. Beth smiled again. "So shall we go to your boyfriend?"

"Shut up." Beth said as she playfully hit James' arm. James chuckled. They both stood up from the bench and made their way to A-Studio.

"I have to tell you what happened to Hunter a couple minutes ago." James said.

(-)

A few hours later all the dancers were gathered in A-Studio, practise was over and Kate and Phoebe had a last word with the dancers.

"So all I want to say is that you all worked so hard today, and that Phoebe and I are really proud of every single one of you." Kate said to the group. "And if no one of you wants to add something, I wish all of you a nice day and I see you tommorow."

The dancers were about to say their goodbyes to Kate and Phoebe until Emily took a step forward and interupted. "Uhm, I want to say something." Emily announced nervously.

"Of course Emily, what do you want to say?" Phoebe wondered.

"Well, before I will say it, I have to tell to all of you that this is the hardest choice that I have ever made in my life so far." Emily said.

"Tell us, you can tell us anything." Michelle, who was standing next to Emily, said.

"I know, I know." Emily said softly. "I hoped that I would never say this one sentence."

"Say what Emily?" Phoebe asked slightly worried.

"That I am leaving The Next Step." Emily revealed. Everyone went silent afterwards, they all couldn't believe what they've just heard. They're captain, the engine of A-Troupe, was leaving. Seconds later, James broke the silence with a chuckle, everbody gave him a confused look.

"I'm sorry. I haven't heard it correctly. I heard Emily say that she is leaving The Next Step. That can't be right!" .

"I wished I'd said something else James. But I am leaving the studio." Emily said.

The first reaction Emily expected came from the mouth of Michelle. "But why?"

"Well, I got an offer from another studio." Emily said.

"Which one?" Thalia wondered.

"Golden Stars Dance Academy." Emily answered.

"So you're moving all the way to the United States?" Eldon asked.

"And that you're joining one of our biggest opponents?" Amanda added. Emily nodded softly while you looked down at the floor, she was to afraid to see the dissapointed, sad or angry looks on their faces.

"Why haven't you told us earlier?" Giselle wondered.

"They asked a couple of days before if I wanted to join their studio." Emily said.

"You should have told us immediatley! Now we almost prepaired for nothing!" Amanda said slightly furious.

"And now we have to find a replacement as well!" James added.

"And how is going to do the mixed duet with West since you are going?" Daniel wondered. Almost everyone was firing 'shots' at Emily who was almost about to cry. Until West tried to make an end to all of this.

"Enough!" He shouted to everyone. "Can't you see that this is hard for her as well? It takes a lot of gutes to tell this to someone! She don't deserve bad talk! Of all the people here, she deserves the most respect! She danced at this studio since the age of three, and all those years she gave everything for The Next Step, blood, sweat and tears! She managed to get this studio to an international level after it was just local-known. She is our captain, she always been there for us when needed. So why can't we thank her and be happy for her? She is going to one of the best dancing schools in the world! She is done at The Next Step! She did her work amazing, and she deserves this challenge! All I want to say to you Emily, I wish you all the best in Boston, and it's an honour to be your opponent on Internationals. We all had some great moments with you and we will surely miss you."

The studio went silent again, seconds later you could only hear some sniffing coming from Emily, who couldn't managed to keep her tears in, a moment later West embraced her to confirm her. A moment later, a sad Riley joined the hug as well, and another moment later whole A-Troup came together for a group hug. During the hug everyone tried to comfort Emily, by thanking her and wishing her the best. "We'll miss you Emily."

(-)

It was a few hours later, at Hunter's place. Hunter was watching a movie with Michelle while they were eating fries and homemade hamburgers. They were watching an action-comedy called 21 Jump Street staring Jona Hill and Channing Tatum. During the movie they talked and laughed like they never did before.

After laughing at one of Michelle's jokes, Hunter putted his plate with food on the table and comfortably faced Michelle by sitting next to her on the sofa.

"You know Michelle, I really missed this." Hunter said. "I've been so busy lately with school and dance. It feels good to hang out again."

"I missed it too Hunter." Michelle smiled, she then grabbed her bottle of soda. "Let's cheers!"

Hunter smiled and grabbed his bott as well. "To what?"

"On us. That we've been friends for so many years." Michelle said as she raised her bottle. Hunter did the same.

"On us!" He said before they both took a sip of their drinks. A short moment later Hunter's cousin Hailey walked in.

"Hey Hunter! Hey Michelle!" She greeted. Michelle and Hunter greeted her back. "Am I bothering you two?"

"Of course not." Hunter said. "So how was your day?"

"Well, today was my last day at Elite and nobody seemed to care." Hailey said.

"I'm so sorry for you Hailey. Do you want to talk about it?" Michelle asked.

"No, thanks Michelle. I don't care as well. It's not like they were my friends or something." Hailey said. "And besides, I'm way too excited to join The Next Step tommorow."

"Glad to hear that you're excited Hails." Hunter said. "So you want to watch a movie with us?"

Hailey shook her head. "Maybe another time. I think I will take quick shower and then go to bed since it's almost ten."

"Your miss Hailey. Goodnight." Hunter said. Hailey said her goodbyes and left the living room.

"Well, I think I should head towards home right now." Michelle said. "It's getting pretty late and dark as well."

"Should I drive you home?" Hunter asked.

"I would really appreciate that." Michelle smiled.

(-)

A few minutes later Hunter drove Michelle home. The firstly talked about Emily, who will be leaving the studio, after they talked about her, Michelle decided to talk about something completely different.

"Hunter can I ask you something?" Michelle asked.

"Anything." He simply replied.

"But promise that you will give me a real and honoust answer." Michelle added.

"I wouldn't dare to lie to you Michelle." Hunter chuckled.

"What I wanted to ask you... What did you thought when I kissed you yesterday?" Michelle finally asked.

"I surely didn't expect that question." Hunter reacted with a small chuckle.

"I want a real answer Hunter."

"Okay, okay." Hunter said as he quickly thought. "Uhm, it came unexpected, but I liked it. But I knew it didn't meant anything, we were just trapped in that moment."

Michelle felt that, she was sure that Hunter didn't see her more than a good friend, while she actually hoped for something more.

"Why did you asked?" Hunter wondered.

Michelle quickly thought. "Well, I just wanted to make sure that the kiss won't make things awkward between us." Michelle lied. "I just love being around you as a friend and I don't want to lose that." She said kind of down.

Hunter smiled. "Well, I love being with you too." He said. "But since we are talking about this, I want too tell you something."

"What is it?" Michelle wondered.

"Well, since today Beth and I are officially a couple."

 **Will be continued...**

 **End chapter eight**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter by putting it on a review :)**

 **Next week I will upload the last chapter of the month August. After that I will take a short break for this story. School is starting again in a week, and I really need to focus the first week, so my first upload in the month September will be between the 15th and 20th. I hope you understand it :)**

 **Thanks for reading and enjoy the last weeks of the summer sun.**

 **Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone,**

 **Thanks for checking out this new chapter! I'm sorry for updating a bit later than I promised, I kinda had a really bad and rough week, so I wasn't really in the mood for writing, my apologies.**

 **This is the last chapter I will post for a while, I mentioned on the previous chapter that I will start uploading new chapters in mid-September, but that may be a bit longer now. I just want to stop writing for a moment and clear my mind as well for an amount of time, I have so much in my head lately that I need this short break to sort of refresh myself. I think I won't upload any chapters for the whole month of September, and I'm sorry for that. In October I'll be back with weekly uploads on this story.**

 **At least you can try to enjoy this chapter :)**

 **I want to thank every single one of you for all your support, you're the best! :)**

 **Chapter 9**

''Beth and I are officially a couple since today.'' Hunter stated while he still drove.

Michelle didn't knew how to react to this. She really hoped that Hunter and herself would have shared something special in the future, but after he announced that he is Beth's boyfriend, everything fell apart immediately. She really didn't knew what to say. Of course she was happy that one of her best friends was happy, but she actually a lot of other emotions like disappointment, slight anger but mostly a lot of sadness. She normally would burst into tears, but Michelle kept herself strong and held her tears in.

''Oh, really.'' Michelle said softly, you could clearly hear that the tone of her voice cracked. ''T-That's a surprise.'' She added as she stared out of the window, just to be sure that Hunter couldn't read her face expressions.

''It's a surprise for me as well.'' Hunter said. ''I week ago I barely knew Beth, and now I'm dating her!''

''Yeah, time flies huh.'' Michelle said trying to sound normal as possible.

''I know.'' Hunter smiled. ''Time is a bit unexpected as well.''

Michelle sighed. ''I really don't know how to react on this, but if you're happy, I'm happy.'' Michelle said, but she didn't fully meant it though.

''That's sweet of you Michelle.'' Hunter smiled as she looked at Michelle, who was still staring outside. ''Michelle are you alright? You seem quiet last couple of minutes.''

''I'm just a bit tired, we all had a long day at the studio today.'' Michelle lied.

''If you say so Michelle.'' Hunter said before he pulled the car over in front of Michelle's house. ''Well, I had a really fun time this evening. Thanks for that.''

''Had a fine time myself too.'' Michelle said. ''Thanks for the ride home and goodnight.''

Hunter wanted to give Michelle a hug but she immediately left the car and headed into her house. ' _That's weird._ ' Hunter thought and drove the car of in much confusion.

( **Three days later )**

Emily was at the airport with her Riley and her parents. She was about to departure to the Boston, to join the Gold Stars. So Riley and her parents came along to say their goodbyes to Emily.

Emily was about to check-in for her flight, which would departure soon, so she had to say goodbye right at that moment. She started with her parents.

''So, mom and dad.'' Emily sighed. ''This is it. It's time for me to leave.'' Emily said as she both gave her mom and dad a hug. ''Thank you for everything you've done for me. I really love you and I will miss you two so much!''

''All the best sweetheart.'' Her dad said. ''We are extremely proud of you that you made it this far in dancing.''

Emily smiled. ''Thanks dad.'' Her mom let a few tears roll down on her cheek.

"My little girl has grown so quickly." The mother sniffed. "I'm going to miss you so much!" She cried as she gave her oldest daughter a hug. "I will call you everyday! We can Skype or Facetime! We can write letters to each other. I will even send you my homemade cookies and-"

"Mom, please!" Emily chuckled as she gently pushed her mom away from her. "I will miss you too. Very much actually. Thank you for taking care of me, every day since the I was born. You made me who I am right now." Emily said before giving her mom one last huge hug. At the moment they pulled away, the smiled on more time at each other before she moved on to her younger and only sister Riley.

The first thing the two sisters did was giving each other a hug, a tight and long on. "I'm sorry have this last days went Riley." Emily said during the hug.

"It's okay Ems, I took me a while to realise that you are actually going." Riley said.

"You'll be fine Riley, I'm sure about that." Emily said.

"You promise that?" Riley asked. As they pulled away from the hug a few seconds later, Emily looked Riley right in the eye.

"Riley, listen to me." Emily started. "Times are stressful now, and I know you can handle it, you're strong. I may not be around, but you have a lot of family here. For example, mom and dad, and the whole Next Step is your family as well. So don't ever think you're alone okay?"

Riley nodded as she let a few tears roll on her cheek, Emily gently removes them with her thumb. "Stay strong Riley." She said as she gave her little sister one final hug. After she pulled away, she slowly grabbed her suitcases from the ground, and slowly went step to step towards the portals where you could check-in in the gates.

Halfway through her walk, Emily gets stopped by a voice. "Emily! Please wait!" She turned around to see West running up to her. She was quite surprised to see him. A moment later West stood in front of Emily, he seemed quite exhausted from that sprint he took.

"Emily, I am so glad you haven't moved yet!" He mentioned while he was a bit out of breath.

"West? What are you doing here?" Emily wondered.

"I actually don't know Emily." West said. Emily gave the dark-skinned boy a weird look.

"So without thinking you just came to the airport?" Emily asked.

"That's incorrect." West stated. "I was definitely thinking."

"What were you thinking then?" Emily wondered still confused.

"I was thinking about you." West said. "These past days I couldn't stop thinking about you Emily."

Emily turned a bit red. "You really did?"

"Of course! I was like: I really liked this girl, but I dumped her for such a stupid reason." West said.

"I'm moving abroad, you know that right?" Emily said. West nodded. "But what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say that I miss you." He simply said.

"That's it? Couldn't you send me a text message or something?"

"Of course not! You mean way too much for me. I freakin' took three busses to say you something very important."

"What do you want to say to me West?"

"Well, this may sound a bit goofy, but 'Ik hou nog steeds van jou.'" West said.

Emily gave him a weird look again. "What did you say?"

"'Ik hou nog steeds van jou.'" West repeated. "One of the ten Dutch sentences I know fluently."

Emily chuckled a bit. "What does that mean?"

"It literally means; 'I still love you.'" West translated. "And I really do still love you Emily. I actually never stopped."

Emily kept silent for a while but after a moment a smile appeared on her face. "I actually never stopped thinking about you too West." Emily admit. "I really felt bad about the way we broke up."

"I do too." West said. "All kind of emotions were running through our minds at that moment."

"Yeah." Emily said.

"But Emily, do you want to give us a chance?"

Emily sighed. "West, I really would, but I am leaving moving abroad, thousands of kilometres away from Toronto."

"Well; 'Echte liefde kent geen afstand.'" West said. Emily chuckled again.

"And what the heck does that mean?" Emily wondered.

"True love doesn't know any distances." West smiled. "We can nake this work Emily!"

"You really think so?" Emily said. "A lot long distance relationships don't work out at all."

'We can be in that percentage where it does work out. I have no doubts about this." West tried to sound convincing.

"Well..." Emily smiled. "Let's do it!"

West smiled. ''Really?"

"Yeah!" West gave Emily a huge hug.

"You don't know how happy I'm right now." West smiled before pulled away from the hug. "Wait a sec." West took a step away from Emily and made a backflip. "That doesn't even describe the half of how happy I am right now!"

 _"Last announcement for flight 747 to Boston, United States of America! All passenger for this flight check-in and border now!"_ The intercom spoke throughout the whole airport.

"Well I have to go now." Emily sighed while she grabbed her suitcases up again.

"I'm really going to miss you Emily." West said.

"I'm going to miss you too West." Emily said back. "But cheer up, in seventy-five days we will meet each other in Miami for Internationals again."

"That's way too long." West mentioned. Emily gave West a small smile and leant in to kiss him. The kiss was a short but passionate one. One they would never forget.

"Well, you have to it with that one for a while." Emily smiled. West smiled before giving Emily one final hug before she left.

 **( Few hours later, Kate's office )**

Hi Noah, please take a seat." Kate welcomed the boy while she sat down behind her own desk. Noag nervously walked into the office and sat down on the seat in front of the desk.

"Why am I here? Have I done something wrong." Noah said panicky with fear in his hazel-brown eyes. "I haven't done anything! You don't have any evidence!" Kate chuckled and calmed him down.

"Don't worry Noah, you aren't in any trouble." Kate said. Noah sighed in relief.

"That's such a relief!" Noah said. "But why did you called me over?"

"Well I want to ask you something." Kate asked.

"What is it?" Noah wondered.

"You may have know that Emily left the studio, so that means that there is an open spot left in A-Troup. And since you are the most promising and potentially dancer at this studio, so I want to offer you an International spot at A-Troup!" Kate offered excitingly. "So what do you so say?"

Noah smiled and couldn't find the right words to say. "I-is this for real?"

Kate nodded. "This is for real Noah."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Noah exclaimed excited as he jumped op from his chair and gave Kate a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"Well you deserved it Noah." Kate exclaimed.

"Thank you so much Kate! I will not disappoint you!" He said happily. "This is all going so fast! I really don't know what do now!"

"Well, I would like to introduce you at the team after practise, so would you like to come back in two and a half hours?"

Noah nodded like crazy with still a huge smile on his face. "I'll be there!"

Kate smiled. "Great, I'll see you then Noah."

"Yeah, thank you again!" Noah said as he left the office.

 **(-)**

"So let's start this all over again okay, I don't want to have a competition with you. We are team mates and we need to help each other and get ready for Internationals. So are we cool?" Daniel apologized to Eldon as he took out his hand. Daniel and Eldon had been rivals for months now. They battled against each other for a spot for a Nationals solo, which Eldon eventually won. So right before Nationals he left The Next Step to dance at another at Nationals, where they offered him a solo, since then Eldon never came through one door with Daniel. He always called Daniel egocentric and definitely not a team player.

However, Daniel finally realised the mistakes he made in the past, he wanted to make it up to everyone, starting with Eldon.

Eldon thought, how could he trust Daniel again after the huge thing he had done to the studio, but that was the past and he may have changed. Besides, it's not good for the team chemistry if teammates fight or argue with each other. So Eldon accepted his apology.

Eldon shook Daniel's hand. "Yeah, we're cool."

Michelle who was watching the whole scene cheered happily. "Finally you two made it up." She said. "Can we finally get started on our routine?" After Michelle asked, Phoebe walked in the practise room.

"Hi guys, sorry for bothering you." Phoebe pardoned."Michelle, Kate want to speak to you in her office."

"Is it urgent, because we were about to begin on our routine." Michelle wondered.

"I really don't know what she wants to talk about Michelle." Phoebe said. "But she wanted to speak to you, and if Kate wants to speak to you, you already know it's pretty important."

Michelle nodded her head in understandment. "That's true."

"Indeed." Phoebe added.

"Thanks Phoebe." Michelle said as she made her way to Kate's office. "I'll be right back guys."

 **(-)**

"Hi Kate, you wanted to talk to me?" Michelle said as she entered the office and sat on the chair in front of her desk.

"Good to see you Michelle." Kate said. "And yes, I want to talk about something."

"Okay, what about?" Michelle wondered.

"Well, since Emily left you're now a captain, no co-captain, just a captain. So that means you have to lead the team all by yourself, and I was wondering if you can handle all this on your own." Phoebe said.

Michelle quickly thought before she came to a conclusion. "I really don't know Kate. Honestly, I got a lot of things in my mind now, for example my solo and triples. So I'm not sure if I can manage and control a team alone at the moment."

"Is it a possibility to choose a new co-captain?" Kate asked.

"I think that's the best option." Michelle said. "I don't have any of Emily's captain abilities. I'm not very motivational, I don't shout or anything, and I just can't hold control easily over a big group of people."

"That's okay Michelle. You're totally different than Emily, and that's okay. You like to help others, you share your thoughts and idea's, you are very open to everyone and most important; You always put the team in the first place, and that's what makes you a great captain as well."

Michelle smiled after hearing the words of words of the studio owner. "Thanks Kate."

Kate smiled back and immediately went back to business. "So do you have any prefers for co-captain?"

Michelle thought and finally shook her head. "I guess not, besides I don't have any problems with anyone, so I'd like to work with anyone you appoint."

"That's good to hear Michelle." Kate smiled.

"So, can I leave? I'm kinda busy with Daniel and Eldon." Michelle wondered.

"Of course! Thanks a lot for your time Michelle." Kate thanked. Michelle smiled and left the office.

 **( One hour later )**

A lot of dancers were practising their dance routines with each other in A-Studio. They were all so busy that they didn't noticed someone walking into the studio who wasn't a part of A-Troupe. After a while Chloe was the first one to notice that person.

"Tifanny!" She said as she ran up to the girl, followed excitedly by the rest of the dancers. Everyone welcomed and greeted Tiffanny in a warm and kind way.

"Great to see you again Tiffany, but what are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

"Well it has been a while I visited The Next Step, and I really missed you. So I thought, why not take a visit to my favorite place in town." Tiffany explained with a smile.

"That's nice of you." Giselle said. "You're always welcome at the studio."

"Thanks, that's very nice of you." Tiffany smiled. "How are your preparations going for Internationals?"

"We would lie if we said that it's going fantastic, but we're doing alright." James said.

"Good to hear that! I'm sure you guys will do amazing at Internationals." Tiffany said.

"We hope so as well Tifanny." Eldon smiled at her former team mate. "But we'll at least try our best in Miami."

"You'd better do that!" Tiffany warned playfully. "I expect a lot from you Eldon! From all of you as well!" The group chuckled a bit, after Tiffany continued talking.

"Do you guys know where Kate is?" She asked. "I want to say hi to her."

"She is sitting in her office, if I'm correct." Michelle said.

"Thanks." Tiffany smiled. "And is it a plan to drink something and talk at Culture Shock after your practise is finished." She asked to the group, they thought it was a fun idea to have a drink with Tifanny so they all agreed on her plan.

"Great! I'll see you then! Good luck with the training!" Tiffany said before she left towards Kate's office.

 **(-)**

"I wanted to say is that I really miss dancing at this studio. Ever since I stopped dancing, I tried out a lot of other things, I tried producing music, all kind of sports, drawing and even rapping, those things were fun to do, but it didn't really felt like me. I really felt comfortable and at home at this studio, so I was hoping if you may have a spot for me at The Next Step?" Tiffany hoped slightly insecure. Kate thought about it for a second. Of course she want to give Tiffany a spot in The Next Step, but A-Troupe was currently full at the moment.

"I really wished that I could give you a spot Tifanny, but A-Troupe is full at the moment." Kate said.

"It's okay. An Internationals spot would be amazing, but I just really miss dancing at this studio, is there another possibility for me?" Kate thought again. A-Troupe may be full, but there's one open spot in B-Troupe left, since Noah been promoted to A-Troupe. She firstly thought to promote a youngster from J-Troupe like Abbie or Richelle to B-Troupe, but Kate know what Tiffany is capable of, she was in the squad which won Regionals months ago, it's probably for the best, because a lot of B-Troupe dancers can learn a lot from an formally A-Troupe dancers.

"Well, today is your lucky day Tifanny! There is a spot open at B-Troupe since today, and I would love to ask if you want to accept this offer?" Kate offered.

Tiffany gave Kate a huge smile and gladly accepted the offer.

"Yes! Thanks so much Kate! You don't know how much this means to me!" Tiffany thanked gratefully. Kate smiled back at the young girl.

"Any time Tifanny." She said back. "So will I see you here tomorrow for B-Troupe training?"

"I'll be here." Tiffany said back with a smile. Tifanny then left the office after she said her goodbyes to the studio owner.

 **(-)**

"You wanted to see me Kate?" Eldon wondered as he entered her office.

"Hi Eldon, please take a seat." Kate greeted. Eldon silently sat down in front of Kate's desk.

"Is there anything wrong?" Eldon asked slightly worried.

"No no, of course not. Why would you think that?" Kate wondered.

"Well, I don't know. Every time you call somebody over everyone knows there has to be something, whether it's something positive or negative." Eldon explained.

"Don't worry about that Eldon, I don't have anything negative to say about you or anyone in this studio at the moment. I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead, what do you want to ask?" Eldon wondered.

"I'll just get straight to the point... Do you want to be A-Troupe's co-captain?" Kate finally asked. Eldon froze, that surely was the last thing Eldon expected Kate to ask.

"This surely comes as an huge surprise." Eldon's first were.

"Take your time, it's a huge decision." Kate said. Eldon thought for about 45 seconds before he came with a conclusion.

"I firstly want to say that I'm very honoured that you see me as a captain-figure." Eldon started.

"So I that a yes?" Kate asked slightly hopeful. Eldon slowly shook his head. "Why not? You've been dancing at this studio for fourteen years, we've won Regionals _and_ Nationals with your solo's. Your loyal, everybody's friend and you always give 100% to this studio."

"Again, I really feel honoured, but I'm not interested in being a dance captain, I really want to focus on my solo and I can't do that while I have to take responsibility for a whole group. And by the way, I am goofy, I am totally not a good speaker... That isn't really captain material, is it?"

"Well, I guess you're right Eldon." Kate said. "And you are not a goof Eldon." Eldon smiled.

"Thanks Kate." Eldon said. "Besides, there are a lot of potential captains walking in this studio, like Riley, James, Giselle and Hunter. Actually Hunter became dance captain at his old studio, after Michelle left the studio."

"That's good to know. Thank you for your time Eldon." Kate smiled.

"Any time." Eldon smiled back and left office.

(-)

A short ten minutes later, Kate called James over to her office.

"So James, why I called you over-"

"Everything what Eldon said." He interrupted. Kate gave the boy a confused look.

"Uhm, excuse me?"

"I said; 'Everything what Eldon said.'" James repeated.

"And what do you mean with that?" Kate wondered confused.

"Eldon told me everything about the whole captain-thing." James explained.

"And why did you say: 'Everything what Eldon said?'"

"Because I knew that you were about to ask me if I want to A-Troupe dance captain." James said.

"That's correct." Kate said. "And what is your decision?"

"Everything what Eldon told you." James answered simply.

"I still don't understand it..." Kate stated. James sighed and started explaining.

"Eldon probably told you a whole story about the reason why he didn't want to be a dance captain. I'm too lazy to come up with a story why I don't want to be a dance captain, that's why I said; 'Everything what Eldon said.'" James explained. "I want to focus on my duet and small group, and I want to enjoy dancing without to much pressure, you understand?" Kate nodded.

"I understand James, it's a huge decision and I respect your decision." The studio owner said. James smiled.

"Thanks Kate, I actually feel honoured that you see me as a captain-figure as well." James said. "But why actually?"

"Well, I can name a lot of reasons James. The most important reason why I wanted you as a captain is that you're a fighter, you don't give up easily, you never stop until you reached your goal or is an ideal captain skill." Kate explained.

"I really don't have an idea why you named that." James replied. "That doesn't sound like me at all."

"Really? Let me tell you an example or two." Kate offered.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Riley's task list you had to complete." Kate named. James gave Kate a confused look.

"Wait, you knew about that?" James wondered.

"Of course I did. I am the studio owner, I am up-to-date with every single thing what's happening in the studio James."

"Alright... Go on."

"This isn't a very good example, but what about the flashmob you organized for Michelle? That showed that you really care about the team.'' Kate said. ''And I'm not lying if I say that you would be a great captain for the team James.''

''It means a lot hearing that Kate.'' James smiled. ''But I'm not ready right now. Maybe one day in the future… We will see.''

''Right, we will see.'' Kate smiled back. ''Thanks a lot for your time James.''

 **(-)**

A few hours later the training slowly came to an end. The dancers gathered around at A-Studio for an usual final word.

''Great job today everyone! I've watched a few routines and I must say that I'm very impressed and that I'm very proud of all of you.'' Kate said proudly towards the group as she received a few smiles in return. ''Well, before you leave, I have an announcement to make. I will make this quickly; Phoebe and I have found a replacement for Emily.''

''Who is it?'' A few dancers asked curiously.

''Well look behind you.'' Kate smiled as she pointed towards Noah who was standing behind the group of dancers. The dancers turned around slightly confused until the saw Noah standing there a bit uncomfortable. The group rushed towards Noah in an excited way to greet and welcome him in the group. Noah received warm hugs and congrats from his new teammates.

Meanwhile Michelle got called over by Kate to her office. A she stepped in the office a moment later, she saw Kate sitting behind her desk and Hunter sitting across of Kate, what was he doing here?

''Is there anything wrong Kate?'' Michelle asked confused while she still wondered what Hunter was doing in the office.

''I want tell you something Michelle, please take a seat next to Hunter.'' Kate said. Michelle took a seat, still confused.

''Not to sound rude, but why is Hunter here?'' Michelle wondered.

''Because I want you to meet your new co-captain Michelle.'' Kate announced excited. ''Just like back in Madison huh?''

 **To be continued…**

 **End chapter nine.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this one lads :)**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter**

 **Just to mention it again, I won't post any chapters for a few weeks.**

 **I want to thank all of you again for all your support you gave to me and this story :)**

 **Stay strong everyone, and I will you soon!**


	10. Important announcement!

Hey everyone!

I'm sure the most of you are probably wondering what happened to this story, since there isn't a chapter posted for like over six months.

The main raison for the writer's long absence on FanFiction is that she isn't doing very well. I don't want to get too personal in this stuff, but since the beginning of January until now, the writer had to deal with a lot of struggles and problems. So writing wasn't and still isn't her priority at the moment.

According to that, the writer asked me continue this story for a couple of chapters.

I myself am a starting writer at FanFiction(I rather keep myself anonymous at the moment), so it came as a total surprise to me that she asked me to continue it for her. So as a fellow writer and friend I didn't hesitate for a second and said yes immediately.

Don't be afraid that I'll ruin the story/plot. The writer said we have a similiar writing style, and she will read every chapter I wrote before posting it on FanFiction.

So this was a quick little update. I would like to thank Blizzard20 for giving me the thrust and opportunity to continue this story. I'm looking forward writing chapters for this story! :)

Thanks a lot!

P.S. The next chapter should be done before coming weekend!


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone!**

 **I hope every single on of you is having a nice day :)**

 **For the people who haven't seen the message on the previous chapter; The author of this story isn't able to write for a while, due some personal issues. So the author asked me if I would like to write some chapters for this story until she has the feeling to write again.**

 **If you're wondering who I am, I rather keep myself anonymous at the moment :)**

 **Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you will enjoy reading it**

 **P.S. English is not my first language, so most likely you'll see a couple of grammar and/or spelling mistakes. Sorry about that.**

 **Chapter 10**

"Isn't this some exciting news?" Kate wondered enthusiastic towards the two teens. "I'll leave you two alone, you clearly need to discuss some things." Kate said with a smile as she excused herself and left her office. That let Michelle and Hunter alone in the office.

Hunter waited for Michelle to say something, but she was surprised that she didn't knew what to say. Of course she was excited that she and Hunter could be co-captains together like back in Madison, but she hated it at the same time, just because she had a crush for Hunter. It would make things very awkward between them. She hoped if she spend a bit less time with Hunter, the feelings would eventually just fade away, but this situation will probably only make it worse.

Seconds passed by, but Michelle still didn't react in any form, so Hunter decided to begin the conversation. "So... What do you think?" He wondered. Michelle smiled towards and tried to sounds as excited as possible.

"You're full of surprises lately." Michelle said. "But I'm excited! You and I! A-Troupe captains and going to Internationals!"

"It came unexpected to me as well, but I'm glad that you're as excited as me!"Hunter smiled. "So that means that we have to spend more time together! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah it is!" Michelle lied. "Just great..."

"Are you okay Michelle?"Hunter asked slightly worried. "You seem kinda down. Is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine, I just been thinking about something."Michelle replied.

"About what?"

"It's nothing important, just forget it." Michelle said.

"Are you sure?" Hunter wondered. "You acted kinda different in the car the last time we've met... You know you can tell me anything right?"

Michelle gave in and sighed. "There is something." Michelle started. "It isn't something huge so don't worry too much."

"If it isn't huge feel free to tell me about it. Maybe I can help?" Hunter said.

"I really appreciate your care Hunter, but trust me. There's nothing to worry about, okay?" Michelle confirmed kindly to the slightly worried Hunter.

"You sure?" Hunter asked. Michelle responded by giving him a smile and a short nod. "Okay, if you ever feel to talk about it, my door is always open for you."

"I know." Michelle smiled. "Thanks Hunter."

"Anytime." Hunter smiled. "And whatever is going through your mind right know, I'm sure it's going to be fine eventually." Michelle looked in the eyes.

"You really think so?" Michelle wondered.

"Of course!" Hunter replied as he gave Michelle a comforting hug.

"You always know what to say at moments like this." Michelle said while they were still hugging. Hunter chuckled. A few seconds later pulled away. "Listen Hunter, I'm sorry I acted kind of oddly these last couple of days, like I said, there's a lot rushing through my head. But I want to let you know that I'm very happy and lucky to have you as a new co-captain."

Hunter smiled. "I'm very glad to hear that Michelle. And you don't need to apologize, I know how stressful some days can be, I totally understand." Hunter said.

"I'm glad you do." Michelle smiled. Hunter smiled back.

"I think we should head back to the group." He said. "I guess the group is wondering where we are, and we want to tell them the news. Are you coming?"

(-)

Two days later, Kate thought it would be to skip a day of training and instead go do something fun with the whole group. Kate and the rest of the A-Troupe decided to go the theme park, it would be fun if they spend a whole day together without any dance stress and just have a good time.

They whole group currently entered the theme park, the group immediately spread went they entered the park. Beth and Hunter for example, the fresh couple just took a walk around the park, they took this opportunity to talk probably, because Hunter has been so busy studying for his exams lately, which were in two days, he hardly had time to communicate with Beth, Michelle, James and the rest of the team. They were both happy that they could spend this day together.

"I really enjoy this." Beth said as she walked next to her boyfriend. Hunter smiled.

"Enjoy what?" He questioned.

"You know.. Walking around in a theme park, talking and being around you."Beth said shyly. Hunter smiled and putted an arm around her.

"Aww, that's sweet of you babe." Hunter smiled at his girlfriend. "I'm enjoying having you around as well. And I'm sorry I haven't been around the last couple of days."

"You don't have to apologize, I totally understand it. Your exams are your number one priority at the moment."Beth said. "And don't worry, we can spend a lot of time together today, and that's what matters right?"

"You are amazing, you know that right?" Hunter said.

"Of course I do!" Beth smiled as she quickly gave Hunter a peck on his lips.

As the couple continued walking through the park, Beth noticed something that caught her eye immediately. It was a small tin toss stall, on the ceiling of the stall hung a dozen of stuffed toys and stuffed animals. An huge minion grabbed Beth's attention, it was about 2,4 feet tall. She really liked it because The Minions and Despicable Me are one of her favorite animated movies.

"You want that?" Hunter asked as he pointed at the huge stuffed doll. Beth nodded like a little girl in a toy store. Hunter smiled at his girlfriend and they walked towards the stall. Hunter asked the owner of the stall how much it costed to toss down the tins. "One dollar, one attempt to throw down all the tins." The man said.

Hunter putted down a dollar on the counter, and a moment later he received a softball from the stall owner. Hunter aimed for the stacked tins and threw.. He only knocked three out of the ten tins.

The owner chuckled a bit."Another attempt?"

Hunter put another dollar on the counter without saying a word. The man smirked and handed Hunter another ball. "Good luck."

Hunter took a step back and took a deep breath so he could focus better on his target. He stretched his arm backwards and then he launched the ball with a lot of power. Result, the ball when missed the target and didn't hit any tins.

With a deep sigh Hunter put another dollar bill on the counter. "Uhm, Hunter. You really don't have to waste money on that doll for me." Beth said a bit unsure.

"It's okay Beth. I'm sure I will get this doll this time." Hunter stated confident.

Nine attempts later…

"Hunter, please stop! It's okay that you didn't get that doll. You tried and I really appreciate it, but please stop! I hate it to see someone wasting money." Beth said as she tried to convince her boyfriend.

"But Beth, I hit eight tins this time! I feel I'm getting really close winning that minion for you." Hunter said hopefully.

"Hunter, please." Beth begged. "There are a lot of other things in the theme park that we can enjoy."

Hunter sighed. "Fine, if you really want that."

As he stepped away from the toss stall, a six year old girl put an one dollar bill on the counter. The man behind it handed her a ball, she threw it and knocked down all the tins in one attempt.

"Yaay!" The little girl cheered as she pointed to one of the many minion dolls. "I want that one!" The man behind the counter smiled and handed her a minion. As the little girl got her minion she ran of with the brightest smile on her face towards her mother. Hunter watched the little girl in confusion and shock.

"How the heck is that possible?!" Hunter wondered in shock.

"Well, she had a bit of luck I guess, I mean-" While Beth was talking Hunter ran to the counter and smashed another dollar bill on it.

"No Hunter! What did I just said?"

(-)

"It surprises me how much we actually have in common Noah." Amanda said as she walked throughout the park with her new friend alongside with her.

"I know right! For example; I didn't knew you loved extreme rollercoasters as much as I do." Noah exclaimed excited. "I don't know many people who have the guts to ride the biggest rollercoaster in this theme park with me."

"You call that huge? That's nothing compared to the rollercoasters I ride." Amanda said playfully. Noah chuckled.

"You're fun hanging around with Amanda." Noah smiled. Amanda smiled back.

"Thanks, you're fun as well." Amanda said. "So where is the line for the rollercoaster? I really can't wait to ride it."

Noah pulled out a map of the theme park out of his pocket and started scanning it quickly. "According to this map, the rollercoaster is straight to the left." Noah said while he pointed towards the rollercoaster's direction.

"Great!" Amanda said. "Who's first there!" Amanda exclaimed as she started running. Noah chuckled and started running behind Amanda. As the raced to their destination, they got blocked by a huge line of people.

"What are they doing here?" Amanda wondered. Noah noticed what's going on and pointed to a sign beside the huge line of people.

"That's what going on." He said while he pointed. The sign said: 'Queue for this attraction, 15 minutes.'

"A queue, seriously?" Amanda said disappointed.

"Well, on the bright side, it's only 15 minutes. It could get much worse." As Noah said that, an employee of the theme parked walked up to the sign and switched the 'one' into a 'five', which made the sign said: 'Queue for this attraction, 55 minutes.'

"You've got to be kidding me!" The both said in disbelieve at the exact same time.

(-)

"Have you ever been in one like these before?" Giselle asked to Daniel while the two were entering a so called mirror maze.

"I haven't, but how hard can it be right?" Daniel said with a chuckle.

"I know right!" Giselle reacted, "It's just a maze with mirrors."

"It is! I'm sure we'll be out of this in no time." Daniel said overconfident.

10 Minutes later…

"Okay this was fun! But I really think we've seen enough of this maze and ourselves." Giselle said.

"Agreed!" Daniel said. "The exit is right over there, let's go!"

"Uhm, you sure?" Giselle asked with a bit of confusion in her tone. "Because I think the exit is on the other side?"

"I'm sure Giselle, we've been there before." Daniel stated.

"How do you know that?" Giselle wondered. "Everything looks exactly the same!"

"It does not!"

"Yes, it does!"

Giselle sighed. "Daniel, it is supposed to be a happy day, so I'm not really in the mood of having an argument."

"We don't have to argue if you choose to go that direction with me." Daniel said.

"But that's the wrong direction!" Giselle said half annoyed.

"How do you know that?" Daniel asked. "Doesn't everything seem the same?" Daniel said while he tried to imitate Giselle's voice.

"Ok, I'm done!" Giselle said slightly angry. "Why don't you go your own way and I'll go my own. Let's see who will get out of this maze first!" She said as she walked away from Daniel.

"Giselle I didn't meant it that way, please come back..." Daniel said. The only thing Daniel saw was Giselle's mirror reflections slowly disappear into emptiness. Daniel tried to catch up with Giselle by running towards the direction she went, but after taking a few turns in the maze without finding her, he knew that he lost her.

(-)

Michelle was exploring the park by herself. A couple of A-Troupe members asked if she wanted to join them, but she prefered a part of the day by herself. Firstly, because she needed some inspiration for her solo. Internationals kicks off in less than three months and Michelle still haven't got a clue about what she has to dance about. So she hoped by walking around the park would give her some idea's. Secondly, she didn't really liked theme parks. She wasn't a fan of huge and terrifying attractions. So by walking alone she didn't had to feel pressured by others for going in any attractions. Lastly, she needed time to think about her complicated friendship with Hunter. Michelle didn't know how to deal with this situation. She hoped by spending less time with Hunter her feelings would eventually fade away, but faith wasn't with her. A couple of days earlier Hunter was named co-captain of the A-Troupe, so that meant that the two surely have to spend more time together. However, today was a great opportunity think peacefully about all these thoughts without any stress.

After a short 20 minutes of exploring the park, Michelle decided to get a drink. As she reached the food court of the theme park, she saw someone familiar ordering at the counter. It was West. After a few seconds a lady behind the counter handed West four gigantic sticks of cotton candy. As West made his way towards the exit he noticed Michelle.

"Hey Michelle! How are you doing?" West asked in a very energetic way like always.

"Hey West. I'm doing alright, thanks for asking." Michelle responded. "What is up with the cotton candy? You bought it for the others?" West bursted out in laughter.

"Nope, these are all mine!" West said in a kind of hyper way. "I really love cotton candy! Cotton candy is the best!"

"You alright West? You seem more 'active' than normal." Michelle wondered slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright! Actually I'm feeling great! I couldn't feel better at the moment!" West said between a couple of chuckles.

"Um, West… How much sticks of cotton candy have you eaten?"

"I don't Michelle. I guess two, three, four… Maybe eleven…" West said.

"Eleven?! West, that isn't good for you! No wonder you more hyper than usually!" Michelle stated concerned.

"Don't worry Michelle, I'm feeling great!" West chuckled. "Here, have one!" West said as he offered Michelle a stick.

"No thanks West. I think you've got enough. So much sugar isn't good for anyone. I think it's better if you just hand the cotton candy to me." Michelle said.

"Why? You can't just take it away from me!" West stated.

"Yes I can West." Michelle said. "I am the captain. It's one of my responsibilities to make sure that my teammates don't make choices that can affect their health. So West… Please give me the cotton candy." West thought for a few seconds before he responded.

"No."

"Come on West, you had enough. Just give it to me." Michelle said as she slowly held out her hand.

"Never! It's mine!"

Michelle slowly started to lose her patience, so she attempted to grab the cotton candy out of his hands. West who was filled with a lot of energy and adrenaline kept the cotton candy easily away from Michelle.

"West, just give me the candy!"

"No!"

"Give it!"

"No!"

"Give me the freaking candy West!"

West stood still for a while and started laughing again. "You know what Michelle? You can have my cotton candy." West said as he handed all his cotton candy to Michelle.

"Wait… what?" Michelle wondered confused. "Why do you give it to me suddenly?"

"I'm so hyped Michelle! I'm feeling so energetic right now! I am just having a strong intention to start running!" West stated extremely enthusiastic.

"West, I think it's better if you stick around me for a while." Michelle said. "I don't want you do things that may hurt you while you are so hyper, so I think it's for the best if-" Halfway through Michelle's sentence, West ran up and climbed a table where a family was sitting. He started chanting excited and backflipped of the table.

"West! What did I just said?" Michelle shouted as she ran towards the family and West at the table. "I sincerely apologize for his behaviour, he has-" And again during Michelle's sentence West ran of while doing some cartwheels on his way. "West, wait up!" Michelle shouted as she started to run after him.

She better catch him up quickly before he does anything stupid.

(-)

"I hope this ride is worth waiting the full 45 minutes." Amanda said to Noah as they were the next up for the ride in the queue.

"It hope it is. I only heard positive reviews about this roller coaster, so I expect a lot of it as well." Noah said.

"Well, I'm very excited! In less than a minute will be reading the fastest and the most largest rollercoaster in the country!" Amanda excitedly said. At the same moment Amanda said that, an employee of the park walked up in front of the line of people trying to get the people's attention.

"Um, everyone, please listen up!" The employee started. "I have an important announcement to make according to this rollercoaster… Something technically went wrong during the last ride, so we're going to call an engineer to fix this issue. The problem is that it will take a couple of hours to fix it. Since it will be taking so long the park decided just to close this attraction for the rest of the day…"

The line of people reacted with disappointed, sad but mostly angry chants. "I know this news is quite disappointing, but we can't guarantee your safety during the ride if we let you in, that would be very irresponsible. We would like to compensate this with a free meal and cotton candy at the food court. We're extremely sorry and we hope you understand. Thanks for patience."

"This can't be happening!" Amanda said in disbelieve. "We were next in line! We literally wasted 45 of our lives!"

"Look it on the bright side, we get a free meal!" Noah said as he tried to sound excited as possible. Amanda who was clearly still upset just gave him glare. Noah chuckled uncomfortably. "And cotton candy…"

Amanda couldn't help it but chuckled a bit. "Well, I like cotton candy…"

"See, it isn't going to be that bad." Noah smiled. "Of course it's quite disappointing that we haven't ride the roller coaster, but I enjoyed the day so far."

"You do realize that the only thing we did today was standing in a queue, right?"

"Of course I do! I'm not letting that ruin this day." Noah said. "I made a new friend today, I got the chance to know her better, and I will get a free meal and cotton candy at the end of the day. Just to be clear that new friend is you…"

"Yeah, I knew that." Amanda chuckled. "And I guess you are right Noah. It wasn't a 'bad' day, I actually enjoyed being here with, getting to know you better. You're a fun person to hang around with."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that." Noah smiled. "Well, we've been waiting long enough. How about we grab some free cotton candy and go on some other attractions?"

"I would love that."

(-)

"West! Are you somewhere in here?" Michelle shouted as she entered the mirror maze. She thought she saw West entering it, so she did the same. "West? Please say something!"

"Michelle, is that you?" Chloe asked as she walked out of a corner.

"Chloe! Glad to see you here!" Michelle said.

"Glad to see you here as well! We've been stuck in this maze for like an half hour." Chloe stated.

"We've? Who's here with you?" Michelle wondered.

"I'm here with Riley." Chloe answered. "Riley, come over here!"

"Well, that's kinda hard when I can't see where you are!" Riley shouted.

"Just follow the sound of my voice." Chloe said back. After a couple of seconds Riley managed to find the two girls and joined them.

"Oh, hey Michelle. What's up?" Riley asked.

"Nothing much. I was actually looking for West. I saw him running in here, so I wondered if you guys saw him?" Michelle said. Riley and Chloe shook their heads.

"Why are you looking for him anyway? Riley wondered.

"Long story short; West became hyper." Michelle simply answered.

Chloe gave a confused look. "So? Isn't West always hyper?"

"Yes, but today it's different, different in an extreme way."

"How is it different?" Riley asked.

"Well, just imagine West with tons of sugar in his body." Michelle said.

"That can't be good." Chloe stated with a slightly worried look.

"That's why I need to find him before he causes any trouble." Michelle said.

"And how are you supposed to find him?" Riley wondered. "We're even not sure if he is in this maze or not."

"And if he isn't we still need to manage to find for a way out." Chloe added.

While the three friends were thinking of a solution to find a way out of the maze, Daniel walked in out of nowhere.

"Daniel? What are you doing here?" Michelle asked.

"Probably the same thing like everybody in the maze; Trying to get out." Daniel answered. "I've been here for like an hour."

"All by yourself?!" Chloe wondered slightly shocked.

"Well, I was with Giselle mostly of the time, but after some time you could say that I lost her." Daniel said. "I really hope she's okay"

"She surely is." Michelle said. "Let's just stay together and find the exit of the maze okay?" The rest agreed to Michelle's suggestion, so they decided to walk around the maze hoping to find the exit. After a couple minutes of walking through the maze, Chloe stepped on something sticky.

"Gross, what is that?" Chloe mentioned while she tried to swipe of the sticky mess under her shoe. Michelle took a closer look to investigate what it is. After a few seconds she knew without a doubt what it was.

"Guys, West was here." Michelle finally said.

"How do you know that." Riley asked with slight confusion.

"The thing Chloe stepped in, that is cotton candy." Michelle answered.

"So what?" Daniel wondered.

"So… I saw West entering this maze with a lot of cotton candy."

"That really could be anyone Michelle."

"It could be…" Michelle said slightly unsure. "But there is always a chance right?"

"Guys, look at this." Chloe said while she inspected the hallway. "There is another piece of cotton here, and there, and right over there. I think the person left a trail behind."

"Do you think it will lead us to the exit?" Riley wondered.

"There's only one way to find out." Michelle said.

(-)

"That was about time." Daniel said while he and the girls finally walked through the exit of the maze.

"You would have been outside much earlier if you just had listened to me Daniel." Giselle said. she was sitting on a bench right across the exit. enjoying herself with a drink.

"Giselle?" Daniel wondered surprised. "How long have you been outside?"

"Maybe two or three minutes after we've separated from each other." Giselle answered with a quick chuckle.

"That quickly?! I really feel stupid right now, I should have listened to you."

"Maybe you should." Giselle said.

"I'm sorry." Daniel apologized. "I shouldn't have act like a selfish jerk… Again."

"It's already okay Daniel." Giselle said with a smile.

"Uhm guys, I'm sorry to interrupt your moment here, but Giselle, have you by any chance seen West?"

"I actually saw him ten minutes ago. He was heading towards the ferris wheel if I wasn't wrong." Giselle said.

"Thanks Giselle!" Michelle thanked as she smiled friendly towards the group. "I'll see you guys later."

(-)

"I still can't believe how West won that stuffed doll for you in only one attempt." Hunter mocked while he was walking throughout with Beth beside him, who held a giant minion doll in her arms.

"Well, I'm kinda glad he did." Beth reacted. "If it weren't for West, you would probably still waste money on that tin toss stall."

"Probably."

"You do realize you spend 35 dollars on nothing, right?" Beth asked.

"I knew how much you wanted that minion." Hunter said. "I guess I tried too hard to impress you."

"Aww Hunter, you don't need to impress me. I already like you." Beth chuckled. "I like you the you are, just be yourself around me." Hunter gave a smile to Beth.

"I think I can do that." Hunter said with a smile.

"Great to hear that." Beth said as she smiled back.

"How about we get some drinks and figure out what we will be doing the rest of the day." Beth suggested.

"I like the sound of that." Hunter said.

"Great! Just wait here while I get us something to drink, my threat okay?" Beth said before she left of. Hunter chuckled.

A couple of seconds later when Beth was completely out of sight, Michelle appeared in Hunter's view. It seemed like Michelle was searching for someone or something. After a while Michelle spotted Hunter too, Michelle gave Hunter a smile and walked towards him.

"Hey Hunter." Michelle greeted.

"Hey Michelle. Great to see you again." Hunter replied.

"Great to see you again too." Michelle said. "So your exams are starting soon. I asume you're prepared for it."

"Yeah, I'm ready for it." Hunter said with a smile. "Slighty nervous, but confident."

"You shouldn't be nervous, you're totally going to pull it off." Michelle said. "I know that... We all know that." Hunter chuckled.

"Thanks for the support." He said. "Enough about me, how have you been?"

"Alright I guess." Michelle said. "A bit busy as well, but I'm doing alright."

"Ah, good to hear." Hunter smiled. "You know, I didn't expect to see you here."

"What do you mean?" Michelle wondered with slight confusion.

"Well, to see you in a theme park," Hunter said. "I know how much you dislike theme parks." Michelle chuckled.

"You do know a lot about me, huh?" Michelle said.

"Of course I do." Hunter smiled. "I know almost everything about you."

'You're right... You know almost everything about me.' Michelle thought into herself.

"Don't be so sure about that." Michelle said. Just as Hunter was about to respond, Beth who held two cups of soda in her hand walked up.

"Hi Hunt, I brougt you orange soda." Beth said as she handed the cup to her boyfriend. A couple seconds later Beth noticed Michelle standing right across them. "Hey Michelle, how are you doing?" Beth asked as she gave Michelle a friendly smile afterwards.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." Michelle said. "Anyway, I gotta move on. Have you by any chance seen West around here?"

"Yeah, he actually won me this doll a couple minutes ago." Beth said. "Afterwards he went towards the caroussel."

"Alright, thanks!" Michelle thanked.

"What's up with West today, he acted kinda odd." Hunter wondered.

"I'll tell you later, but I really need to go now. Thanks again!" Michelle said before she head off to the direction Beth appointed her.

After searching the area around the caroussel a couple of times, Michelle didn't found any signs of West, instead she found Eldon, James and Thalia who were having a chat with each other.

"Hey guys, have you seen West by any chance?" Michelle.

"Yeah," Thalia simply said.

"He passed out on that bench right behind us." Eldon said as he stepped a side so Michelle could clearly see the bench. Michelle grinned.

"The sugar has worn out." Michelle said with a chuckle.

"What sugar?" James wondered confused.

"It's kind of a funny story, I'll tell you guys later." Michelle said. "Let me first check up on West." Michelle walked up to the bench and tried to wake up the half asleep West.

"West? Are you okay?" Michelle asked softly so West wouldn't freak out.

"I feel exhausted." He groaned. "And miserable." Instead of laying on the bench West sat instead, Michelle took a seat next him.

"Well, it's kinda your own fault..." Michelle said. "You should have expected this when you eat so much sugar."

West sighed. "I know, it's just when I'm sad or upset I eat a lot of sugar. That's my way of getting over stuff."

"You're upset?" Michelle asked. West nodded softly. "Well, if you want, you can talk to me about it. I'm all ears."

West sighed again. "Well, it's about Emily."

"You miss her, don't you?" Michelle wondered. West nodded.

"More than I thought actually." West said. "It haven't even been a week since she left and I already miss here. I didn't knew long distance relationships were so complicated."

"I'm sorry to hear that West." Michelle said as she gave West a short sidehug for comfort. "Don't you to like call or Facetime?"

"We do, but it doesn't feel the same like having her closely around, you understand?" West asked.

"I understand." Michelle said. "I can relate to that."

"You do?" West wondered. Michelle nodded.

"Want to have some coffee and talk about it?" Michelle asked.

"I'd like that." West said as he gave a small smile. "Thanks Michelle. And I'm sorry if I was a bit 'loco' today."

"No problem West." Michelle smiled back. "We are friends and teammates, we have to look out for each other, right?"

"We do."

"Great!" Michelle smiled. "Let's have a drink."

 **End chapter 10**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I would really appreciate it if you would send me your honest opinion and some feedback :)**

 **Send me some idea's, who do you want to see in the story more often?**

 **Anyway, I really want to thank you for reading this chapter! I'm not sure when I'll upload the next chapter, but it's going to be soon :)**

 **Until next time! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello people!**

 **Still the anonymous writer here, and I'm glad to publice another chapter on this story.**

 **Thanks for the support on this story! Blizzard20 and I appreciate every reader on this story! 3**

 **So for this chapter I wanted to bring some characters onto the stages who haven't played a huge part in the story yet.**

 **And I added something into this chapter which may affect the rest of the story a little, I wasn't sure whether I should put it in or not, but after I discussed it with Blizzard20, we finally decided to put it in the story anyway.**

 **However, I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter**

 **Chapter 11**

2 weeks later, 56 days until Internationals

It was a rainy and windy afternoon in Toronto and in the rest of the country. People on the streets rushed to their destination as fast as possible while wearing their rain coats and carrying their umbrellas.

One of these people was Amanda, she was heading to the nearest bus stop from the dance studio, where she just exprienced an intense and long day of dancing.

As the rain came pouring down even harder Amanda paced her walking. The bus stop was only two blocks away when she suddenly got stopped by someone.

"So Amanda."The person said. "Long time no see huh?"

Amanda recognized that voice immediately, it was one of her former teammates from the Elite Dance Academy.

"Courtney?" Amanda wondered confused. (Quick note; I made up the names for the Elite-members since I don't know any of their names.) "What the heck are you doing here?" Courtney chuckled.

"I'm hear to tell you something Amanda." Courtney said in a kind of low voice. "We haven't forgotten what you have done to us."

"I really have no clue what you are talking about." Amanda said. "Now if you excuse me, I have a bus to catch." She said while she wanted to walk around the girl, but got stopped by Courtney again.

"Oh you ain't going anywhere Amanda." She said with a short chuckle in between. Amanda was now confused as never before.

"You are talking crap right now, please let me go." Amanda said in a slightly angered tone.

"You've heard her Amanda." Another familiar voice was heard behind Amanda. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Skylar?" Amanda wondered confused again. "Why the heck are you here and want from me?"

"We don't want anything from you." Courtney said. "We actually want to give you something."

"Revenge." Skylar said. "We will always remember how you betrayed us during Nationals."

"You left us hanging, helped and joined our bitter rivals... You're going to pay for that Amanda."

"You guys are still butt hurt about?" Amanda asked. "Listen you two, I did the right thing joining The Next Step. I don't regret any second of decision."

"We really don't care about that." Courtney said. "You remember the things you said to us while you were still at Elite?"

"You said we were as one big family." Skylar said.

"You said also said that we were going to bring Elite to the top as one big family." Courtney added.

"Oh, and didn't you say that you wanted to destroy any competition of Elite no matter what, including The Next Step?" Skylar finalized as she and Courtney stepped closer towards Amanda. Amanda slowly took a step back.

"Listen, I know I said all that stuff, but I don't want to rise to the top the way we did. A couple weeks after I joined The Next Step after Regionals I realized that I was getting tired of cheating and all the horrible stuff we did. I just wanted to dance, and The Next Step could offer me that."

"You still left us hanging." Skylar said. "You gave us false hope and you're going to pay for that." And again the two girl made the distance between them and Amanda smaller. Amanda was trapped, she couldn't move an inch. As she was about to shout for help, again another familiar voice heard.

"Leave her alone." The person said. Skylar and Courtney turned around so they could face the person.

"And what do you want?" Courtney asked in a clearly annoyed tone.

"Not that much actually, just let go of her and leave her alone." The person said.

"And why would we do that?" Courtney asked. The unknown person chuckled.

"Come on Courtney, you really want to try me? Go ahead."

Courtney sighed. "Fine." She said as she and Skyler let go of Amanda. "Come Skylar, lets go." Before they were about to go Courtney faced Amanda one final time. "You're lucky she's around this time. But we'll get you and that miserable little studio of yours. Mark my words Amanda." With that she headed off.

The unknown person walked up towards Amanda.

"Are you okay?" The person asked slightly concerned.

"Yes, I'm alright." Amanda said. "Thanks a lot Tiffany." Tiffany smiled.

"Aye no problem Amanda." Tiffany said. "I know how annoying those two can be, especially Courtney."

"Yeah, haven't realized until now actually." Amanda said. "How do you know them anyway?"

"Believe it or not, we're step sisters." Tiffany sighed.

"Wauw, I feel sorry for you." Amanda said. Tifanny chuckled.

"Don't be, I got everything under control." Tiffany smiled. "Anyway, my mother and her dad got married together last month, and now since I'm back in Toronto I have to share a house with her, along with her dad and my mom of course."

"And what about Skylar?"

"Skylar is basically the only friend Courtney has around, probably the other way around too. It's like they only have each other." Tiffany said.

"That's kinda sad." Amanda said.

"Please don't feel sorry for them, look what they just did to you a couple of minutes ago!"

"I know, I know." Amanda sighed. "Anyway, thanks again for your help. I have no idea what would have happened if you weren't around here."

"It's nothing." Tiffany smiled. "And don't worry about Courtney and Sky, they won't do anything to you or the studio."

"Slightly relieved to hear that." Amanda said. A couple of seconds later lightning was seen in the sky and thunder was heard.

"I think I really need to catch my bus right now." Amanda stated.

"Don't worry about the bus, I'll drive you home."

(-)

"Hunter, I'm so proud of you!" Beth cheered. "I always knew you would pass your exams without any trouble." Beth and Hunter were at Hunter's to celebrate the fact that Hunter has passed his exams.

"Aw, thanks a lot! I couldn't have done it without your and the others support." Hunter said. "And I really want to thank you for helping me the previous month. If it weren't for you I would probably be hopeless, unmotivated and unprepaired."

"It's not a big deal Hunt, just remember that you actually did all the hard work." Beth said as she gave a smile. Hunter smiled back.

"Hey, do you have plans for tonight?" Hunter asked to his girlfriend.

"Uhm, I guess not?" Beth answered. "Why actually?"

"Well, I want to take you out for diner." Hunter said. "If you're okay with it."

"Sure. But tell me why." Beth said.

"Because I want to celebrate passing my exams in a special way with you." Hunter smiled. "And also see this as a small 'thank you'-diner."

"That's sweet of you Hunter, but don't you rather want to celebrate it with your family?" Beth wondered.

"Don't worry about that, I will." Hunter said. "But I want to take you out first. You are the person who actually made it all possible... So I'll pick you up at seven?" Beth quickly thought and finally nodded her head.

"Alright, seven sounds fine." Beth smiled.

"Great!" Hunter said. Beth grabbed her phone to check what time.

"I think I should go, I still have some homework to finish for tommorow, and I want done before our... date." Beth said. Hunter chuckled.

"Sure, no problem. Should I drive you home?" Hunter asked. "Nah, I'm alright. It's just a two minute walk."

"Are you sure, it's raining incredibely hard." Hunter asked one final time.

"Don't you worry Hunty, I have an umbrella along with me." Beth said.

"If you say so." Hunter said. "I will see you tonight I guess."

"You will." Beth smiled as she gave Hunter a quick peck on the lips.

"Send me a message if you get home, alright?"

"I will." After a final goodbye Beth left the house, which left Hunter all alone. A couple of minutes later, he received a message from Beth that she reached home safely, after Hunter sent a reply he got an incoming video call. He scanned the number quickly before accepting the call, it was his father's phone number.

"Hi dad! Hi mum!" Hunter greeted as his parent's faces popped up fully sized on phone screen. "It's great to see you again."

"Hi son! It's great to see you as well!" His dad said.

"Congratulations with your exams honey." His mom added.

"How did you guy knew I passed already? I only told one person so far." Hunter asked curiously with a short chuckle.

"We saw your latest tweet." Dad said.

"What? You guys follow me on Twitter-"

"Anyway... We are so incredibly proud of you Hunter!" Mom quickly said.

"We wish we were in Toronto to celebrate it with you." Dad said. Hunter smiled.

"I wish you were here too. I really miss you. And thanks for the call, it means a lot seeing and hearing you again." Hunter said.

"Anytime Hunter." His mom smiled. "But before you leave, we have some people who would like to say something to you." As his mom turned the camera around Hunter could see a whole group of people in his parent's living room. It weren't just regular people, it were Hunter's old dancemates, old classmates, and friends from Madison. Hunter could heard a bunch of congratulations and 'I miss you's' from the couple.

Hunter simply smiled and waved. "Thanks a lot guys! I miss you a lot!" With that said, Hunter's parents turned the camera again so Hunter could see his parents again.

"We have to go Hunter. It was great speaking you again! We love you!" His mom said.

"I love you two too!" Hunter smiled as he waved them goodbye.

(-)

After A-Troupe dance training, the most dancers go straight home or go to Culture Shock. There are also other that stay at the studio the help the others. Chloe and Thalia were one of these people.

They remained at the studio to give the J-Troupe a short and quick training. J-Troupe had a dance competition coming up this weekend, so they could use some tips and advices from some experience A-Troupe dancers.

"That was great you guys! Very impressive!" Chloe complimented as the young dancers finalized their routine.

"Yeah, very cool!" Thalia added. "If I could give one small piece of advice, you're all standing very close next to each other, don't be afraid to use the space you've gotten."

"I've noticed that too." Chloe added. "Let's see... Richelle, if take two steps to the front. Rico stand all the way at the left side. Hailey stand all the way at the right. And uhm... Abby take a step back..." The youngsters followed Chloe's order and went to their assigned places.

"Yeah, this should work!" Thalia said. "Now each of you have enough space to dance."

"Now let's try this again!" Chloe said. "Oh, and think about your facial and body impressions!"

J-Troupe did the routine again with the new positions and the tips they have gotten. The advice really seemed to work, because the routine looked way better than before.

"Great job guys! It looked way better than before." Chloe stated.

"Yeah, great job everyone!" Thalia said. "I think it's time to end this training." Chloe checked the time on her phone and agreed with Thalia.

"It is." Chloe said. "Well, we had fun with you guys. Remember to keep practising every day so you can improve yourselves."

"We wish you all the best of luck coming weekend." Thalia finally said.

As they high-fived every leaving J-Troupe member, Chloe and Thalia noticed a girl sitting all be her on a bench in the studio. The girl stared blankly at the screen of her phone. As Chloe and Thalia walked up to the girl quickly putted her phone away.

"Hey Lily!" Chloe greeted as she took a seat next to the young dancer. "You were very quiet today, what's up?"

"Hey guys." Lily said in a slightly down or sad voice. "I'm just a bit tired that's all."

"Is that all?" Thalia asked with slight concern.

"That's all." Lily said as she showed a quick and small smile. A short second later Lily's phone vibrated, so she grabbed her phone and again stared blankly at her screen for a couple of seconds. While she kept staring at the screen she bit her bottom lip to try to hold back the tears that were forming in her eye corners.

"Uhm... I really need to go guys." Lily quickly said before she stood up grabbed her back and headed out of the studio.

"That was weird." Thalia mentioned. "There surely is something going on that is bothering her."

"Have you seen the way how she looked at her phone?" Chloe asked. "We have to find out what is going on with her."

"Do you really think we should deal with her personal life problems?" Thalia asked unsure.

"She seemed pretty upset." Chloe said. "It won't hurt if we atleast find out what is going on." Thalia quickly thought.

"Alright," Thalia said. "Let's ask her what is going on the next time we see her."

(-)

A couple hours later in a restaurant located in downtown Toronto.

"That lasagne was delicious!" Beth said after she eat the final piece of her lasagne. Hunter smiled.

"Totally agree!" Hunter said. "Best lasagne I had in a while, but my mom makes them better."

"Oh really?" Beth asked. Hunter nodded.

"If you eat my mom's food, you basically don't want anything else." Hunter said with a short chuckle in between. "Can't wait to see your reaction after you taste her food." Beth shortly laughed.

"Hey, now we're talking about family, I really don't know much about your family." Beth mentioned. "Tell me something about them."

"Okay, let's see." Hunter began. "Let's start with my parents. My mom and dad, Laura and Steve, are almost twenty years married. My father was a former hockey player, he retired like fifteen years ago. Since then he became a full time hockey coach."

"Interesting." Beth said.

"My mom was actually a former dancer." Hunter continued. "She Nations four times with her studio, but she never managed to win Internationals."

"Aha, now I know where you got your passion for dancing from." Beth smiled.

"Yup, now you know." Hunter smiled. "My mom is my inspiration for dancing and for like anything else. I really want to win Internationals for her since she couldn't"

"That's so sweet of you." Beth said.

"Yeah..." Hunter reacted shyly. "Anyway, let's move on. Basically a lot of people don't know that I have a little sister."

"You have a sister?" Beth asked surprised. Hunter nodded.

"Yup, her name is Lily, she only a year younger than me. I haven't spoken to her in years since she went to a boarding school in the United States at the age of thirteen."

"Sorry to hear that." Beth said.

"Don't be, we had a fine childhood together, so it was kinda hard to see her leave, but I've moved on." Hunter said. "And further we have my niece Hailey and my aunt Robbin, which you've already met, so that's basically it about my family. Now tell me about yours."

"Sure!" Beth said. "I'm the only child from my parents, Danielle and Chris. Both my parents work a boring office job. I have four cousins in total which aren't that interesting."

"Well, that was short." Hunter said.

"I know, my family isn't that interesting." Beth said. "But can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did your parents named you Hunter? Is there a story behind it or anything?" Beth asked. Hunter chuckled.

"Let me give you a short version of the story." Hunter started. "So my dad's dad, so my grand father, was a hunter. He passed away when my died was still quite young. So when I was born, my father named me after his father's job, Hunter. I actually got bullied a bit at school due my name, I actually kinda disliked my name as well, but ever since my dad told me this story, I'm feeling proud to carry this name."

"That's beautiful." Beth simply said.

"I know." Hunter smiled. "Anyway, should we order a dessert?"

"Sure! I would like to have a-"

Just as Beth was about to make a decission, Hunter's phone rang, without even watching at his screen he rejected the call.

"Sorry about that... What would you like?" Hunter smiled.

"I would like to have-" And again Hunter's phone interrupted Beth's order. He looked at his screen and saw it was Hailey.

"Sorry about that again. Let me pick up the call."

"Sure, go ahead." Beth smiled. With that Hunter walked away from the table and answered the call.

"Hello?" Hunter started.

 _"Hunter, it's me."_ The person on the other side of the line answered in a rushed way.

"Hailey? What's going on?" Hunter asked slightly comcerned.

 _"You need to come home as quickly as possible!"_ Hailey said as she started crying through the phone.

"Hailey, you're making me scared. Tell me what's going on."

 _"I can't Hunter. Just please come home, please..."_ With that Hailey ended the call.

"That was weird." Hunter said as he putted his phone away.

"What's going on? You seem worried." Beth asked concerned.

"I just got a call from a crying Hailey, who told me that I should come home as quickly as possible." Hunter said. "As much as I love to stay, I think I should check on Hailey."

"You should, I totally understand." Beth said. "You go, I'll cover this dinner up"

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked

"Don't worry, I got this. You should go!"

"You're the best." Hunter quickly said before he stood up from his chair, gave Beth a kiss on the cheek and headed out of the restaurant.

(-)

A short fifteen minutes later Hunter reached his aunt's and cousin's house. After he unlocked the front door, Hunter rushed to the living room where he find his aunt crying on the couch, sitting right next to here was Hailey, with tears in her eyes, who was trying to comfort his aunt.

"Robbin, Hailey? What's going on?" Hunter asked extremely worried. Hunter's aunt even started crying more. Hunter faced at his younger cousin, giving her a very puzzled yet worried look. "Hailey? Please tell me whats going on."

Hailey started crying, but she managed calm herself a little by taking a couple of deep breaths.

"Hunter." She started softly. "I'm not sure how to tell you this..."

"Just tell me Hailey." Hunter said. Hailey took another deep breath before telling her cousin what happened.

"Well, my mom and I thought it would be a nice idea to organize a small party with a couple of friends from the studio to celebrate you passing your exams." Hailey began.

"Okay... Please continue."

"So to surprise you even more, we managed to get your parents to come here to Toronto." Hailey continued as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Mom and dad? What happened to them?" Hunter asked confused and concerned at the same time.

"Twenty-five minutes ago we received a call from the police."

"They got arrested?" Hunter asked. Hailey shook her head and continued her story.

"No. The police told us that your parents drove on a road right next to a lake. It was very dark and it was raining hard, so the road was extremely slippery... So... They wanted to take a corner but instead the car slipped of the road and flipped a couple of times before it landed in the lake." Hailey said as she looked down sadly while letting a couple of tears drop from her eyes.

"Oh my God! Are they okay?! Where are they?" Hunter exclaimed with disbelieve.

"Your dad is transported to an hospital. He's..." Hailey took a deep breath in before finishing her sentence. "He's in a coma."

"A coma?" Hunter wondered with shock as his face expression changed and could not manage to hold his tears. "Oh my God... And what about mom?"

"Hunter. I don't know how to tell you this." Hailey said as she walked up to Hunter and hold both of his in a comfortable way. Right before she wants to say it Hailey started crying.

"Tell me Hailey." Hunter said softly.

"Hunter, I'm so sorry to tell you this." Hailey started. "Your mother passed away during the accident."

 **End Chapter 11**

 **I think this a great moment to give this story a break and post a chapter in like three months or so...**

 **Just kidding, I will upload one more chapter in the month August.**

 **A fun fact about this chapter: The scene with Amanda facing her former teammates and the scene with Chloe and Thalia were actually parts of unreleased two-shots I wanted to post soonly, but since I didn't got a lot of idea's for this chapter, I decided to chop of parts of my stories and paste it on here.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter. I would like to know what you thought of it. Also any idea, advice, tip is appreciated.**

 **Oh, and sorry about the length of this chapter, I know it's shorter than usual. I will try to make the next one longer.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Anonymous writer**


End file.
